


Gang Life

by Dutchess_234



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gang Violence, Riverdale, Sex, Small Towns, Smut, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Weakness, jughead jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_234/pseuds/Dutchess_234
Summary: Life blew up for both Veronica and Jughead when she caught Betty and Archie in bed together. No one knew what to do so everyone ran. Started a life for themselves until Hiram Lodge's sneaky buisness deals left Veronica with nothing. No mother, no home, no money, she didn't know where to go. Which brought her back to the guy that knew her heartbreak, the King of the Serpents.... Mr. Jughead Jones the third. What will life be like for Veronica when she throws herself into gang life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the back story, what lead Veronica Lodge to the home of Jughead Jones!

“Jughead, I need help. I have nowhere to go” a certain raven haired princess said standing outside the trailer of the King of the Serpents, soaking wet from the rain coming down around her. 

 

It's been 4 years since they graduated Riverdale high school. In fact, 4 years since the core four has seen each other all together. You see to understand how we got to this point in time, we need to go back to the night after graduation.

 

Veronica and Archie were as happy as could be and so were Jughead and Betty. The double dating duo were in the best shape. After their routine at Pops, they decided to head back to the Pembrooke. “Look what I found” Veronica said coming out of her father’s office holding 2 bottles of very expensive bourbon. “Give it here” Archie said laughing putting his hand out. Veronica handed him one of the bottles and handed the other over to Jughead. Archie took a large swig of the bottle and handed it to Veronica who followed suit. “God I can’t believe we are actually done with all of this shit” Jughead said leaning back against the sofa that was more expensive than his entire trailer. He handed the bottle to little miss Betty Cooper who actually took a sip. To be honest, he didn’t think that she would sip it. “All done” Archie said smiling raising the bottle to his lips. Veronica laid back next to Jughead, “So we are all going to college, what are you going to do?” Veronica said nudging the Serpent next to her. He took a sip of the bourbon, “Staying with the Serpents, my dad wants to retire soon and then It’s my time to shine.” he said smiling. Betty face read exactly what she was thinking, the fact that she did not want her loving boyfriend to be King of the Serpents. “What Betty” Jughead asked feeling really gutsy because of the alcohol flowing through his veins. “Serpents are not a life, you need to go to college to get a job.” She said also speaking with alcohol. 

 

“It may not be your life but it is mine” Jughead said with a little fire on his tongue. “Jug, she is just trying to look out for you.” Archie said slurring his words. “Stay out of this.” he replied not diverting his eyes from Betty’s. “I am not trying to fight with you, I just want you to think about doing something else with your life.” Betty said trying to reach out to grab his hand but Jughead pulled away. “Why would I want to do something else when this is my life. The Serpents are my family! I am not going to just abandon them because my girlfriend thinks I need a change.” Jug protested. Veronica’s eyes continued to bounce back and forth between the couple as they each talked. “Oh so my opinion doesn’t matter? Just the stupid snakes that have only caused problems are your number one concern?” Betty asked. The liquor has now really taken over each of the core four. The bottles were gone and I have to say this night is not even close to being over. 

 

“Right now the only thing causing me problems is you” Jughead spat back. “If I am such a problem, break up with me” Betty said as tears came to her eyes. “Fine Betty, we are done. Go to college and live the life you always wanted because this is my life and if you can’t handle it then you cannot handle me.” Jughead said with zero emotion of his face. Veronica’s eyes widened as her eyes turned to her best friend. Shocked at what just came out of Jughead’s mouth. Sure Betty said to do it but noone in their right mind actually believed that he would do it. You see Veronica and Archie’s relationship was sex and that was it. They said that they loved each other but it's wasn’t real. Not like Jughead and Betty’s relationship, that was love….. Or so we all thought. Betty just got up, knocking over the empty bottle in an attempt to get her coat. She walked straight to the front door slamming it on her way out. “So Lodge, got anymore?” Jughead asked laughing and shaking the empty bottle around.

 

“Are you fucking serious Jug, go after her” Archie said getting up. “Why don’t you, we all know you love her.” Jughead said still playing with the bottle. Veronica looked at Archie waiting for him to deny it. Archie said nothing walking to the door, “Where are you going?” Veronica yelled to her boyfriend. “Betty is drunk and heart broken, she needs me” Archie said before slamming the door just like Betty did. Veronica put her head in her hands. “See he didn’t deny it, we both knew it was coming.” Jughead said still trying to get another drop of bourbon from the empty bottle. “No he loves me” Veronica said. “That wasn’t the right thing to do, you hurt Betty.” She said looking at Jug. “I know I did but that was lot of pent up anger from our arguments behind closed doors.” Jughead admitting. They had been fighting for months yet no one knew. “Betty is my best friend and Archie is my boyfriend, I need to go check on them.” Veronica said getting up and following them. 

 

Jughead went into Hiram’s office grabbing another bottle of booze before leaving the Pembrooke. This would be the last time he ever stepped foot inside the princess’s apartment. 

 

Veronica pulled up to Betty’s house. She had driven to Pops and Archie’s with no luck. So this was the final stop which was confirmed by both Betty and Archie’s cars parked in the driveway. Veronica did not even bother knocking thinking that Betty would be crying and they wouldn’t even be able to hear it over her sobs. She peered around the living room and kitchen but nothing. Veronica made her way up stairs, twisting the door knob to Betty’s room unveiling the secret that was definitely not meant to be found. “What the Hell!?” Veronica yelled at her naked best friend and boyfriend. Archie jumped off of her while Betty pulled the covers up to shield her naked body. “Veronica, this is not what is looks like” Archie said pulling on his boxers. “I think it is very clear what this is, Your relationship didn’t work so you needed to destroy mine too” Veronica said monotone. “No Vee! I’m sorry” Betty yelled as Veronica walked out. Leaving behind her now ex- best friend and ex-boyfriend. 

 

Nothing went back to normal. The rest of the summer went along in silence. Veronica and Jughead would meet at Pop’s every once in a while to discuss movies or literacy. Neither ever spoke to Betty or Archie again. Cheryl replaced Betty as Veronica’s right hand girl. They in fact got along extremely well and Veronica even went on to develop a friendship with Toni. Regarding the 2 new love bird’s relationship it continued to prosper. Once fall came and school started everyone except Jughead left. Veronica made her way to New York University. Archie and Betty decided to attend Clemson University together. Cheryl stay behind and attended Riverdale University so she could stay close to Toni. Lastly Mr.Jughead Jones took over the Serpents from his father who decided to retire.  

 

You see it sounds like everything was good because it was until shit hit the fan for Veronica Lodge. Just as she graduated NYU with a business degree, Mr. Hiram Lodge’s dirty trading came out. 

 

“What is happening mom” Veronica asked as she pushed her way through the FBI agent that was guarding her front door. “Everything is out, all our secrets! We are ruined Veronica” Hermione Lodge said crying in her daughter’s arms. The FBI agents took both Hiram and Hermione Lodge away in handcuffs leaving Veronica in their Upper East Side Penthouse. 

 

“What is going to happen?” Veronica asked her parent’s attorney. “Your parents lost everything Veronica. All the money, your trust fund and the apartment. It is all gone” She explained. “What about my parents, did they pay off people with it. To get out of jail.” She asked, desperate for some good news in all this sadness. “No Veronica, they are going away for along time maybe even life.” The layer said. “The only advice I can give you is to go back to the apartment before the bank takes the keys, pack your clothes and jewelry up, leave before they take that too. Call a friend or something but get the hell out of New York before they take the clothes off your back.” She said. That was exactly what Veronica did. She took as much as she could fit into 2 suitcases and left. 

 

Veronica did not even realize where she was going till she walked out of the Greendale Airport. She knew that nobody in New York had her back so she came back to the town that gave her happiness for all those years. Where would she go. Veronica hasn’t talked to Betty or Archie in years and didn’t even know if they were still in the town. She did not know where Cheryl lived. Yet there was one bennie wearing kid that she was certain never left the town of Pep. As she made her way to the trailer park she hoped and prayed that he never left, because right now she didn’t know what to do. 

 

The rain continued to pour down on her as she pulled her luggage through the Serpent occupying park. Somethings do not change. Finally coming up on his trailer, Veronica paused before laying 3 hard knocks on the door. She heard shifting before the door opened wide exposing the boy she hadn’t seen since she left for New York 4 years ago. Standing before her much larger and stronger than the scrawny kid from High school. His mouth opened wide to speak but she cut him off,  “Jughead, I need help. I have nowhere to go” Veronica said with a crack of her voice. He opened the door wider letting her in and grabbing the bags that sat at the bottom of the deck stairs. Jughead shut the trailer door turning around looking at the Park Avenue Princess that he assumed he would never see again actually standing in front of him. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead welcomes Veronica and gets introduced to a problem at the bar

Jughead walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers, “I don’t have anything expensive” he said handing Veronica one. “This is perfect, thank you” she said taking a long sip of the cheap beer she hasn't had since probability freshman year of college. Veronica and Jughead took a seat on the couch, “why are you here Veronica?” Jug asked. “My parents are in jail, we lost everything. I didn’t know where to go” Veronica explained. “So you came here?” he asked surprised that she would have ended up here. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I can go and find somewhere else to go.” Veronica said getting up. Jughead gently grabbed her arm pulling her back on the couch, “You don’t have to go, I am just shocked that you would come here out of everywhere.” Jughead admitted. “I needed to leave New York and the only other place in the world I have a connection to is Riverdale. So when I got here the only person I could think of that was still in this town was you. It has just been a really crazy last couple of months.” Veronica said looking down. “Hey listen, we can talk more tomorrow. Why don't you just go to bed.” Jughead said standing up. 

 

Veronica started to grab a blanket off the couch, “Ronnie, I have a guest room. You can sleep in there.” Jug said. Veronica smiled hearing her nickname come from her lips. Jughead lead Veronica to the guestroom bringing both her bags with him. The room was nice, not as nice as Upper East side but homey. There was a full size bed pushed up against the wall with dark blue sheets and a navy comforter. A large brown banister and a closet that wouldn’t even come close to holding her clothes. But she only has 2 suitcases of clothes so the size doesn't even matter. “I just got a text that I need to deal with something down at the Whyte Wyrm, are you going to be okay here?” Jug asked. “Yeah, thank you so much Jug” Veronica said stepping forward pulling him into a hug. Jughead didn’t really know what to do so he awkwardly put his hands around her. After a second Jughead pulled away, “There is food and beer in the fridge. I don’t know what time i'll be home so don’t wait up.” Jughead said leaving the room. He yelled one last goodbye before leaving the trailer. 

 

Jughead walked into the Serpent bar, shaking his head. He had a problem at the bar and had to get his situation back at his trailer out of his mind. “Toni what is going on?” Jug asked the pink haired girl that was behind the bar. “Sweet pea is down in the office, he’ll explain” she said pointing to the stairs leading down to the basement. Jughead made his way down the stairs. There was screaming coming from behind the closed door. Jughead could make out Sweet pea’s voice as the primary aggressor. Jug reached the door and slammed it open. Sweet pea and Fangs were yelling at each other. “Both you you shut the hell up” Jughead screamed over them, taking command of the room. “You guys called me here to settle an argument” he said annoyed. “No we have a problem” Fangs said. Sweet pea stepped up handing Jughead a piece of paper. “We are broke, the Ghoulies took over the job site on Main street, all of the Serpents lost their jobs.” He explained. 

 

Jughead looked over the paper, SP was right. All the money from the job site was keeping the bar up and running, now that money is gone. “The only thing we can do to make the money we need is to sell jingle jangle” Fangs said. “No, we cannot do that. That’s what we were fighting about. We don't know what to do” Sweet pea explained. Jughead took a deep breath, “I want nothing to do with jingle jangle” Jughead said flat out still looking at the paper.

 

You see the main business in the Serpent industry is construction. yup , you heard it here, the big bad gang makes their money doing jobs for the town of Riverdale. With the Ghoulies taking over their biggest construction site, they had nothing. “We could try getting strippers back, everyone likes a good strip club” Sweet pea said. “And who would strip?” Fangs asked. “Toni? Cheryl?” Sweet pea said laughing. “Yeah why don’t you talk to them about that I would love to see their reaction” Jughead said just imagining their face. “I literally have no idea then” Sweet pea said. “I know me either, you turned down my jingle jangle idea” Fangs said. “I will figure it out” Jug said looking at the paper again. His father never had this problem, how could this have happened.

 

“I need a drink” Jughead said leaving the room still holding the paper. Once he continued up the stairs he could hear the bickering of Fangs and Sweet pea continue again. Jughead made his way to the bar taking a seat and placing his head on the bar. Toni came over “Beer?” she asked. “No, whiskey” He replied needing something stronger. Toni nodded grabbing the whiskey bottle and just placing it in front of him. Jughead grabbed the bottle taking a large sip. Just as he placed the bottle down the redhead bombshell took a seat next to him. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Holden Caulfield?” Cheryl asked. Jughead peered over glaring at Cheryl, “Babe he isn't in a good mood.” Toni said. “Explain” Cheryl said taking the bottle from Jughead and taking a sip herself. Jughead slid over the paperwork to Toni. “Oh my god Jug, what are we going to do?” Toni asked in disbelief sliding it over to Cheryl. “Shit Caulfield” was all Cheryl could say. “I don't know what to do” he admitted talking another sip of the bottle. “Maybe you should call FP, he will know what to do” Toni suggested. Jug slammed the bottle down, “No I am not calling my father” Jug said raising his voice enough to make Toni jump. “It was just an idea” Cheryl said placing her hand on his arm to calm him down. 

 

“You will never guess who is at my trailer right now” Jug said leaning back, trying to change the subject. He did not want to discuss the money right now, he just wanted to forget it. “Lets see what skank of the week you fucked. Well you usually don’t recycle girls so we probably do not know her but If I would have to guess I would say Jenna!” Cheryl said excitedly. “No not Jenna! He likes brunettes more, I would guess Taylor!” Toni said smiling. Cheryl reached over to high five Toni, “Yes the hot brunette from the Ghoulies!” Cheryl chimed in. “You are both wrong” Jughead said smirking taking another sip of the whiskey. “Then who?” Cheryl asked. “Veronica Lodge” Jughead said looking at Cheryl. Her mouth dropped and her eyes look like they were going to pop out of his head. “You’re lying” She said. “Nope” Jug said popping the P out, “She showed up needing a place to stay” he explained. “Wow, I have not heard the name Veronica Lodge in a while, probably 4 or 5 years” Toni said. 

 

“I need to see that bitch! Why wouldn’t she come to our house” Cheryl said offended that Veronica choose to go to Jugheads. “She likes me better” He said sticking his tongue out at her. “Did you sleep with her” Toni asked. Jug literally spit out the sip of whiskey in his mouth, “You really think THE Veronica Lodge would sleep with Jughead” Cheryl said laughing hysterically while clutching her stomach. “It’s not that funny and no I did not sleep with her nor do I want to…...it’s Veronica remember” Jughead explained. He stood up, “I’m going to head home, try to think of some ideas to raise money”. He took the bottle and walked out of the bar heading home.

 

When Jug walked into the trailer he tried to be as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to wake up Veronica. He took a seat at the table with his whiskey bottle and the finances in front of him. He groaned out loud, “What the hell am I going to do” he said. “Do about what?” Veronica said quietly walking into the kitchen. He looked up to where the voice came from. Jughead’s eyes glanced from her eyes and scanned down her body to her feet. She was not in her typical dress and dark lipstick. In fact she was wearing an oversized NYU t-shirt that was not even close to her size. Jughead even thought for a second that she did not have pants on but that was quickly proven wrong when she walked forward and Jug saw the tight little black shorts underneath. Her dark raven hair was pulled back into a bun with one little curly piece that was obviously not long enough to stay in the elastic hanging down the side of her face. Her face was rid of every ounce of make up she had on prior to Jughead leaving. He immediately noticed just how beautiful Veronica really was. Of course he always knew she was hot and used her sexuailty to get what she wanted but right now she was just plain beautiful. 

 

“Earth to Jughead” Veronica said waving her hand in front of his face. She had sat down across from him and Jug did not even realize. He jump out of the little trance that she put him in, “You wear glasses?” he asked smirking. Veronica smiled and adjusted them, “Yeah I was reading. What was wrong at the bar.” She asked. Her question brought his mind back to the problem in front of him… the bar. “We need to make money or the Serpents are going to lose the bar.” Jug admitted to Veronica. Jughead grabbed the half empty bottle taking a large sip while sliding the paper over. Veronica picked it over, “Wow, you are in a lot of debt.” she said. “I know Veronica, don’t remind me” he said. Veronica leaned over grabbing the bottle from his hand and brought it to her lips. She took a long sip as Jughead watched every second. Veronica placed the bottle on the table between them again. “You are spending way too much on cigarettes” she said. “I don't spend anything on cigarettes.” Jug said confused. “Well here it says you spend at least 300 hundred dollars a month.” Veronica said. “What the hell” he said grabbing the paper. “You have no idea how to read finances do you” she asked laughing. “That obvious?” he said laughing. “I took some finance classes, I'll take a look at your books because someone is putting money on your card” She said taking another long sip of the bottle. “Really?” he asked looking over to her. “Yeah, it's the least I can do for you since you let me stay here.” Veronica said handing him the bottle. Jughead smiled at her taking another sip. “I'm going to go to bed, thanks again Jug.” Veronica said. “Goodnight Ronnie” he said as she walked out of the kitchen.

 

The whole time she walked out, Jughead’s eyes where on her. What the hell happened to the old Veronica. The one that would make fun of him and tell him to figure things out by himself. The fact that she would even go in front of him without makeup was completely different than the old Veronica. It was nice, in fact Jughead didn't remember the last time he smiled so wide. Maybe it will be nice having a blast from the past. Jughead never actually had a roommate before and let's face it Veronica Lodge always made things interesting. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos! I will update as soon as I am done writing the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica starts working at the Whyte Wyrm and a fight breaks out between the Serpents and the Ghoulies.

When Veronica woke up she actually forgot where she was. Even when she went to NYU she would wake up in 1,000 thread count sheets with an imported comforter from Paris. But now she was on sheets that were most likely older than her and a comforter that has definitely seen its fair share of people. Veronica got up and peered in the mirror that was on the outside of the closet doors. “Ugh” was all she said looking at the mess in front of her. The only thing that can give her the energy to fix the mess that is her was coffee. Veronica made her way out to the kitchen. The whiskey bottle was empty on the table so Jughead had obviously stayed up to finish it. Veronica walked over to the coffee and put it on. The strong smell of the brewing beans enveloped the small trailer. Once the coffee pot finished, Veronica grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. Pouring the coffee in, she added sugar and milk to one but left the other black. Jughead walked into the kitchen wearing only boxers. Veronica turned around and stopped in her tracts. Jughead was not the same 18 year old she remembered from 4 years ago. She could tell that he had definitely started worked out. He literally had a 6 pack, even her ex-boyfriend Nick didn’t have a 6-pack. Archie came close but did not look this perfect.

 

Veronica handed over the mug filled to the rim with black coffee, “You still take it black?” she asked as he took it. He took a big gulp, “Yes, I’m surprised you remembered.” he said taking a seat at the table. “Now how could I forget, we got coffee at least once a week after the whole Archie and Betty thing.” Veronica said taking a seat across from him. He shuddered at the sound of his old friends, they definitely have not been talked about since everyone split up for college. “so I was thinking we could go down to the Whyte Wyrm so I can take a look at your paperwork” Veronica said taking a sip from her mug. “No the bar is too dangerous, i'll bring you the paperwork” Jug said shaking his head. “You and I know very well that I can take care of myself besides there will be way too much paperwork to bring back.” Veronica said smirking. “Fine but the only reason I am letting you is because during the day only my close friends are there.” Jug said giving in. “Yay! Thanks! I will go get ready” Veronica said leaving the kitchen bringing her mug with her.

 

Veronica got back to her room and went to work. She pulled on a black lace long sleeve dress that fell just above her knees. It wasn’t too long but it also wasn’t too short it was typical Veronica. She curled her hair perfectly so it flowed a little bit past her shoulders. Veronica applied her make it delicately. Not over doing it but still adding her signature dark purple lip. She turned and pulled on her signature pearls. Her final touch was a pair of black heels. This may sound like a lot of black for a normal person but for Ronnie it was normal. Black was her color, always was and always will be. She took one final look in the mirror, “Perfect as always” she said to her reflection. “Jug you ready?” Veronica called out walking into the living room. “Have been for an hour princess.” He said getting up from the couch. “You’re still calling me princess?” she asked laughing while walking out the trailer door. Jughead followed close behind her, “You will always be princess to me” he said with a smile on his face even though she couldn't see it. 

 

“So where’s your car?” Veronica asked looking around. “Right here” Jug said handing her a helmet and walking over to his Harley which was definitely an update from the dingy bike he had in high school. Jug pulled on his helmet and got on the bike, “You coming or walking?” he said laughing. “I’ve never been on a motorcycle” she admitted still not getting on the bike. “I promise, it’s safe” Jughead said holding out his hand. Veronica took it, taking a seat behind Jughead, straddling the seat. Veronica placed her hands on her thighs, “No princess you need to hold on or you will go flying off once we start.” Jug said taking her hands and wrapping them around his waist. Veronica couldn’t even connect her hands because Jughead was that big. Not fat by any means, pure muscle. She would feel his abs through his shirt. The sound of the Harley Davidson starting up made Veronica jump, she grabbed on to Jug, clutching his t-shirt. She could hear Jughead chuckle, “Shut up” was all Veronica could mumble even laughing a little herself. The ride to the bar was not long at all, one maybe two miles. Once the pulled up to the bar, Veronica released Jug’s shirt even though part of her didn’t want to. “Wow, looks exactly the same as the last time I was here.” Veronica said laughing. 

 

“Come on Ronnie, the quicker you are out of the bar the better.” Jug said holding the door open for her. She stuck her tongue out at him when she walked under his arm and though the door. “Veronica Cecilia Lodge! Where the hell have you been all these years.” Cheryl yelled jumping off the bar stool. The two girls ran to each other and hugged, “Oh my god, I’ve missed you!” Veronica said still hugging her. They pulled back, “You still with the hotty biker?” Veronica asked. “Of course she is” Toni said walking up to them. “Hey Toni!” Veronica said pulling her into the hug. “You guys look so good” Ronnie said looking between the two girls. “You look amazing, I think you got hotter” Cheryl said. Jughead couldn’t help but chuckle and nod his head secretly in agreement. Little did he know, Toni saw the little movement and smiled. “Lets go Ronnie we have things to do” Jug said putting his hand in the small of her back to hurry her along. “What are you guys doing?” Toni asked raising her eyebrow. “Juggy needed my help with the books, I should put my degree to use somehow.” Veronica said laughing. “We will meet up later” she said to the girls, following Jug down to the basement. 

 

“So where are your books” Veronica asked looking around. “Right here” Jug said putting the cardboard box filled with paper on the desk. Veronica’s eyes widened at the horrendous sight in front of her. No shit they are having so many financial troubles, they have been tossing all the papers in this box. No organization no comparing , nothing. “Holy shit” was all she could say reaching in and looking around. “I know, I am not a good business guy.” he said smiling. “Okay i’ll organize this then go through them, there must be some places you can cut costs.” Veronica said taking a seat and pulling out some of the papers. “Thank you Ronnie, it means alot.” he said placing his hand on hers. Veronica looked up smiling but before she could answer someone burst through the door. Jug pulled his hand away and looked over at Sweet Pea out of breath, “Hey Veronica good to see you but Jughead we have a situation… need….you… now” he said trying to catch his breath.  “Hey Sweet Pea” Veronica said quietly as Jug walked up to SP. “What happened?” he asked. “Huge fight at the construction on Main, you need to come now” He said running out. Jug followed, “Jughead” Veronica yelled standing up behind the desk. “I’ll be back, stay here in this office” He said. “Be careful please” Veronica said with fear shining in her eyes. Jughead could tell just from her voice she was terrified. “Ronnie, I will be okay just stay here.” he said before leaving. Veronica sat back down, she continued to work but all she could think about was the major fight going on that Jughead was in the middle of it. 

 

Jughead sped to the construction site right behind Sweet Pea. Once he got off his bike he saw the extent of the fight. Ghoulie vs. Serpent, full on fist fight. Jug went over and pulled the guy off of Fangs landing a hard right hook knocking him out instantly. “Thanks dude, Fangs mumbled obviously not happy that he needed help. “Get the guys and lets go, before this get out of hand” Jug said. Both Sweet Pea and Fangs nodded going around trying to round up the guys. Jughead caught the eye of Malachi, the head of the Ghoulies. “Well well well, Forsythe how are you tonight” He said smirking. “It’s Jughead” Jug said. “Okay Jughead…..How’s Haley? Malachi asked smirking and laughing. Jughead gritting his teeth, “Call your guys off and I’ll call off mine” he said stepping forward. “Why would I do that, it’s fun” Malachi said looking around at the war scene erupting around them. “Malachi neither of us want our guys hurt, I do not want it to lead to it.” Jug said now less then a step away. “Do not tell me what I want” Malachi said just as he lunged forward slicing at Jug with a knife. 

 

Jughead felt the knife slice his abdomen and immediately felt the blood rush down his shirt. He placed his hand on his shirt then held it up examining the blood. Jug took a deep breath and lunged forward grabbing and twisting the knife causing him to drop it and cutting his hand in the progress. Jughead grabbed Malachi’s wrist twisting it and planting a hard punch to his face. Malachi dropped to his knees. Jughead pulled his foot back and poweredit forward delivering a hard kick to his chest. Once Malachi was on his back, Jug got on top of him and continued to punch him. Over and over, hit after hit he delivered until not one ounce of consciousness was detected in Malachi. Jug got up off of him, “SERPENTS LET’S GO NOW” he yelled. Each of the snakes jumped on their bikes leaving the mess of Ghoulies behind.  

 

“How the hell did that start” Jughead yelled at the rest of his gang crowded into the bar. No one said anything, “Someone better answer me” He said again sternly still clutching his abdomen. “It was me” Jasper said raising his hand, “I went to give the Ghoulies a piece of my mind for stealing our job and it got out of hand.” He said looking down. “Leave and do not come back till you cool your temper. You could have gotten your fellow members killed.” Jughead said before leaving the group in the bar. He walked down the basement and opened the office door. 

 

“Jughead, what happened?!” Veronica said jumping from her seat. She walked over to him peering up and down at the bloody guy in front of her. “I’m fine Ronnie just some cuts.” Jug said taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk. Veronica looked around the office until she finally found a first aid kit. Veronica kneeled in front of him, “Let me see” she said. Jug held out his hand. She started cleaning it with the alcohol pads, he winced a little. “I’m sorry” she said. Veronica applied some antibiotics and used some butterfly bandages to hold the skin together. Veronica got up off her knees, “Stand up let me see your chest.” She said. “Someone’s bossy” he mumbled getting up. Jug lifted his shirt up and over his head. He heard a gasp come from Veronica’s lips, he looked down examining what she was seeing. There was a large gash across his stomach. There were so many bruises starting to form even this early. Veronica’s hand grazed gently over his pec muscle where there was a large black and blue bruise. Jughead put his hand under her chin lifting her gaze to his eyes, “Hey I am okay Ronnie” he said quietly. Tears formed in her eyes, “I know” she said. Veronica bent down and started to clean the wound. This time Jug winced a lot more then when she cleaned his hand. Veronica peered up, their height difference now completely noticeable, “I’m sorry, I am almost done” she said. Veronica applied the antibiotics and the butterfly bandages to close the wound. Veronica placed her fingers on her lips, kissing them, then placing her fingers on the wound. “There, you are all set” she said smiling. “Thanks Ronnie” Jughead replied putting his shirt on again.

 

“You want to talk about this fight?” she asked sitting in the desk chair again. “No, I need a distraction. How is this going.” he said motioning to the piles of papers on the desk. “Actually good, I finally organized them. I am actually going to pick up some binders so you will actually have books instead of a box of papers” Veronica said laughing. Jughead laughed stepping to the side of her and placing his arm on the chair. “So your sales do not match up at all.” Veronica said. “What do you mean” he asked bending down, inches from her face. “Well I looked at the finances from when your dad ran the bar, the sales and purchases matched. Your finances on the other hand have large discrepancies, you are buying a lot more then selling.” Veronica said looking at him. Inches from his lips, both of them noticed. Veronica turned her head quickly, “So what does that mean Ronnie?” He asked still not really understanding. “People are drinking the booze and not paying which means you are losing a lot of money.” Veronica said. Jughead got up running his hand through his hair, “damn it”. Jug peered down at his watch, “Veronica you need to leave” he said. “Why, i’m not done.” she replied. “The bar is going to start getting busy soon and I don’t want you here. You can finish tomorrow.” Jug said opening the door for her. Veronica got up, “I texted Cheryl, she will give you a ride home. I’ll be here late, there is some money in the draw for dinner.” Jughead explained. “Okay see you later” Ronnie said starting to walk out. “Hey princess, thanks for patching me up” he said laughing. Veronica just rolled her eyes, he will never stop calling her princess even if she hates it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos if you like it! I also wanted to just let people know I am going to try to update as quick as I can but I am taking a summer class and working, so I am pretty busy but I am really excited about this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update!! Thanks for reading!

Once Cheryl pulled up to the trailer she turned to Veronica, “So what are you going to do tonight?”. “Probilily nothing, it's not like I have many friends in this town anymore” Veronica replied laughing a little. “Come to the bar tonight! Toni is bartending so I go and get a little drunk!” Cheryl said clapping her hands excitingly. “Jughead does not want me anywhere near the bar at night.” Ronnie said shutting it down. “Oh my god, is he your father? It will be fun! And it will give us a chance to catch up” Cheryl said giving her the puppy dog eyes. “Cheryl…” Veronica whined, “Veronica Lodge, when have you ever given up a chance to dress a little slutty and get drunk” Cheryl asked grinning. Veronica knew she was right, she never dresses wicked provocatively except behind closed doors if you know what I mean. This would be fun, she hasn’t gone out and gotten drunk since the whole shit went down with her parents. Jughead is going to be so mad at her, she saw the way he reacted when he realized the time. “Pretty please” Cheryl begged. “Fine but you need to pick me up, I am not walking there in the dark” she said giving in. “YES! I am so excited, i'll pick you up at 10!” Cheryl said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Yeah yeah, see you later” Veronica said rolling her eyes and getting out of the red convertible. She looked down at her watch, she had 4 hours to get ready, that is plenty of time.

 

Jughead made his way up stairs and took a seat at the bar. Toni walked over handing him his usual beer, “Where’s Veronica?” she asked looking around. “I sent her home” he said taking a long sip of his beer. “Why did you make her leave?” “You know how dangerous it is” Jug said emotionless. “Jughead Jones, Veronica of all people can handle herself” Toni said laughing. “No…..I will not let that happen again.” He said eyeing Toni. She saw the sadness and defeat in his eyes and knew immediately what he was thinking of. She put her hand on top of his, “Veronica is not Haley” she said quietly. Jughead tore his hand from hers taking another large sip of his beer before slamming it down. “Jug listen to me, Haley did not know how to handle it,Veronica can.” Toni said. “No I will not let it happen again, especially not to Veronica.” Jughead said. “You like her? Don’t you?” Toni asked sinceraily. “It doesn't even matter what I feel, it will not happen” Jug said sipping his beer. “You deserve happiness too Jug” Toni said. “Just drop it, you and I both know I can’t have any weakness. We all know what happened when I gave in to temptation last time” He said with a crack in his voice. Toni looked down upset as the memories came flooding back. Poor Haley, poor Jughead. “I’m going to finish looking through the paperwork, let me know if you need any help” Jug said before descending down the stairs to his office. 

 

Veronica threw another shirt on her bed in frustration. She has been trying to pick out an outfit for 45 minutes now with no luck. Her hair was already curled to perfection and her makeup was applied with great attention to detail. “UGHHHH” Veronica groaned in anger, “What the hell am I going to wear.” She mumbled to herself. Veronica grabbed her phone and dialed Cheryl, “Hey bitch, I am leaving now.” she said. “Yeah about that, I have no idea what to wear. I left almost all my slutty stuff from college back in New York.” Veronica explained. “I have the perfect outfit that will look so hot on you.” Cheryl said literally smirking on the other side of the phone. Before Veronica could object knowing just how slutty Cheryl loves to dress, she said she was on her way and hung up the phone. Within minutes the red convertible came peeling into the trailer park and came to a stop right outside Jug’s front door. Cheryl walked through the front door meeting Veronica,  “Damn Cheryl, you look hot” she said looking over her outfit. Cheryl was in a tight black bodycon dress with tall black stilettos, and obviously donning her red serpent’s jacket. Cheryl walked right past her. 

 

“Put this on then your tight dark jeans” Cheryl said storming into the bedroom. “Come into my room why don't you” Veronica said laughing and grabbing her jeans. She shimmied into the body suit and then her jeans. “God I would kill for your ass” Cheryl said. “Oh shut up you look great” Ronnie said laughing. Veronica looked in the mirror and even she had to admit she looked fucking great. Veronica had a on a black lace bodysuit that had a plunging V neck line which showed off her boobs perfectly. Accompanied with her dark wash skinny jeans and black gladiator heels. Cheryl turned her around and looked at her up and down, “Something is missing” She said trying to figure it out. Veronica saw a light shine in her eyes, “I know!” She yelled in excitement. Cheryl grabbed her purse and fetched out a lipstick. Walking over to Veronica she slowly put it on her lips and then stepped back. “There Perfect! You look so good I would fuck you if you weren't straight.” she said smirking at her work. “Ummm thanks” Veronica said laughing while turning around. Cheryl had obviously put on her signature candy apple red lipstick which Even Veronica had to admit it tied the whole outfit together.  

 

Cheryl and Veronica walked arm in arm into the packed Serpent Bar. It looked entirely different then it did during the bar. The bar was almost filled and every pool table was taken. There were Serpents everywhere. Most of them Veronica didn’t know, she knew the usual ones like Sweet Pea, Fangs and Mustang. Immediately all eyes were on the, It made sense though Veronica was what you call fresh meat. “What are you doing here?” Toni asked as they both sat down. “We are here to drink duhhhh babe” Cheryl said laughing. “Does Jughead know you are here?” Toni asked Veronica ignoring Cheryl. “No I don't have to ask him now let's get some drinks!.” Ronnie said smirking over at Cheryl. “You heard her babe, we are blacking out tonight!” She added. Toni rolled her eyes knowing this was not going to end well at all. She grabbed 2 titos and sodas placing them in front of the girls. “Can we have 4 tequila shots” Cheryl asked. Toni rolled her eyes and placed them in front of us. Each girl grabbed a shot glass, “To Veronica finally coming back to Riverdale” Cheryl cheered as bother girls downed the burning liquid. “This one is too you two hot girls for still being together all these years!” Veronica said talking about Cheryl and Toni. Both the girls then again swallowed the tequila with ease. 

 

“So what the hell brought you back to Riverdale.” Cheryl asked over the load music. “My parent’s awful decisions finally caught up to them.” Veronica said taking a sip of her drink. “Are they in Jail?” “Yup” Ronnie said popping out the P before finishing her drink. “Toni, can I have another?” Veronica asked smiling. “How the hell did you finish that so quickly?” Toni asked making another. “What I was thirsty” She responded taking another sip of the new drink. “So what does them in jail mean for you?” Cheryl asked. “We lost everything, that's why I am here. I had no idea where to go so this is where I came” “How long are you staying?” Chery asked. “Basically indefinitely, I have nowhere to go” Veronica said laughing, definitely starting to get tipsy. “Oh my god that's great! You can help me plan the wedding because someone would rather elope” Cheryl said sticking her tounge out at Toni. “You guys are engaged! That's great!” Veronica screamed a little. “I think that calls for another shot?” Ronnie asked eyeing Cheryl who nodded happily before looking at Toni. Toni shook her head and gave it to them, Right when she put it down the girls pick them up and drowned them. 

 

“Hey babe, I haven’t seen you around here before” A mystery Serpent said coming up next to Veronica. “Just moved here” she replied sipping her drink slowly. “So sexy what can I call you?” He asked sneaking his hand on her knee. “Donnie get away from her” Toni said coming back over. “What Toni! I am just welcoming the new girl” he said reverting his eyes back over to Veronica. “She does not need welcoming we are doing that just fine, now go before I get someone to remove you” Toni said with anger in her voice. “Come find me later babe” Donnie said rubbing his hand on her thigh before leaving. “Toni why did you send him away?” Ronnie asked. “He is an asshole” “As asshole that she could have had sex with.” Cheryl said nudging Veronica. 

 

Sweet pea made his way down to the basement before knocking on the officer door. “Come in!” Jug yelled. “How’s everything going up there?” Jug asked. “Good we have a full bar, they are really loving Veronica, she is the talk of the guys.” He said laughing while taking a seat. Jughead immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up, “What are you talking about? She isn’t here” Jug said confused. “Yeah she is, she's drinking with Cheryl at the bar” Sweet Pea admitted. “Sweet Pea that is not fucking funny” Jughead said gritting his teeth. “Jug I am not lying. She is literally upstairs” he said quietly scared of what Jughead was going to do. You see Sweet Pea was never scared of Jughead, they have been friends forever and been through so much. They were like brothers but right now Sweet Pea was genuinely terrified of the guy in front of him. He saw the anger build in his eyes and did not want to see it come out. Jughead shot up and started walking to the door, Sweet Pea got up and blocked the door. “Jughead do not go up there and make a scene. She is with Cheryl, she is perfectly fine” Sweet Pea explained. “Get the hell out of my way, this is my bar and I will do what I want.” Jug said pissed off. Sweet Pea knew if he stayed there any longer he was going to get the brunt of his anger, which he did not want. Sweet Pea moved to the side allowing Jug through, he followed him up the stairs.

 

Jughead made it to the top of the stairs and scanned the bar looking for Veronica. No matter how many times he looked, he could not find her. He did see Toni who would know where she was. He walked behind the bar and cornered Toni. “Where the hell is she?” he asked not joking around. “She is having fun” Toni said taking a deep breath. “Did you know she was planning on coming with your fiance?” he asked. “No I promise” Toni said. “Why didn’t you come tell me when she showed up?” He demanded. “She was having fun and I was watching over her.” Toni admitted. “You can not let what happened to Haley affect you, it was not your fault.” Toni continued. “Do not bring her up again, you have no idea how bad that hurt me” Jug said, “Now where the hell is she?” He said. Before Toni could answer, Jughead heard the most contagious laugh and knew immediately who it was. 

 

Jughead looked over to the pool table area and saw Veronica. She looked fucking amazing, wearing a skimpy bodysuit that showed off her perfect cleavage. Her and Cheryl were playing pool with two other Serpents who Jug knew did not have a good reputation. One of the Serpents had his hands around Veronica helping her shoot. Jug felt the rage start to boil in his veins. Toni looked over seeing the site in front of her, “Jug do not do something stupid” she said. He abandoned Toni at the bar and marched over to the pool room. “Jughead! Where have you been?” Veronica said slurring her words. She walked over to Jug trying to pull him into a hug. Both other Serpent guys pulled back, not wanting to get in the way of their king. “What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay at the trailer” Jug said looking Veronica in the eyes. “Cheryl invited me, I wanted to have fun and drink” Ronnie said giggling. “Well you are leaving” Jug said slipping his hand around her waist. Ronnie reached up putting her arm around his neck, pulling her lips to his ear “Are you bringing me home Juggy” she whispered so only he could hear her. “Yes” He said continuing to basically carrying her out of the bar. Jughead could hear all the whispers as he walked past the guys.

 

“Who is that? She is so hot”

“Is that Jug’s new girl?” 

“Wow I never thought he would move on after Haley”

“They are one good looking couple” 

 

Jughead just shook his ignoring all the comments. Once they were outside he pulled her to the his bike. Veronica sat on the bike while Jug put on his own helmet. “Here Ronnie” he said handing her a helmet. “I can’t this, it does not go with my outfit” she said handing it back. “You need to wear it, to stay safe.” He explained handing it back to her. Veronica stood up pressing her chest to his, “Don’t you like my outfit?” She asked looking up at him. Even with her heels on she was still significantly shorter. He gulped looking down at her, first her perfect boobs pressed on his chest then her moved his eyes to hers. Veronica moved her hand to feel his chest, “You look so good Jug” she whispered. “Veronica, we can’t” he said trembling from her touch. “What? You don’t find me attractive?” she asked raising an eye. “Veronica, you know that’s not true.” he said trying not to look at her. Veronica raised her hand turning his head to look at her, “Then show me” she whispered. Jug shook his head and stepped back handing her the helmet again. He got on the bike, “Get on Ron” he said. Veronica jumped on the bag after finally putting her helmet on because Jug was not moving until she had it on. Veronica slipped her hands around his waist. She was playing with the bottom of his shirt before finally sneaking them beneath his shirt. Jughead sucked in sharply after feeling her hands on his abs but continued driving. She slowly traced her fingers outlining his abs, finishing as they pulled up to the trailer.

 

Veronica pulled her hands out of his shirt and got off the bike. She took the helmet off, dropping it to the floor. Before Jug could say anything, she got back on the bike but this time sitting in front of Jughead, facing him. 

 

“We need to talk” Veronica said placing her hands on his thighs. “Why don’t we go inside and talk then.” Jug said trying to get up only to be pulled back down. “I would like to talk here, just like this.” she said moving closer to him. “Veronica I think it is time for bed.” Jug said trying to ignore the fire starting in his pants from her touch. “Why do you not like me?” She asked. “I do like you it’s not that.” He said again trying to avoid eye contact. Veronica’s hand traveled from his legs toward the zipper of his jeans. “No Ronnie” he said grabbing her wrists. You know what, “I am literally throwing myself at you, you don't know how lucky you are. Because any guy at that bar would love to have me!” She screamed but slurred getting up and walking toward the trailer. “Veronica do not say that” He said following her. Once Veronica got to the stairs she tried to walk up them but fell backwards. Jughead ran and caught her just before she was going to hit the ground. He was now holding her bridal style bringing her into the trailer. “Put me down right now” She mumbled. Once he was in the living room, he gently put her down. Veronica turned on her heels to look at him, “What is your problem!” she yelled. “I don't have a problem” he said putting his hands in the air. “You obviously do because you freaked out at me at the bar and then I throw myself on you and you turn me down.” She yelled. “Veronica it is not that simple” He tried to explain. “It is though! You cannot tell me who I can hook up with! I can have sex with any Serpent that I want.” Veronica yelled drunkenly. 

 

“I can promise no body from the Serpents are going to do anything to you because I am the King, they listen to me” he said smirking knowing it was true. Everyone now assumed that they were together so nobody from his crew would touch her. “Fine but the Ghoulies do not give a shit about you, they would love me” Ronnie said smirking. Jughead’s face tensed up getting completely serious, “Don’t you dare go near any of them” He said through his teeth. “You can’t tell me what to do.” she said walking away. Jughead quickly turned her around by her waist, “Veronica I am telling you to stay the hell away from them, I can't lose you too” He whispered. Jughead Jones is actually being sentimental. “Who did you lose?” She asked. “It does not matter but please for me, do not do anything stupid” He begged. “I promise I won't” Veronica said softly trying to take his hand. “Thank you, now go to bed.” he said walking past her to his room, closing the door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to Update! I didn't forget about it, don't worry!

When Veronica woke up her hand went immediately to her head. She had one bad headache. She groaned and got up looking over in the mirror. Ronnie looked like a complete mess. Her hair was everywhere, makeup smudged and she was still in the clothes she wore last night. Veronica got up and went out in the hallway, Jug’s door was still closed. So she had no idea if he was still in there or had left. Veronica peeled off her clothes once she got into the bathroom, then jumped in the shower. She needed to wash away this damn hangover. Once she finished she got out, brushing her hair and just throwing it up in a messy bun. She then changed into black bootie shorts and an NYU purple tank top, that shows her nipples a little. She normally wouldn't wear this if some else was here but her hangover is too much right now, all she wants is to be comfortable. 

 

When she walked out of the bathroom she noticed Jughead’s door open, so he was home. Veronica could smell the coffee brewing from the kitchen, she walked in and saw him sitting on the counter. “Hey can we talk about last night?” Veronica asked. Jughead’s thoughts tugged at his mind right when she walked in. Of course back in highschool, he knew Veronica was hot. Everyone knew it but she was more than that. They had gotten close after the whole Betty and Archie thing. That whole summer before she left was full of laughter and arguments on what the best classic movie was. Jughead loved the original Godfather while Veronica argued that Breakfast at Tiffany's was the best. He fell for her that summer but once she left, he just pushed it aside. Now here she is standing in front of him. Yeah she's smart and beautiful but somehow she got more attractive in that 4 years. Which was showcased last night in her little bodysuit. “I cannot go here with Veronica for multiple reasons” he thought…

 

1- We have too much history

2- I am the leader of a gang which puts her in danger

3- She can get hurt like Haley

4- She is way out of my league

………….And 5- She is the infamous Veronica Lodge

  
  


“Sure what’s up?” he asked trying not to look at her boobs, god why do you do this to me, he thought. “I just wanted to apologize about last night. I should have talked to you before just showing up at the bar.” She said crossing her arms in front of her chest. “Listen, I do not want to boss you around but Riverdale has changed Ron and I am just trying to look out for you.” He said. “I’m not use to it, these last four years I have been the only one looking after myself.” Veronica admitted. “Well now you have me, so get used to it Princess” Jug said laughing a little handing her a cup of coffee. Veronica rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. “I also have to apologize for the little bike incident.” Ronnie said chuckling a little. “Oh you remember that?” He asked raising his eyebrows. “Of course I do and I am mortified. I just get very handsy when I am drunk, what can I say” she said laughing. “It's fine as long as you are not handsy with any of the Serpents” Jug said eyeing her. “So I can be handsy with you?” she asked smirking. Jughead started to speak but got cut off “I was kidding don’t worry” Veronica said laughing. Jug just laughed, what was he supposed to say….. Go for it because Jughead would love that. No he can't say that, it would be weird as fuck. 

 

“I’m going to go get ready” Veronica said leaving the Kitchen. Jughead followed, “Ready for what?” he asked. “I have to finish the books, I picked up the binders” She said walking into her room. Jug leaned against the door frame watching her, “You don't have to go back today” he said. “I want to, I have nothing to do anyways” she said going through her closet. “And don’t worry I won't dress slutty” Veronica said laughing. “You are killing me Veronica” he said walking away. “You love it!” she yelled after him. Veronica got dressed putting on high-waisted light washed jeans with rips in them. A lace white crop top that showed her stomach enough to be hot but not enough to look like a slut. Then finished it off with tan gladiator sandals. Her makeup was perfect and hair was lightly curled. She then pulled half her hair back to showcase her face. Veronica took one last look in the mirror, she looked beautiful. “Come on Jug” she yelled walking out. “I thought you were hungover, why are you yelling” Jug said laughing from his room. She walked to his door looking in the room just as he was slipping his Serpent jacket on. “I have to say, you look good in leather” Veronica said laughing. Jug turned and his jaw dropped a little. Damn she looks good was all he thought, “Shut your mouth or you’ll catch flies” Veronica said before she turned around and walked away. Jug eyed her ass as she walked away, “No Jughead, stop” he whispered to himself. 

 

Jug handed the helmet to Veronica, “I think we need to get a cuter helmet for me” she said putting it on. “I will add that to my to do list” he said laughing. “Come on Princess” He said patting the back of the bike. Veronica hoped on, sliding her hands around Jug’s waist. Ronnie snuggled close to him placing her head against his back. Jughead smiled as he drove his Harley, he did not want to admit it but he loved this. They pulled up to the Bar, both getting off the bike. “Give me the bag, i’ll carry it.” he said putting his hand out. Veronica grabbed the bag of binders and gave it to him. She pulled off her helmet and his putting both on the bike. Jug had one hand holding the bag and his other hand in the small of Veronica’s back leading her up the steps of the bar. He opened the door letting her walk in then immediately putting his hand back. 

 

“Well Well, I never thought I would see you back in the bar after last night” Cheryl said laughing. “If I didn’t have to finish these books, Jug would not have let me back in” Veronica said laughing while nudging Jug in the stomach. Toni smiled from the other side of the bar over the fact that Jughead was smiling down at Ronnie. “Either of you want a drink” she asked. “Actually I would love” Veronica said before being cut off, “No we are fine,Let’s go Ronnie”  Jug said looking at her. “I guess I’m not thirsty” she said laughing. “Let’s go finish these books” Veronica said grabbing Jug’s free hand pulling him toward the stairs. Both of them descended to the basement office together. 

 

“You think they are going to get together?” Toni asked Cheryl. “If he can finally move on then yes, I think Veronica could be the girl he has been looking for.” Cheryl admitted. “It took him so long to even leave the trailer after what happened to Haley” Toni said. “I know, it was terrible.” Cheryl said. “I cannot see him go through that again” Toni said taking Cheryl’s hand. “I have known both of them for a long time, I know Jug loved Haley but if anything even remotely close to that happened to Ronnie, Jughead would be 10x worse.” Cheryl explained. “Really?” Toni asked. Cheryl nodded her head slowly, “To be honest, I think they were always meant to be together even in highschool but they were both too blind to see it.” she admitted to her fiance. “I just really hope he decides to just take a chance” Toni said. “If anyone is going to make him take a chance again it is Veronica, she can be very persistent” Cheryl said laughing.

“So Princess, what do we have to do?” Jughead said clapping his hands together. “Wow you are actually going to help me?” She asked laughing. “Yup just tell me what to do” He said smiling. “Okay so each pile is a different year, so we need to put them in these binders by year but keep them in this order because they are organized within the piles.” Veronica explained handing him some of the binders. Both Veronica and Jug sat on the ground in the office putting the papers into binders. “I have to go looking for a job soon” Veronica said. “Why would you have to do that?” Jug asked. “You can’t pay for everything and If I am ever going to move out, I need money” she said. “You’re moving out?” he asked looking at her. “I was planning on it eventually, does someone not want me to leave?” She asked smirking at him. “You can do what you want but I kinda like having a roommate.” Jug admitted to her. “Well even if I do move out, it won't be for a while anyways.” Veronica said smiling at Jug. 

 

There was a knock at the door, “Come in” Jug yelled. Cheryl came prancing in, “Hey V, do you think you could help me with the wedding tonight. It is literally next week and I have barely anything done.” she asked. “Yeah absolutely!” Veronica said excitingly. “And I just wanted to run something by you guys, as you know Betty is my cousin so I kinda have to invite her” Cheryl said kinda scared of their reaction. “Betty is your family, I would never tell you to not invite her because of us.” Jughead said. “She also put Archie down as her plus 1” She explained. Veronica took a deep breath, “I am okay with that, Jug?” Veronica said looking at him. “Yeah it's fine Cheryl, it is your wedding.” Jug said still looking kinda pissed. “Thanks so much you guys!” Cheryl said clapping. “When you’re done here V, i'll just bring you back to my place cause Toni’s shift is almost over” She said before leaving.

 

“This is going to be interesting” Veronica said laughing a little trying to detense Jughead. “It was so long ago but I really don’t want to see either of them.” Jug admitted to her. “I know me either, I haven't seen either of them in person since they left for school.” she said. “I saw Archie and Betty a couple times when they came home to visit their parents. But it was like we didn’t even know each other.” He explained. “They act like are were the ones that fucked up yet they were the ones that jumped into bed together.” Veronica said putting her last page into a binder. “Exactly, couldn’t have said it any better” Jug said chuckling a little. They both looked over the many binders that went back years. “I couldn’t have done this without you Ron, Thanks” Jug said putting his arm around her shoulder. She turned and jumped up on the desk sitting, “No problem, but now you are going to have to take inventory and only order what you need. Then you have to compare them to sales okay?” Veronica explained raising an eyebrow. Jughead looked completely confused, “I have no idea what you are talking about” Jughead admitted to her laughing. “Listen, I’ll show you the first one” she said giggling. “I have a better idea” Jug said smirking. 

 

Veronica looked at him confused and she raised an eyebrow indicating to him to continue. “Why don’t you just do this full time, i'll even pay you? You can manage all the money and ordering.” he said. “Are you offering me a job as your accountant?” Veronica asked. “Yeah if that's what you call it” He said laughing stepping closer to her. “You got pissed at me for coming here and drinking yet now you are offering me a job here?” She asked confused. “Well you can work during the day when I am here and if you want to drink we can compromise.” Jughead offered. “What compromise?” Ronnie asked. “You are only allowed to party here, If I am here too” Jug said. Veronica smiled, “Deal!” she said wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him into a hug. Jughead’s arms went directly to her as he settled himself between her legs. He inhaled her sweet smell from her hair and then pulled away but stayed in the same position. “Hey Jug can I ask you something” she asked looking at him still clutching his neck. Jughead rubbed her bare back that was exposed because of her crop top, “What is it Ronnie?” He asked smiling. “Last night when I was drunk, I remember you saying that you couldn’t lose me too. What were you talking about?” She asked. Veronica could feel Jughead tense up completely. He pulled away removing himself from between her legs, she instantly missed his presence. “it isn’t important” he said walking over opening the door. “It must be important to you, I know you Jug I saw it in your eyes” Veronica said jumping off the desk. “Veronica please just drop it” Jug said walking out the door. She followed him, Veronica finally hit a soft spot and she was determined to figure out what happened. “Jughead please just let me help you.” Ronnie said. “It is over Veronica, the only way you can help me is to listen to me so you stay safe.” Jug said walking into the bar. Before Veronica could push the topic any further, Cheryl and Toni came up to her. “Perfect timing, we were just coming to get you” Cheryl said. “Give me one second” she said before walking up to Jug. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and his arms wrapped around her waist. His fingers even dipped below the waistline of her pants a little. Ronnie put her lips to his ear, “I’m sorry I pushed, I will listen to you. I’ll see you later” she said before kissing his cheek tenderly. Then she turned around and walked out of the bar. Jughead placed his hand on his cheek where Veronica had just left her mark and watched her walk out of the bar instantly missing her company.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos if you like it. I want to know what people think!


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica rode with the 2 female Serpents driving directly into the trailer park that Jug also lived in. She never thought that Cheryl of all people would live in a trailer but I guess things really do change after four years. The red convertible parked at a white trailer that was directly diagonal to Jug’s. The three got out and entered the trailer. Veronica was shocked by the inside. It did not look like a trailer at all. The best way to describe it, is Thornhill as a trailer. Cheryl definitely took the role of decorating and Toni did nothing to stop her. Veronica came back to thinking about Jughead. Why was he so worried about her? What could have happened to effect Jughead so much? “Earth to Veronica” Cheryl said waving her hand in front of her face. “Sorry what did you say?” Ronnie asked. “Toni asked if you wanted a glass of Chardonnay?” Cheryl said. “ yeah that would be great” Veronica said smiling. Cheryl grabbed her hand pulling her to the middle of the living room. Toni went to the kitchen to grab the wine. Cheryl pulled Ronnie to the floor, “so we are making the banner” she said putting all the lettering in front of her. Toni walked back in handing Veronica and Cheryl both wine while she herself had a beer. “So where is this wedding anyways?” Veronica asked taking a sip of her wine. “It’s at the Whyte Wyrm of course” Toni laughed. Veronica nodded, she should have known that. All the Serpents have any sort of big party at the bar, it is tradition. 

 

The girls started working on the banner. Toni and Cheryl were talking nonstop. More like bickering then talking. Discussing everything that has to do about the wedding and you guessed it, Cheryl was winning. Veronica sat there helping but was still in her head thinking about Jug. All she wanted was to be with him and to find out what happened. She needed to know what was bothering the King of the Serpents. “ Ronnie what the hell is your problem, you barely drank your wine and I am on my second glass. I usually am trying to catch up with you” Cheryl said picking up Veronica’s glass and handing it to her. “Can I ask you guys something?” Ronnie asked. “Sure” Toni said. “The other day Jughead said that he didn’t want to lose someone again and when I asked him about it, he got so weird and told me to drop it. Who did he lose?” Veronica explained. Cheryl immediately looked at Toni. Veronica looked between the two girls, both of their demeanors changed, they looked almost broken. “What are you not telling me” she asked looking at them. “ something happened” Cheryl said, Toni turned to her “I don’t know if we should tell her.” “Tell me what! Now you have to tell me” Veronica said. “It’s bad Ronnie” Cheryl said. “ well it’s affecting me because whatever that was so bad that happened, has him thinking he needs to protect me.” Ronnie said taking a large sip. Cheryl look at Toni who looked back at her. Cheryl just shrugged her shoulders at Toni basically telling her to do what she wants. “Fine I’ll tell you but you can’t tell Jughead. He doesn’t like talking about it, it will just piss him off” Toni said looking sternly at Veronica who nodded in agreement.

 

Toni took a deep breath and started the long and painful story,

 

“ it all started like 2 years ago. Jug went to Pops on Friday night like he always did. He did it every week, Pops on Friday after the bar closed and Sunday morning before the bar opened. Well when he was there he met this girl named Haley. She was this English teacher from Greendale. Of course they hit it off right away. You know how Jughead loves old literature so that is all they talked about. It ended up being routine, Jug would meet her there every week on Friday and Sunday. This went on for weeks before they started meeting outside of Pops. Haley and Jug started going out on real dates. She also started basically living at jughead’s trailer. They had become a real couple.Even Jughead told us that they were dating exclusively and you know that is huge for him to admit. He loved her Veronica.” Toni said.

 

“What happened to her” Veronica asked needing to know.

 

Toni looked over at Cheryl and took her hand squeezing it. “ Well Jug never told her about the Serpents, he didn’t want her to be scared of him. So for months she didn’t know until Jug accidentally forgot to hide his jacket and she found it in the trailer. Of course Haley confronted him about it and he told her everything. He thought she was going to leave him but she didn’t. Haley said she didn’t care that he was in a gang and that she loved him. That brought them even closer. Jughead started to bring her around the bar. Everyone knew her and loved her. We would all hangout there and she would constantly have Jug’s hand, we all thought they were going to get married. Well one night when we were all partying, Haley started not feeling well. Jughead offered to bring her home but she declined because she didn’t want to ruin his night. So Haley said goodbye to everyone and left. We all continued on our night having a great time. Toward the end of the night we started hearing some commotion outside, an engine was revving and a car horn was blaring. So of course we all went outside, there was a black convertible with passengers that were laughing. They pushed a body out of the car and sped away. Sweet pea ran up to the body and gasped really loud. Jughead started to walk up but once he got close Sweet Pea tried to push him back but he wouldn’t budge. He pushed around Pea and kneeled next to the body. It was Haley”

 

Veronica gasped, she thought about it. It made perfect sense, why Jughead was so protective. 

 

“She was dead, her body was completely mutilated. She had cuts and stab wounds all over her. She was raped and strangled to death. The King of the Ghoulies even carved his name in her chest. It was disgusting and heart breaking. Haley even had a note pinned to her for Jughead. We never got to see it, only he did but I can only imagine what it said.”

 

“What happened to the Ghoulie who did that? Is he is jail?” Veronica asked wiping the tear that rolled down her cheek.

 

“Nothing happened. We couldn’t start a war with them because if Jughead reported it to the police we would all go down. Gangs break rules and if the Ghoulies went down then they would bring us down too.” Toni said still clutching her fiancés hand.

 

“If you didn’t report then what happened to Haley’s body? Ronnie asked 

 

“ Jughead and Sweet Pea buried it somewhere, we don’t know where. It’s actually quite sad, if you look around town you can still find her missing posters that her family hung up. It’s awful but it’s gang life.” Toni explained.

 

“That is so sad. I can’t believe Jug had to go through that. He was probably heart broken”Veronica said sniffling

 

“ he was, in fact he basically gave up running the Serpents for awhile. Sweet Pea took over the face of the gang for a couple months while Jug just stayed behind the office doors. He would go from the office then home and that was it. Jug only started coming out just before you arrived, I think you made him happy again. It is like some light went on in him once you came along” Toni said. “ he just doesn’t want what happened to Haley to happen to you, he cares about you Veronica. Just let him” Cheryl said. Veronica felt instantly guilty, she had yelled at him about wanting to protect her and after hearing the story it makes sense. Jughead wants Veronica safe. Cheryl looked at her phone, “shit it’s midnight” she said. “ I should get home” Veronica said getting up. “Remember don’t tell Jug you know about Haley” Toni reminded her. Veronica just nodded wanting only to get back with Jughead. She opened the trailer door, it was down pouring. Luckily She could see Jug’s trailer, his motorcycle was in the driveway and the light was on which meant he was home. Veronica walked out the door shutting it after. She ran across the street, with the rain coming down hard around her the distance seemed so far. She finally made it to the door opening it quick and shutting it even quicker.

 

“ it must be really raining out” Jughead said laughing from the couch. Veronica looked over at him, he was smiling wide. She was imagining him kneeling over his dead girlfriends body, a picture she didn’t think would ever go away. Ronnie shook her head trying to forget it, “you think?” She said laughing. Jug stood up and walked up to her. “You know you’re not suppose to wear white when it rains” he said smirking while looking down at her chest. Veronica looked down at her white crop top that was completely soaked and see through. You could see every inch of her white bra underneath along with her perky erect nipples. She couldn’t help but smile as she raised her head to see the Jug was still staring. Veronica lifted her hand putting it under his chin and raised it to meet her eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t like what you see” she said smirking. Jughead smiled “I definitely never said I didn’t like it” he replied with a cheeky grin. Veronica shivered from the cold, “ go change, I’ll grab you a drink” he said walking to the kitchen. Veronica went to her room while Jughead poured her a glass of wine. He took his seat on the couch. “I can see you took my shirt” he said eyeing her in his signature S shirt that was so long he had no idea if she was wearing shorts. Her makeup was gone and her wet hair was pulled up into a bun. “Hope you don’t mind” Veronica said smirking before taking a seat next to him. “Absolutely not” he replied handing her a glass of red wine. Veronica looked at the cup confused, “why does this have an R on it?” She asked looking at him. “I knew you loved wine but I realized I didn’t have any wine glasses so I went to pick some up. They didn’t have any V’s so I got you an R for Ronnie.” He said smiling. “ thanks Jug” she said sliding a little closer. “There’s also a P over there for Princess” he said laughing, “of course” was all she muttered taking a sip.

 

“What are you watching?” Veronica asked turning her attention to the tv. “I don’t know some stupid show” he said. Veronica held out her hand, he knew exactly what she wanted so he handed her the remote. Ronnie scanned through the channels before landing on a movie. “Turn off the lamp” she said. Jug reached over turning it off allowing only the tv to be their light. Veronica slide closer cuddling up to Jug’s side, his arm immediately went and hung around her shoulders. “What are we watching” he asked not recognizing the movie. “ it’s Finding Dory” “we are watching a children’s movie” he asked in disbelief. “Shhhhhhhh” was all Veronica said cuddling close to him which Jughead gladly accepted. “Veronica are you crying?” Jug asked as he looked down to the girl in his arms. “It’s so sad Dory got separated from her family” she responded sniffling. Jughead couldn’t help but laugh, “this is literally an animation” he said. “Doesn’t mean it can’t be sad” Veronica said giving a little hit to his chest. Jug just shook his head and turned back to the movie he would only watch for Veronica. At some point in the movie he turned and looked at her, she was sound asleep. Jug grabbed the remote turning off the tv, he placed his hands under Veronica’s knees and her back lifting her. Jughead carries her bridal style into her room, this is when he realized she was wearing little shorts under his long T-shirt. Jug placed her down gently in the bed, she immediately snuggled up to her pillow. He pulled the blanket up covering her, Jug then bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple “goodnight Ronnie” he said before walking out. Jughead sat in his bed just thinking about her. He was falling and falling hard for Veronica. He hadn’t been this happy since Haley, he wanted to tell Ronnie about Haley but he wasn’t ready yet. To be honest he doesn’t know if he will ever be ready to talk about it. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep thinking about the girl sleeping in the other room.

 

One thing that a lot of people know about Veronica Lodge is that she doesn’t scare easily. She has gone through a lot of shit growing up and one thing she was taught was that fear is weakness. But there was one fear that no matter what she did, Veronica would never stop being scared of and that was thunderstorms. So when a loud bang of thunder and the flashing lighting rattled the trailer, Veronica shot up. Something terrified her about them. She basically grew up alone so no one was there to tell her it was just nature even thought she knew now, she didn’t care. They scared the shit out of her. Normally she would just go into the living room and watch tv until it was over but the weather app said that the storm would be going on for hours. Veronica got up and went into the hallway, she stood outside Jug’s room for a minute trying to decide if she should go in. Finally she just got the courage and knocked on the door. When there was no answer she slowly opened, “Jughead?” She called out quietly. Jughead sat up at the sound of her voice, “Ronnie what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked rubbing his eyes. “Yeah um, so I have a really big fear of thunderstorms” Veronica explained jumping a little at the sound of the thunder. Jughead laughed and leaned over pulling the covers down, revealing the spot in the bed between him and the wall. Veronica understood what he was saying. She shut the door and crawled from the bottom of the bed to the top, tucking her legs under the covers. Jughead reached down pulling the blanket up to their chest. Veronica turned facing the wall with her back to Jug. He reached over draping his arm around her waist, “so you’re scared of thunderstorms?” He whispered. “Shut up” Veronica said laughing. “Goodnight Ronnie” he whispered in her ear leaving a light kiss on her ear lobe. “Goodnight Juggy” She said whispered back smiling.This is the first time Veronica fell asleep during a thunderstorm. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow Jughead’s arm crept up Veronica’s shirt while they slept. When he woke up his arm was clutching Veronica’s bare skin under her shirt. Jug realized his hand was on her rib, his thumb was grazing her underboob. Right now they were as close as possible. Even though Jughead would have loved to stay in this position as long as possible, he felt weird knowing she was asleep. Yeah he didn’t put his hand there knowingly but still. Jughead slowly pulled his arm out of Ronnie’s shirt, this is when he realized just how fit she was. He instantly wish he didn't move. Jughead looked at his phone and realized he was suppose to be at the bar 15 minutes ago. He got up deciding to let Veronica sleep longer since she has been at the bar every morning by 9am. Jughead pulled on his jeans and a different shirt since Veronica was wearing his S one. He then pulled on his Serpent jacket and took one last look at the sleeping princess in his bed. All he wanted was to crawl back and snuggle up with her but he can’t. Jug walked out into the kitchen made some coffee for Veronica and wrote her a note. He then made his way to the bar for the day.

 

When Veronica woke up she realized she was alone in the bed. Where the hell is Jug she thought. She sat up pulling down her shirt that rode up quite a bit while she slept. Ronnie walked out of his room and immediately smelled coffee. There was a full pot of coffee on the counter plus a note. 

 

_ Ronnie _

 

_ I didn’t want to leave you alone but I had to get to the bar. I made you some coffee, when you're ready call Cheryl and she will give you a lift to the bar. I'll see you soon Princess. _

 

_ Jug _

 

Veronica smiled at the note in front of her. She is falling for this man hard. Ronnie grabbed the travel mug and poured some coffee. She texted Cheryl that she will be ready in 30 minutes to leave. Veronica sat on the ground in her room in front of the mirror and applied her make up. As usually it was perfect but she decided to leave off the dark lipstick. That is more of a night party look, not a work look. Jughead told her she could wear whatever to bar since he owned it. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a grey and purple NYU tank top. Veronica pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She looked different then she normally did but it was a good different. She looked natural. Lastly she decided on her white tennis shoes. This is one thing she learned at college, she did not need to dress to the 9’s every second. In Fact she was beautiful without all the glitz and glam. Veronica grabbed her travel cup and talked out the trailer.

 

She walked over to Cheryl’s trailer knocking on the door. The door opened showing Cheryl in her typical biker attire, “Where the hell did the normal Veronica go” She asked. “I didn't feel doing it up” she said laughing. “Well Lodge lets go, your guy awaits” Cheryl said pulling Ronnie to her car. “He is not my guy” Veronica said getting in the car. Cheryl started driving to the bar. “You and I both know you like Jug” she said smiling. “I don’t know okay, I really like hanging out with him and the way he makes me feel” Veronica admitted. They pulled up to the bar and Cheryl turned to her, “I never thought I would see Veronica Lodge falling for Jughead Jones.” She said laughing. “Shut up” She said laughing while playfully smacking her on the arm. Both the girls walked up the stairs toward the front door, “shit, I left my phone in your car. I’ll meet you inside” Veronica said. Cheryl continued inside while Veronica went back to the convertible. She leaned over grabbing her phone on the seat, “well who are you beautiful?” Someone said behind her. Veronica jumped a little turning around, “um hi” was all she said to the mystery man in front of her. “Are you a new Serpent because I have never seen you before and believe I would have remembered you.” He said smirking. “I am not a Serpent just a friend” she replied. “You went to NYU huh, beauty and brains.You just keep getting better and better” he said tugging on her shirt, trying to pull her closer. Veronica stepped back, “ who are you?” She asked. “Malachi and you are” he asked back. “Sorry you got to do more before you get to know my name” she said crossing her arms. Malachi pulled a rose from behind his back and handed it to her, “maybe I can find out in the future beautiful when we meet again” he said winking before waking away. 

 

Veronica walked inside still holding the rose. Everyone was sitting at the bar, Jug , Sweet Pea and Fangs. Cheryl and Toni were both behind the bar talking to them. Veronica stood next to Jug “hey” she said smiling to him. He wrapped his arm around her slipping his thumb in her belt loop, pulling her close. “How did you sleep?” He asked. “Perfect” She said smiling. He kissed her gently on the cheek while everyone watched and smiled to each other. This was their thing. Neither one admitted feelings but there were little touches and kisses here and there, it was nice. Veronica put the rose on the bar while Jug’s arm was still wrapped around her. “Where did you get that?” Cheryl asked. All attention turned to Veronica and her random single rose. “This guy was flirting with me outside and gave it to me, it was really uncomfortable.” She admitted. “Who was it!” Toni asked. “I didn’t know him but he said his name was Malachi” she said. Suddenly there was a worried look that came across everyone’s face. Jughead tightened his grip turning Veronica abruptly toward him. “What did you say?” He asked obviously upset. “He said his name was Malachi” Ronnie repeated as she swallowed. Jughead quickly jumped of the chair and picked Veronica up by the waist placing her on the chair he had just abandoned. “Stay inside, you understand Ronnie” was all he said. Veronica nodded as Jug turned and walked toward the door. Sweet Pea and Fangs also got up quickly following him. Veronica turned toward Cheryl and Toni, “what the hell was that about?” She asked. “Malachi is the leader of the Ghoulies”  Cheryl said. “As in the guy that hurt Haley” Toni continued looking down. Veronica a gasped “shit” she said getting up, “NO do not follow them, that will make things worse” Toni said stopping Veronica from leaving. 

 

Moments later the three walked back in the bar, “we looked around but we couldn’t find him” Fangs said taking a seat again. Veronica met Jug’s gaze and walked up to him quickly, “I’m sorry I didn’t know it was him” she said panicking. Ever since she heard the story about Haley she vowed to listen to him. She just broke the first major rule. He took her face gently in his hands, “it’s okay you didn’t know, but I need to know what he said.” Jug asked. “He just said I was beautiful and asked me if I was a Serpent which I said no. Then asked me about NYU and pull me a little.” But before she could continue he cut her off, “he touched you?! Are you hurt” Jughead said. Veronica could see the rage building inside him, “he just pulled on my shirt to get me to move closer to him, I’m not hurt. Then he asked for my name but I didn’t give it to him. Then he just gave me a rose out of nowhere and said we can meet again.” Veronica finished explaining. “If you see him again come to me” he said concerningly. “I will I promise” Veronica said. She could see the pain in his eyes, she reached up wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands moved to her waist. “I am okay Juggy, I am right here with you” She said calming him down. He pulled her close into a hug leaving a small kiss in the crook of her neck. 

 

Veronica pulled away after a few seconds, “As much as I would love to stay in this embrace, I need to get to work” she said. “You don't have to work, I am your boss you know?” he said smirking. “That could be really hot, if you know what I mean” Veronica said winking, before walking away. Jug just shook his head imagining what Veronica was thinking. He took a seat at the bar again while Ronnie grabbed the clipboard to start the count. She went behind the bar and started counting the bottles. She needed to order the alcohol today for it to get her in time for the wedding. The last thing Veronica needed was Cheryl freaking out because there wasn't enough alcohol. “Ronnie, make sure you order enough champagne” Cheryl chimed in sitting next to Jug. “Don’t worry, I am ordering like 15 bottles” Veronica said laughing. “You think that's enough?” she asked. “Cheryl, you are having your wedding in a biker bar. I do not think champagne is going to be the drink of choice” Veronica said which made the other Serpents laugh. Veronica finished the count and went downstairs to the office. She sat at the desk comparing the drink sales from last night with the money in the draw. The money was off and Veronica didn’t understand why. No matter how many times she went over the numbers, it did not makes sense. She needed a break so she ordered the alcohol. 

 

Just as she was taking another look at the document Jug came waltzing in. “You snuck away quietly” he said laughing. “Yeah I just needed to finish and all the alcohol is ordered” Veronica said smiling. “How the hell did I do things before you” he commented chuckling a bit. “Come look at this” Ronnie said. Jughead walked over behind her and peered over her shoulder. “See this is the amount of alcohol you sold last night and this is the amount of money the guys turned in last night.” Veronica said pointing to the numbers. “Why is that one higher?” Jug asked. “That’s my point, it should match. For some reason you have an extra $150.” Veronica said looking up at him. “So what do we do Princess.” He asked her. “Well since I can’t figure out why and you’re not losing money I'll just watch it. Who was bartending last night?” she asked him. “Fangs and Mustang” “Okay i'll just keep track of them to make sure more cash doesn't just show up.” Veronica said smiling and closing the book. “Does that mean you’re done.” Jug said taking a seat on the corner of the desk. Veronica leaned back, “Isn’t this dream suppose to have me on the desk?” She asked raising her eyebrow. “Jug smiled wide and got up, “I will gladly switch to see that” he said. Veronica got up and jumped on the desk taking Jug’s seat. He nesseled himself in between her legs while playing with the bottom of her shirt. He dipped his hand under her shirt grazing her skin making Veronica get a chill. “So what are you up to tonight?” She asked placing her hands on his shoulders. “I have to stay here late, it’s that stupid pool tournament the guys love” Jug said laughing moving his hands to the small of her back. “So that means I get to hang out.” She said smiling. “Who said that.” Jug said laughing. “You said I could be at the bar if you were here. I also do not want to be alone after the whole Malachi thing.” she said smirking. Veronica instantly felt his hands tighten at the sound of his name. “I don’t want to hear his name again” Jug said. “Juggy he didn’t hurt me and plus now I know what he looks like so I can avoid him.” Veronica said with a smile. “If he ever goes near you again I might kill him.” Jughead said gritting his teeth together. For some reason Veronica did not think he was joking. “ forget about him think about the hot outfit I’ll have on tonight.” She said wiggling out of his legs and standing up. “You better not dress too hot because there will be a lot of bikers here.” Jug responded.”well I only care if one is looking at me plus remember I get handsy when I drink.” Veronica said winking at Jughead before walking out. “Can’t wait Princess!” He yelled after her, Veronica laugh as she walked up the stairs confirmed to him she’s heard. 

 

“What do you think of this Cheryl?” Veronica said turning in a black dress. “Oh my god Vee, it’s a biker bar not a 4 star restaurant. stop with the dresses.” Cheryl said laughing. “ I’m sorry I love dresses, and if you’re going to criticize everything you pick something out.” She said crossing her arms. “ fine but I would like a thank you when Jughead can’t take his eyes off you.” Cheryl said smirking while rummaging through her closet. “Are you going to ever stop with the Jughead jokes!” Ronnie asked laughing. “Not until you finally fuck” she said handing Veronica a pair of shorts. “Cheryl!!” Ronnie said dropping her jaw. “Like you haven’t thought about what he is like in bed and put on hot panties I feel like you’ll need them tonight.” She said winking. So Veronica did just that. She put on black lace panties and light washed jean shorts. A black strapless bra and an off the shoulder black crop top. Veronica’s hair was in messy beach waves with her make perfect and finished with maroon lipstick. “You are so getting layed tonight.” Cheryl said pulling her toward the bar door. “I haven’t had sex in like a year” Veronica admitted. Cheryl gasped, “that needs to change, maybe take him in the back room for a quickie” she said stepping in the bar. “Absolutely not, I want our first time to be at least semi nice” Veronica. “So you have been thinking about having sex with Jug.” Cheryl stopped and said. “Shut up and let’s get a drink.” Ronnie said laughing a pulling her toward the bar. 

 

“Wow the hottest fiancé and straight girl in this bar” Toni said smiling. “Jughead is going to love this” she said point up and down Veronica’s body. “See I told her” Cheryl said before kissing Toni. “I know you want vodka tonic, what do you want Ronnie” Toni asked. “I’ll take a whiskey and ginger ale” Veronica asked. Toni gave both the girls their drinks and moved on getting drinks for the other Serpents. Veronica spotted Jughead on the other side talking to Sweet Pea. “I’ll be back” she said to Cheryl before grabbing her drink and walking over. “Hey Pea give us a minute” Veronica said. Sweet Pea nodded and winked at  Jug before walking away which Veronica noticed. “You are killing me” Jughead said wrapping his hand around her waist and slipping it into her back pocket pulling her close. “I knew you would like this outfit” Ronnie whispered. She slowly took a sip of her drink, “whiskey?” He asked. Veronica nodded handing him the glass, Jug finished the drink. “Hey that was mine” she said smiling. Jug pulled her toward him, their chests meeting. “Good thing I own a bar” he said. “Let’s go Princess” Jughead said squeezing her ass making her jump a little. He pulled her to the bar next to Cheryl, his hand still in the back pocket of Veronica’s jeans. “Toni, 2 whiskeys straight up” Jug said. “Are trying to get me drunk?” Veronica asked smiling. “Maybe” he said siping his drink. Ronnie took hers and sipped it, she shuttered at the taste of straight up alcohol. “Can Veronica lodge not handle it” Cheryl said elbowing her. “Shut up! It just takes me a second to get use to, its been months since college” she said laughing. 

 

“Come on Vee, leave your boyfriend for 20 minutes and play pool with me.” Cheryl said pulling her. Jughead smiled at the thought of being her boyfriend. Veronica grabbed her drink and looked back at Jug, “I’ll be back” she said to him smiling. Once they got far enough away, Veronica spoke “you really had to say boyfriend”. “You know you liked the sound of it” Cheryl said grabbing the pool stick, Ronnie just shook her head because she did like the sound of it but she was not going to admit it to Cheryl. “Are you ever going to ask her out?” Toni asked Jughead. “Ask who out?” He asked. “Are you kidding me!? Maybe the girl you won’t stop staring at” Toni said laughing while following Jughead’s line of sight. He was staring directly at Veronica who was playing against Fangs and Sweet Pea. And by the looks of her dancing around, the girls were winning. “I can’t ask her out and you know that” Jug said sighing and looking back at Toni. “ she’s already here all the time you might as well take the chance” she said. “Malachi has already had interest in her, if he finds out we are anything she will end up like Haley” he said finishing his drink. “We will not let that happen, we learned from Haley plus you can’t not be happy. I have see how happy you have been” Toni said. “ she does make me happy” he admitted. 

 

“Toni I need a whiskey” Sweet Pea asked. “You don’t drink whiskey” she said looking at him. “I know but Ronnie does and I lost a bet” he said looking at Jug, “your girl is a hustler” he said. “That doesn’t shock me, she’s smarter then she looks” Jug said laughing. Sweet Pea just sighed and took the drink over to Veronica. “You didn’t even correct him saying that Ronnie is your girl” Toni said raising her eyebrow. “Just because we aren't official or anything doesn’t mean she isn’t my girl” he said smiling. “You should ask her to my wedding” Toni suggested. “You’re suppose to ask people? It’s a party not a dance” he said. “It doesn’t matter you can still ask her to be your date” she said. “I don’t think that’s a good idea” he said shaking his head. “Do it for me! Please!” She said with puppy dog eyes. “Maybe”

 

“Maybe what?” Veronica said jumping and sitting on Jughead’s lap. “Nothing” Jug and Toni said at the same time. Jughead slipped one arm around her waist placing his hand on her thigh. “Okay...well can I have another drink while you two continue to be sketchy?” She said smirking. “We are not being sketchy” Jug said. “Yeah okay Juggy” Veronica said reaching for her new drink. “Don’t you want to slow down?” Jug asked rubbing her thigh. “Do you want me to continue sitting on your lap?” She asked cocking her eyebrow. “Yes…” he said. “Then don’t tell me what to do” she said smiling and taking a sip. “Point taken so, How did you hustle Sweet Pea?” He ask still rubbing her thigh. “Well he assumed I didn’t know how to play pool and bet me. I wasn’t going turn that down” Ronnie said laughing. “That’s my girl” he said sipping a beer Toni got him. “So I’m your girl now?” She asked smirking. “I ahh…..ahh” he tried to say. Veronica kissed his cheek, “I like it”

 

“I can’t believe I won the tournament” Cheryl said holding the money in her hand. “Shut up, you only won because Veronica helped you” Sweep Pea said. “You said she could help me, that’s your fault” she said sticking her tounge out. “Here you go Veronica”Cheryl said handing her half the money. “Thank you!” Ronnie said putting the money in her pocket. “How many drinks have you two had?” Toni asked the two girls sitting on the bar stool. Basically the whole bar was empty since the tournament ended. “Like 4” Veronica said smiling sipping the last bit. “More like 7 you little liar” Cheryl said laughing. The drunk girls laughs echo through the bar. “Well let’s go home babe” Toni said taking Cheryl’s hand. “Yeah I’m going to get out of here” Sweet Pea said. “Ronnie why don’t you go home with Cheryl, I still have a few things to do”Jug said. “No I’m staying with you” She said slurring her words a little. The rest of the gang left leaving just Jughead and Veronica. Jughead was behind the bar cleaning up, he looked over and Ronnie was shivering. “Here” was all he said taking off his Serpent jacket and giving it to her. “Thanks Jug” She said slipping it on her small figure. It was way to big on her but she looked fantastic in it. Veronica walked behind the bar and jumped up sitting on the bar top so she could see him better. “Isn’t it funny how everything is different” Veronica said.”what do you mean?” He asked still cleaning up the bar. “Neither of us talk to Archie or Betty. We are living together, Cheryl’s getting married tomorrow. I would have never guessed this was were we would have ended up” she admitted. “Are you disappointed?” He asked. “Absolutely not, this is the most fun I’ve had in years. I missed my best friend” Ronnie said smiling. “You can call Betty I bet she would answer you” Jug said.”I am not talking about Betty, I’m talking about you.” She said smiling. “You’re my best friend too, don’t tell Sweet Pea.” He said as they both laughed. 

 

“Jump on let’s go home” Jug said standing with his back to her.  Veronica smiled and got on Jug’s back. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her thighs. He walked out of the bar and locked it, then placed her on the bike. They both rode home in silence a very comfortable silence. Veronica let out a big yawn once they were in the trailer. “We should get to bed we have a big wedding tomorrow.” He said. “I know” she said giving him back his jacket. Veronica disappeared into her room while Jug went to his. He was looking through his clothes trying to see what he should wear tomorrow. “What are you doing? You said it was bedtime?” Ronnie said coming in just wearing Jughead’s shirts and lace panties. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and her makeup was gone. “ I’m trying to see what to wear, what colors your dress?” He asked. “Periwinkle why?” She asked laying in the bed. “What the hell is periwinkle?” He asked pulling out his ties. “Are you trying to match my dress and your tie?” She asked smirking. “Yes” he said laughing. “Which one?” He asked holding up a bunch of ties. “The one on the left, does that mean your my date” she asked smirking. Jug pulled out the tie laying it on the chair. “Yes” was all he said. Veronica knew it must be hard to do that because of what happened to Haley, that was the closest she was going to get to him asking her out. She was okay with that because she was just happy to be with him. Jughead stripped down to his boxers and turned off the light. “Move over princess” he said laughing. She moved over while he got in, and pulled the covers over them. “I would love to be your date Juggy” she said smiling up at him. The moon was shining in the window, illuminating their faces. Jughead took her face gently and placed his lips on hers. They both moved their lips in sync, Jughead’s tongue slipped past her lips. Veronica’s hands played with his hair while he pulled her closer. Ronnie rolled so her leg was in between his legs. He moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt or should I say his shirt. Jug slipped under it playing with the waistband on her panties. Veronica moaned in his mouth which made him shiver. They both pulled away breathless, she placed her forehead on his. “As much as I would love this to continue, I think I need to bring you on a date first” Jug said laughing. Veronica smiled, “I would love that” she said giving him another quick kiss on the lips then moved her head to lay on his chest. She cuddled to him still keeping her leg over his. Jughead wrapped his arm around her, “Goodnight Ronnie” he said but it was too late, she was definitely already asleep. If Archie or Betty  saw this right now they would be pissed. I guess we will have to see their reaction tomorrow. Jug sighed and closed his eyes, this is going to be one hell of a wedding.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment, I want to know what people think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

BANG, BANG, BANG! “What the hell is that sound” Veronica groaned digging her head into the crook of Jug’s neck. Jughead pulled Ronnie closer letting his hand rest under her shirt in the small of her back. “Go away” Jug yelled at whoever was banging on the door. The door to the bedroom swung open, “do not tell me to go away” Cheryl said. Jughead groaned and threw is his head back. Veronica looked at Cheryl who was standing in Jug’s room in a robe and curlers. “What do you need bride?” Ronnie asked putting her arms on Jugs chest followed by her chin. “Did you two finally have sex?” Cheryl asked looking between the both of them. Under the blanket Jug’s hand crept from Veronica’s back to her ass giving is a little squeeze. She jumped causing Cheryl to cock her eye brow. “No we didn’t have sex, now what do you need?” Veronica ask smiling giving Jug the side eye, while he just laughed. “Stop eye fucking and come help me get ready.” Chery said putting her hands on her hips. “Your wedding is not till like 7pm, it’s 9am…? And we are not eye fucking” she said. “We have spa appointments! Now let’s go, I’m not leaving till you get up!” Cheryl said. “Ugh you're annoying” Veronica said getting off of Jug. “I’ll see you at the bar remember be there by 5:30 ready to help set up” Veronica said before getting out of the bed. “Oh my god are you just in panties and his shirt” Cheryl said excitedly as Veronica walked out of the room. “Shut up Cheryl” Jug heard Veronica say to Cheryl as the door shut. He couldn’t help but laugh.

 

Veronica and Cheryl sat in the pedicure chair as someone was doing their toes and nails. “So what was that this morning?” Cheryl asked smirking. “Nothing, but you waking us up” Veronica said. “It was not nothing! I came over expecting to find you in the guest room but you were in his bed!” She said. “I just fell asleep there” Ronnie replied. “So you fell asleep by accident in his bed. In his shirt and sexy black lace panties?” Cheryl asked obviously not believing her. “Well it wasn’t an accident per say” She said laughing. “Veronica Lodge! I knew it!” Cheryl yelled out. “Listen I wasn’t lying when I said we didn’t have sex but we kissed” Ronnie said smiling remembering the kiss as if it happened 2 minutes ago. “You two kissed!? So how was kissing the Jughead Jones the third?” Cheryl asked laughing. “It was amazing! This is going to sound so corny but it felt like we were meant to kiss” Veronica said blushing. “Did you ever think you would end up with Jughead?” She asked. “I would have laughed in your face if you would have told me in high school I would be here” Ronnie said laughing in which Cheryl joined in. “He even kinda asked me on our first date to your wedding” Ronnie said. “What does that even mean? How did he kinda ask you?” Cheryl asked. “He asked me what color my dress was then asked me what tie matches best. I asked him if this was his way of asking me to be his date he just said yes” Veronica said laughing. “That’s Jug for you!” Cheryl said. “When we were kissing he said he wanted to go further but he needed to take me on a date soon” she said smiling. Cheryl looked over to her friend, “You fell and from the looks of it, fell hard” she said laughing. 

 

“So how are you feeling about seeing Betty and Archie again?” Cheryl asked as they moved to our hair. “I haven’t really thought about it.” Ronnie said flatley. “I know when your lying, tell me the truth” Cheryl said in a stern voice. “I’m scared but I am just still so mad.” Ronnie admitted. “Why?” She asked. “ don’t get me wrong I really like Jughead and I am so over Archie. But my two best friends literally jumped into bed together while I was still dating him.” Veronica said bringing up past memories she tried so hard to bury deep down inside. “They did the worst betrayal a boyfriend and best friend could. If I was you I wouldn’t be over it either.” Cheryl admitted. “Then part of me is scared Jughead is going to see Betty and want her back. She was his first love after all.” She said looking down. Cheryl hit her arm, “hey! I have been around Jug for the last four years, he is over Betty and I have also seen the way he looks at you. Jug really likes you maybe loves you.” Cheryl said to her friend. “you really think he loves me” Veronica asked. “ yeah I do, he won’t admit it but he looks at you like you are the only person in the room. The way I look at Toni” Cheryl said smiling. Veronica wiped the small tear that left her eye, “ I wish Betty and Archie were not going to be there for our first date” she admitted. “I know but I had to invite her and since they are dating I guess he’s her plus one.” She said. “I shouldn’t even be complaining it’s your wedding anyways, let’s stop talking about me!” Veronica said clapping her hands

 

“How excited are you to be getting married!” Ronnie asked. “It’s like a dream come true, I just can’t wait to say my wife!” Cheryl said smiling ear to ear. “Have you and Toni talked about kids?” She asked curious. “Yeah actually, we have been saving up to be inseminated. I’ve always wanted to carry a baby while Toni doesn’t so it was easy to decide who would carry.” Cheryl said. “That’s amazing! Then we’ll have a little Serpent!” Veronica said laughing. “You should get with Jug soon so we can be pregnant together!” She said smirking at her friend. “ we haven’t even slept together and now you want us to have a baby?” Veronica said laughing. “Yes I need a belly buddy!” Cheryl said smiling. “How long did it take you to come up with that?” She said. “Not long, Toni actually came up with it” Cheryl admitted. “So Toni knows about this stupid idea?” Ronnie asked. “Yup and she is so for it” Cheryl said as both the girls laughed. 

 

Veronica looked in the mirror lightly applying her light pink lipstick. She fluffed her curls a bit allowing them to fall more beach like. Ronnie dropped her robe, pulled on her lace light blue thong and her strapless blue bra. She grabbed her dress and slipped it on. It fit like a glove. The dress was beautiful, it fell to mid thigh showing her tan legs. It had spaghetti straps and the whole back was crisscross, showing off her toned body. It wasn’t wicked tight because it went out a little on the bottom but the top was tight enough to show off her boobs. Periwinkle looked amazing on her, showing just how tan she was and showing off her dark hair. Let’s just say Veronica Lodge is not in high school anymore. Ronnie slipped on her strappy nude pumps bringing the whole outfit together. She walked out meeting Cheryl in the living room of her trailer. Cheryl was in her robe because she insisted on not putting on the dress till last minute. “Are you trying to impress Jug or make Archie and Betty jealous?” Cheryl asked smirking. “A little bit of both” she said laughing. “I am going to go to the bar and make sure the decorations look good, i'll see you there” Veronica said before leaving the trailer. She jumped in the uber and made her way to the bar. 

 

Once she got there Veronica got out and walked into the bar. Sweet Pea was on a latter trying to string lights, “wow Pea, I am impressed” she said looking around. “You should be, i’ve been here for 3 hours doing this.” He said climbing down off the latter. “You look great!” Pea said giving her a hug. “Thank you! You look…” She started to say. “I haven't gotten ready yet” he said laughing. “Okay good, well i’ll finish up here you go get ready.” Veronica said. “Thanks” Ronnie said before leaving her alone in an empty bar. Veronica continued to arrange the chairs in front of the altar. Lining the bar with candles and twinkley white lights. The Whyte Wyrm looked beautiful, some of the pool tables were moved and replaced with an alter with chairs. The whole place was glowing with candles , white lights and red roses. It did not look like a biker bar at all.  “Ronnie” she heard a voice say. Veronica turned around and there was Jug. He was wearing dress pants and a white button down with a tie that matched her dress perfectly. His hair styled perfectly, something she has never seen before. “Wow Juggy, I am impressed.” Ronnie said looking at him up and down. Jug walked up to her taking in her whole body, “You look beautiful Ronnie” he said capturing her waist. Veronica’s arms wrapped around his neck, “and you look very handsome” she said smiling. Jug leaned down and kissed her. Veronica slipped her tongue in his mouth, she heard him groan against his lips. They pulled away a few seconds later, “Let's skip the wedding” Jughead said smiling at her. “This wedding is our first date, did you forget” she said. “Absolutely not, I’m just impatient.” Jug said. Before she could answer the phone in Jug’s pocket rang. He groaned and pulled the phone out of his pocket answering it. “Yes I didn’t forget……..I just found Veronica…….Okay I’ll send her up…..Bye” Jughead said hanging up. “Toni needs help with her make up up stairs and I can’t help, will you?” He asked smiling. “Fine, but Cheryl will be here any minute so bring her down to the office and help her with anything she needs” Ronnie said. “UGH she's going to be so needy” He said. “She is allowed to be, it’s her wedding. I would be the same way if it was my wedding.” Ronnie said breaking from Jug’s grip and walking toward the stairs. “You would look amazing in a wedding dress you know” he said. Veronica turned around, “Maybe i’ll even get married right here.” she said winking. “I sure hope so” Jug said both understanding where the conversation was going. Veronica just laughed and went upstairs to help Toni.

 

When Veronica walked into the attic, Toni was standing in front of the mirror in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Veronica! Thank god, I need so much help” Toni said turning around. “Have you done anything?” Veronica asked. “YES, then Jughead told me I looked mike a crayola factory so I wiped it off. I dont do makeup so I don't know what to do!” She said obviously freaking out. “Okay okay, calm down we can fix this. And Jughead wouldn’t know makeup if it slapped him in the face.” Ronnie said grabbing Toni’s make up bag. “I kinda thought he was comparing my make to yours and yours is always flawless.” Toni said. “Well when I am done with you, it will be perfect.” Ronnie said taking a seat across from Toni. “Hows Cheryl? Is she nervous?” Toni asked as Veronica started her makeup. “Not at all, she is totally excited?” She said. “What about you, are you nervous?” TOni asked. “Why would I be nervous about you getting married.” Ronnie said laughing. “No not the wedding, about seeing Betty and Archie?” She said. “I decided I am just going to try and ignore them. I am just going to in joy your wedding and my date.” Ronnie said smiling. “Jughead finally asked you out!” Toni said smiling. “He asked me out in his own way, basically he asked me what tie matched my dress” She said laughing. “That sounds like Jug, Hey maybe the next wedding here will be yours.” Toni said nudging her. “Is it crazy Jug and I haven’t even been together but I could picture life with him?” Ronnie asked her. “It’s not crazy because I think you guys were building your relationship since high school.” Toni said. Veronica nodded her head thinking about it, did their relationship really start so long about without either of them knowing? “There Toni, look!” she said closing her eye shadow palette. Toni looked in the mirror and her make up looked flawless. It was Toni completely, bringing out her gorgeous eyes. “Thank you Veronica!” Toni said hugging her. “Now bride get dressed, it’s almost time!” Ronnie said clapping her hands.

 

_ Meanwhile…. _

 

Jughead brought Cheryl down to the office, “I am getting banished down here, it’s so sad.” she said placing  her bags on the desk. “Veronica is down here everyday working” He said. “That sucks” Cheryl said laughing. “Yeah, so are you go? Can I go?” Jug asked standing at the door. “No, I need to talk to you, shut the door” She said. Jughead closed the door nervous about the conversation that was about to happen. “So I know you tend to talk to Toni about this but I am looking out for Veronica, what do you want with her.” Cheryl asked. “What do you mean, what do I want” He ask. “I know that what happened to Haley really hurt you but do you want a future with her?” She asked. Jug took a deep breath, “I really like Veronica, I want to let her in but I don't want her to get hurt.” he said shaking her head. “Trust me Jug, she can handle it at least let her try.” she said to him. “I am trying “ Jug said. “And I have a random question, do you want kids?” Cheryl asked smiling. Jug choked on his drink, “Um where is this coming from?” he asked. “I am just wondering, now tell me” she said. “To be honest I don't think so, a kid would be another weakness ” he said telling the truth. “Even if it was Veronica’s kid” She asked cocking an eyebrow. “Wait Veronica wants to have kids with me?” he asked. “That is not what I said.” Cheryl said laughing. “But it’s what you meant” he said laughing. 

 

After waiting outside the door for Cheryl to change, she called Jug back in. He walk back in and smiled at the site of Cheryl in her wedding dress. She had on a sweetheart strapless dress that hugged her all the way down then went out a bit after her ass. There was some jewels and sparkles, very Cheryl. Her long hair was curled and her makeup was subtle except for her red lip. “Cheryl you look beautiful” he said smiling. “Really Jug, thanks” Cheryl said smiling and turning towards him. He linked arms with her, “I think it’s time for you to get married.” Jughead said smiling. “Let’s go” she said.  

 

_ Meanwhile….. _

 

“Really Betty do you have to roll your eyes at me” Archie said. “How could you even see that, you are suppose to be driving” Betty said. “I just knew you would and you just confirmed it.” he said. “You are so annoying” she said groaning. “If I am so annoying then why did you asked me to come to the wedding with you.” he asked. “You’re my husband and I didnt want to be with Jughead alone.” Betty said. “Betty we are basically seperated and how the hell can I help with Jughead, he hates me too” Archie said not even caring about her feelings. “We are married whether you like it or not and we are not divorcing.” Betty said. “Yeah whatever you say honey” Archie said laughing. “You think Veronica will be there?” she asked curious. “Absolutely not, she would not come back to Riverdale.” he said. “I really hope not, I don’t think I can handle both Veronica and Jughead at the same time.” Betty admitted. “We are just going to stick to the plan” Archie said. “Right we act like the perfect married couple” she said. “Exactly” he said. “And stay away from Jughead” Betty said. “If that’s what you want” Archie said. “What? Are you going to actually talk to him?” Betty asked in disbelief. “It’s been 4 years, do you really think he would still be mad about it.” He said. “Well you cheated on Veronica with me who only broke up with him minutes earlier. Then neither of us talked to them since” Betty said. “Whatever that’s the past, if he wants to sulk about that then he can” Archie said. 

 

“We have officially entered Riverdale” Archie said crossing over the town line. “It feels so weird being back here.” Betty said. “Yeah I haven’t been back here since my dad moved 2 years ago.” Archie said. “My mom usually just comes and visits us, I think with you was the last time I was here too.” Betty said. “And here we are, The Whyte Wyrm.” Archie said. “There is a lot more cars and motorcycles then I thought would be here.” Betty said. “Well everyone from the Serpent gang is here” Archie said parking and getting out.

 

Archie looked exactly the same as he did in high school except bigger. When I say bigger I mean fatter, freshman 15 found him and it just continued to grow. He was wearing a typical black suit with a black tie, nothing special. Betty has definitely lost her goody goody look. She is beautiful there is not question about that. She was wearing a short light pink dress that came down to her mid thigh. The dress was a halter top and flowed out. Betty had her blonde hair pulled up into a tight ballerina bun. She tied the outfit together with nude ankle strapped heels, her diamond ring and wedding band. Betty looked very clean and put together. They walked into the bar, “wow, this place actually looks great” Betty said admiring how romantic it look. “Yeah, perfect for a wedding” Archie said. “Can everyone please take a seat, the wedding is starting in a few minutes.” Sweet Pea said over the microphone. Both Archie and Betty took their seat in front of the altar. Time for a wedding! 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! Also I just started a new job so updates might be a little longer.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone took their seats and the music started playing. The minister stood under the alter waiting for the two brides. “Are you ready?” Veronica asked Toni. She smiled wide and just nodded her head. “Go for it” Ronnie said giving her a little push. Toni started walking and turned around mouthing thank you to Veronica, then she continued walking. Ronnie heard steps behind her so she turned around. It was Cheryl and Jughead, “You look beautiful!” Veronica said hugging her. “Ronnie I am so nervous” she admitted. “Hey, it’s okay. The love of your life is waiting just over there. Do not overthink it, this is a good thing.” Veronica said trying to calm her down. “But I’ll be her weakness, I don’t want to cause her problems.” Cheryl said. Before Veronica could say anything Jughead stepped in, “Weaknesses are okay because they mean happiness. We deserve to be happy too. I am the number one person here that says we can’t have someone by our side, but love is hard to find. You found the girl you want to spend your life with, you cannot lose that, you have to take your chance while you have it.”Jughead said. Veronica wiped the tear that fell from her eye from hearing Jug say that. Cheryl lifted her arms and hugged him, Jug of course hugged back. Cheryl whispered in his ear so Veronica couldnt hear, “you found your one too, don’t let her go” she said. Cheryl pulled away, “I won’t, now go get married” Jug said smiling pushing her toward the isle. 

 

There weren't enough seats so Jug and Veronica stood at the back. “What did she say to you?” Ronnie asked. Jug never answered he just bent down and kissed her. Ronnie kissed back with just as much passion. Jughead pulled away slowly, “I meant what I said about weaknesses, I am trying Veronica. I know I can be overbearing but please don’t give up on me.” he said. “I don't plan on it” Ronnie said smiling. Jughead leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning to watch the wedding. Veronica stood in front of him and his arms were wrapped around her waist. He could still see over her even though she had heels on. “Do you Antoinette Topaz take the, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom to be your wife?” the minister said. “I do” Toni said smiling holding Cheryl’s hand. “Do you Cheryl Marjorie Blossom take the Antoinette Topaz to be your wife?” the minister asked. “Absolutely” Cheryl said causing the bar to chuckle. Jug pulled Veronica closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You know you would make a beautiful bride” he said. “Maybe i’ll be your bride” she said smiling up at him. “You better” he said laughing a little. “Now I pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss” he asked. Toni and Cheryl took each other in their arms and kissed. The whole bar erupted in applause. Sweet Pea stood up grabbing the microphone, “Okay everyone there are drinks and food at the bar. We are going to clean up these chairs, Have fun!” He yelled.

 

Everyone started getting up to congratulate the new couple. That's when Veronica saw the the iconic blonde hair, “Shit they are here” Ronnie said to Jug. “Who is?” he asked looking around before he saw them to, “Just ignore them, lets go get a drink” he said taking her hand and pulling her over to the bar. “I thought I was ready but I might yell at them, I never got to back then.” she said laughing as Jug handed her champagne. “Do not cause a scene” he said laughing just picturing Veronica freaking out. She took a large sip finishing her champagne before asked for another. “Woah, are you going to get handsy tonight?”he asked her handing her another glass. “Definitely” she said taking a sip. “Hey Ronnie, can you come show me where the other bottles of champagne are?” Fangs asked. “Yeah they are in the basement, follow me” Ronnie said breaking away from Jug to help Fangs. 

 

“Hey Jughead long time no see” Archie said walking up to the bar with Betty at his side. “Um hi” was all Jug said taking a sip of his beer. “Jug you look great” Betty said to him. He just nodded. This was the most awkward situation ever. “Are you going to talk to us or just nod your head” Archie said sounding annoyed. “What do you want me to say, I haven’t talked to you in years since the whole incident” Jug said. “We slept together years ago, Betty and I are married now so it’s not a big deal” Archie said grabbing Betty’s hand to show him the ring. Jughead was kinda shocked, the fact that they were even still together after 4 years was shocking. “Congratulations” was all he said to them. “So Jug do you have a special someone” Betty asked trying to lighten the mood between her husband and first love. “I do and she is amazing” Jug said taking a sip of his beer. Cheryl and Toni walked over, “Congratulations you two” Jughead said smiling and hugging them. Cheryl then turned to Betty, “Cousin Betty how are you?” she said hugging her. “I am good, it was a beautiful wedding!” Betty said. “It would have been nice to be invited to your wedding” Cheryl said a little sassy. “It was a really small wedding” she said giving just as much as much sass. “Archie how are thing doing with your music?” Cheryl asked. “It wasn’t really leading anywhere do I just do construction right now” he said. “Do you guys have kids?” She asked looking between them. Both shook their heads, “why do you asked?” Archie asked. “Cause you got the dad bod going on!” Cheryl said causing everyone to laugh. Jughead almost spit out his drink noticing earlier that Archie had gained a lot of weight. 

 

Toni turned to Jug, “Where’s Ronnie?” she asked. Both Archie and Betty’s ears popped up. “She ran down to helped Fangs grab some bottles” Jughead said. “Ronnie as in Veronica” Betty asked. “Yup” a voice said behind Jughead and Toni. Everyone turned around and there was Veronica standing with her champagne in her hand. “Veronica I didn’t think you would be here” Betty said. “Well here I am” Ronnie said smiling. Toni ran up to her and hugged her. “The wedding was perfect! You and Pea decorated so nicely!” Toni said. “Thank you but it was mostly Pea.” Veronica said laughing. “Come on Ronnie, you need a refill” Cheryl said trying to pull Veronica. “Are you coming Juggy?” she asked him. “Absolutely” he said taking her hand. They all went to the bar leaving Toni with Archie and Betty. “You said she wasn't going to be here” Betty said hitting Archie. “How the hell would I know, I just assumed she would have stayed in New York” Archie said. “You know Veronica lives in Riverdale right” Toni said. “What?!” they both said. “Yeah she’s lived here for weeks, she even works as the bar’s accountant.” Toni said before walking away. “Why the hell would Veronica come back here” Betty said. “The better question is why the hell is she staying here” Archie said.

 

“Their face when they saw you was priceless” Cheryl said laughing. “I know they definitely did not think I was going to be here” Ronnie said laughing. “They were trying to have a conversation with me like it was nothing” Jug said finishing his beer. “Ugh I just can’t with either of them but did you see how fat Archie got” Veronica said laughing. “Your dad body comment was hilarious” Jug said to Cheryl. “I thought you were going to spit your beer out” she said to Jug. “You said he had a dad body in front of him” Veronica said laughing. Cheryl couldn't even speak she was laughing so hard so she just nodded. 

 

“So who do you think Jughead is dating?” Betty asked looking around. Toni, Cheryl, Veronica and Jughead were still at the bar but there was no girl hanging on him. “Why do you care” Archie asked. “The same reason you keep staring at Veronica” she pointed out. “I am not staring at her.” Archie. “Yeah you are, you basically started drooling when she walked over.” Betty said still looking around trying to figure out Jug’s girl. “Shut up Betty” Archie said rolling his eyes. “Attention everyone, we want all the couples to join the new couple in a slow dance.” Sweet Pea announced. Cheryl and Toni held each other close while they started dancing to a slow romantic song. “Lets go Archie” Betty said pulling him on the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand went to her waist. “I don't want to dance” Archie said. “Shut up we are suppose to look like a couple and hopefully Jughead will dance with his girlfriend.” she said. “So that's why we are out here, to see who Jughead dances with. I get it now.” he said laughing.

 

“Come on” Jughead said putting his hand out. “You actually want to dance, you hate dancing.” Veronica said laughing. “I know but they said couples and you’re my girl. Let’s dance Princess before I change my mind” He said laughing. Veronica took his hand and got up from the bar stool. They walked over to the dance floor hand in hand. Veronica’s arms stretched up and wrapped around his neck, his arms pulled her waist close. “They are staring” Jughead whispered down to her. “I think they just realized we are together” she said laughing. “Archie the girl is Veronica” Betty whispered. “What the hell, how did they get together?” Archie asked. “I don’t know, they can’t be together” Betty said still shocked at the sight in front of her. “Jug you aren't as bad as a dancer as you think” Veronica said laughing. “This is not going to happen a lot, I hate dancing” Jug said. “Then why are you dancing with me?” Veronica asked. “Because you like dancing and They look pissed which is hilarious.” Jug said laughing. Veronica just laughed with him. Jughead took her hand from his neck and spun her. Then he pulled her close and dipped her as the song ended. “Wow” was all Ronnie said. Jughead looked up and saw both their previous lovers staring so he leaned down and captured Veronica’s lips. Once he was out of breath he pulled away bringing Veronica out of the dip. 

 

“Hey Jug do you mind bringing some of the empty’s outback” Sweet Pea asked breaking their moment. “I’ll be right back” Jug said leaning down and kissing her quick. Veronica smiled watching Jug walk to the back of the bar then out of site. She walked to the bar grabbing a glass of champagne. “Hey Ronnie, Want to run down and grab the other box of glasses down stairs.” Fangs asked from behind the bar. “Sure” Ronnie said putting her drink on the bar and went down stairs. She entered the her office, while she was looking through the boxes Veronica heard the office door shut behind her. Veronica jumped and turned around, there stood her ex-lover.

 

Jughead was outback behind the bar throwing the empties in the recycling bin. “Hey stranger” Betty said from behind him. “What are you doing out here?” Jug asked looking at her. “When were you going to tell me you were dating Veronica” Betty asked. “I wasn’t going to tell you” He said laughing. “I deserve to know, we spent years together” She said. Jughead started laughing harder, “are you insane, you don't deserve anything. We broke up four years ago then you slept with your best friend’s boyfriend! You do realize how fucked up that is right?” Jughead said. “I liked him before Veronica even started dating him” she argued. “It doesn't matter they were together! You don’t do that to a friend” Jughead said. “Why do you care it's not like I cheated on you” Betty yelled. “I care because you hurt Veronica that day, you literally left your friend heartbroken. Then you just continued your relationship like it was nothing.” He said in disbelief that she was even trying to argue a case. “Jughead let's just forget the past and move on” Betty said walking closer to him. “If you want to forget the past, leave and never come back” Jug said. Betty walked closer and stopped just in front of him. She raised her hand touching his chest, “Wow Jug you’ve gotten strong” Betty said biting her lip. “What the hell are you doing?” Jughead asked. “I’ve missed you Juggy” she said before jumping up, placing both her hands on his cheeks and kissing him. Jughead immediately removed her hands and pushed her off. “What the fuck Betty? Your married and I’m with Veronica” He said pissed off. “Archie and I have an open relationship, he's fine with it.” she said before trying to kiss him again. “Get the hell out of here, you are not welcome in my bar” Jug said walking by her. “You can't kick me out” Betty yelled. “Watch me” Jug said before shutting the door and locking it. “God she’s a fucking psycho now” he mumbled walking back to the party. 

 

“Archie what the hell are you doing, you scared the crap out of me.” Veronica said putting her hand on her chest. “I was hoping we could talk Ronnie” Archie said still blocking the door. “I really do not want to talk to you Archie” she said crossing her arms over her chest. “Baby, please let’s just catch up a little.” he said smiling. “Do not call me baby” Ronnie said sternly. “Still the same old sassy Veronica” he said laughing. “What the hell do you want?” Ronnie asked. “Veronica you look amazing, even better than in high school.” he said winking at her. Veronica looked disgusted, “Aren't you married?” she asked. “Yeah but we have an open relationship” he said locking the office door. Archie pulled off his suit jacket, “I was thinking we could relive the past, what do you think?” he asked pulling a condom out of his pocket. “Are you insane, I’m with Jughead. And even if I wasn't I would not have sex with you” Veronica said laughing. “What the hell does he have that I don’t” Archie said getting mad. “I don't know, he doesn't jump into bed with my friend” she said pissed off. “Get over it Veronica” he yelled. “I am not going to get over it! I hate you” Ronnie yelled back. Archie walked up to her pinning her back against a wall, “Get away from me” she said through her teeth. “Ronnie just relax, we can have some fun, forget all this bickering.” Archie said smiling. He brought his hand up to her spaghetti strap, pulling it down to the side of her. Revealing her strapless bra, Veronica shut her eyes taking a deep breath. She just froze for some reason, “God Ronnie you are so sexy.” he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. Archie brought his hand up massaging her boob. His other hand traveled under her dress touching her thigh. “You feel what you still do to me baby” he said pressing his crotch to her leg so she could feel his growing erection. Veronica could feel herself starting to cry, but still she just froze. 

 

“Ronnie you in there” Cheryl yelled knocking on the office door. Hearing her voice pulled Veronica back, she brought her knee up immediately meeting Archie’s dick. He grabbed his crotch and stumbled backwards. Veronica pulled her strap back up and ran to the door unlocking it. She opened it and ran out running into Cheryl. Cheryl looked at Veronica who was obviously crying and then looked inside the office where Archie was clutching his crotch. “What the hell happened? Are you okay Ronnie” Cheryl asked taking Veronica’s face in her hands. “Get him out Now” was all Veronica could mumble through her tears. Cheryl picked up her phone and seconds later Sweet Pea and Mustang were down stairs. “What’s wrong” Pea asked. “He did something to Veronica, get him out of my wedding.” Cheryl said. “Did he hurt you?” Pea asked Veronica. All she could do was nod, that's all Pea and Mustang needed to know. They went into the office grabbing him. Before Veronica could see what happened next, Cheryl pulled Veronica into another room. “Hey, what happened in there?” Cheryl asked her. Veronica stood up and looked in the mirror fixing her makeup. “He wanted to have sex” Ronnie said. “Did he” Cheryl asked not even wanting to finish her sentence. Veronica turned around her makeup fixed to make it look like was was never even crying. “No, He pulled my dress down and started kissing my neck. He started massaging my boob and running his hand up and down my thigh, I froze Cheryl.” Veronica admitted shaking her head. “Hey it's okay” Chery said pulling her close. “I didn't know what to do but I wanted him to stop. When I heard your voice that's when I finally kneed him” Ronnie said. “Well I’m glad I came when I did, what if he..” “Don't even say it” Veronica said cutting her off. “Let's just go back to the party and forget this.” Veronica said. “Are you sure?” Cheryl asked. “Absolutely” she said linking arms with Cheryl and walking out. 

 

“Hey Jug, can you tell Veronica that Andrews has been taken care of” Sweet Pea said. “What are you talking about?” Jug asked. “I don't know what happened but Cheryl called me to the basement and when I showed up Veronica was crying. Andrews was in the office holding his crotch. Cheryl said he did something to her so I asked Veronica if Archie hurt her and she nodded yes. So Mustang and I took care of him.” Sweet Pea explained. “Where the hell is he, i’ll kill him” Jughead said furious. “I handled him, I think you should just check on Veronica, she seemed really upset.” Pea said patting him on the back. Jughead looked around the party that was dying down till he spotted Veronica coming up the stairs with Cheryl. He walked over meeting the both of them, “I just talked to Pea, what the hell did Archie do.” He said obviously angry. “I’m going to take my wife home, i'll see you guys later” Cheryl said excusing herself. 

 

“Ronnie what happened?” he asked. “Don’t worry about it, I handled it” Veronica said looking down. “Don’t lie, tell me what happened” Jug asked this time sounding very demanding. Veronica knew he wasn’t messing around, “Archie just got handsy.” Ronnie said trying not to look at him. Jughead’s hand turned Veronica’s head making her look at him, “What the hell did he do.” He asked again pressing his jaw together. “He pulled down my dress and grabbed my breast.” Ronnie said scared of his reaction. “Anything else?” Jug asked wanting her to say no. She gulped, “He put his hand under my dress rubbing my thigh and kissed my neck. I don't know what happened I just froze, Im sorry Jug” Ronnie said. “I am not mad at you Ronnie, I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was dealing with my own issue with Betty.” he said. “What did Betty do?” Ronnie asked. “She told me she missed me then she kissed me. I pushed her off right away I promise” Jug said. “Hey, it’s okay. I guess something got into both of them.” Veronica said grabbing Jug’s hands. “If I see Archie again I will kill him for laying a hand on you.” Jug said. Veronica laughed and smiled up at Jug, “I’m okay”  she said. “Well this was a sucky first date” he said laughing. “It’s not over, Jug will you bring me home?” Veronica asked smiling. “I would want nothing less” Jug said sweeping Veronica up in his arms bridal style.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and give Kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

Jughead carried Veronica into the trailer and put her down in the living room. Both of them kicked off their shoes. She reached up and undid his tie slowly. Once it was undone, Veronica threw it on the ground. She slowly undid each of the buttons on his white shirt. Once she reached the bottom she opened his shirt and staring at his abs in front of her. Veronica ran her hand up his chest, “Good enough for you?” Jug asked. Veronica look up biting her lip nodding. She reached up pushing the white button up off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor. Letting her hands linger down his arms. Jughead reached around her back and pulled the zipper down. Veronica stepped back from Jughead. She reached up to her straps pulling them off her shoulders. Veronica shimmied a little letting the dress drop to the ground. Leaving her in her thong and bra, “Damn Ronnie” he said eyeing her up and down. “I know” she said smirking. 

 

Jughead walked up to her, pulling her lips to his. He pushed his tongue against her lips, she happily parted them allowing his tongue to slip in. Jughead put his hand under her ass and picked her up. Veronica’s legs wrapped around his waist, her arms immediately went to his neck. Veronica pulled her lips away leaning her forehead on his, “Take me to your room” she said smiling. “Whatever you say Princess” Jug said smiling. Still holding Veronica, Jug walked to his room slamming the door with his foot causing Veronica to giggle. Jug placed her on the bed, he quickly undid his belt and pulled down his dress pants leaving him in his boxers. Veronica looked him up and down smiling. “God Ronnie you are gorgeous” he said getting back between her legs, kissing her again. Veronica ran her hand through his hair while Jug hand’s roamed her body. Jughead moved his lips to her neck, he moved around till he hit one spot that made Veronica breath in sharply. He found her sweet spot, Jug continued to suck and bite at her neck till he was sure he made a mark. 

 

Jughead reached around and unclipped her bra. He tossed it to the side, Jug looked back at Veronica’s chest. “You just going to stare at me the whole time” she said laughing. Jug laughed and attached his lips to her nipple. Sucking and biting it a bit, his other hand started kneading her other boob. Veronica moaned and ran her hand through his hair again. “Come here” Ronnie said pulling his lips up to hers. She captured his lips pressing her boobs to his chest. He moaned in her mouth, Veronica took this moment of weakness to flip him over so she was straddling him. Jug ran his hands down her chest and settled on her waist. Veronica leaned down taking in his lips again. She pulled away going to the crook of his neck. Jughead’s hands reached around grabbing her ass, making Veronica laugh. Jughead flipped her over, “I’m in control babe” he said kissing her. Ronnie reached her hands down to his boxers pushing them down. 

 

Jughead pulled them off throwing them on the ground, leaving him completely naked. “How am I naked and you’re not?” He asked cocking an eyebrow. “Why don’t you fix it then” she whispered in his ear. Jughead grinned and kissed down Veronica’s body. He stopped at her thong slipping one finger under the band. Jug looked up at Veronica’s face, “Please Juggy” she begged. He pulled her thong down tossing it on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He went back up and smirked at Veronica, “that's so much better” he said. Before she could respond Jug slipped a finger in her. Then he slipped another one in her pumping in and out while rubbing her cliteris with his thumb. “Juggy I need you please” she whispered against his lips. Jug pulled his fingers out and reached over to his side table. Threw open the draw quick pulling out a condom, he didn’t even bother closing the draw. Jug slipped it on quick and lined himself up with Veronica’s entrance. He slide in slowly, “Damn Ronnie, you are so tight” he said. Finally he slid his full length in and Veronica moaned out loud. He started to move slow, “Harder” Ronnie moaned out. He captured her lips again while quickening his pace. Veronica threw her head back, yelling out in pleasure. Jug’s lips attached to her neck while his arms supported him above Veronica. He quickened his pace, “Jug” was all Veronica could say. Her walls trembled around his member before she reached her orgasum. Jughead continued to go in and out until he could feel his orgasum coming. As he hit his, Veronica hit her second. They both came down from their high together. 

 

Jughead pulled out and collapsed next to Veronica on the bed. The both of them just stared at the ceiling trying to catch their breath. “That was” Jughead started to say. “Amazing” Veronica said finishing his sentence. Veronica turned over placing her boobs and chin on his chest. “You are a lot bigger than I thought you were going to be” she said giggling. “ You thought I was small?” he asked. “That is not what I said, you are just big” she said blushing. “I’m glad you liked it Ronnie” Jug said laughing.”So does this make us official” Veronica asked smiling up at him. “I guess it does” he said laughing. “I want you to ask me Jughead” Ronnie said laughing. “Ugh you love putting me on the spot” Jug said. “I know it is not you but I want you to ask me. While I am here… naked...in your bed” she said smirking. “Fine” he said taking a deep breath, “Veronica Lodge, will you be my girlfriend?” Jug asked. Veronica smiled big, “I wouldn't want anything else” she said kissing his lips.

 

Veronica pulled away and leaned her head on his chest. Jughead wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. “Veronica I’m scared” Jughead admitted. Ronnie had never heard Jughead admit anything like that, he was the King of a gang. Jughead is not scared of anything. Veronica looked up at him, “What are you scared of” she asked. “I couldn't even protect you from Archie in my own bar, what if Malachi comes and i’m not there” he said to her. Veronica sat up pulling the sheet up cover her naked body, “Turn on the lamp” she said. Jughead reached over turning it on then sat up across from her. “All you ever do is protect me, the thing with Archie… you couldn’t do anything about it. Jughead you cannot blame yourself everytime something goes wrong.” she said. “I don't want anything to happen to you” Jughead said sadly. Veronica’s mind traveled back to Haley. She wanted to ask him about her but she couldn't ruin this moment, “I am right here with you, nothing is going to happen in this very moment. So let’s not think about it.” Veronica said. “I am so glad you stumbled back in to town and knocked at my door” Jug said cupping her face. “Believe me, its the best decision I have ever made” Ronnie said leaning in and kissing him again. 

 

The two went for another round before they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

 

“Veronica wake up your phone is ringing” Jug said kissing her cheek. “Just ignore it” Veronica said rolling over so she was straddling Jug. “We are very busy” she said leaning down pressing her boobs to his chest and kissed him. Jug’s hands roamed down her body resting on her ass. Veronica kissed down his neck, sucking and biting. Her phone rang again, “Oh My God” she said groaning. “If this is Cheryl I am going to kill her” Veronica said reaching over and grabbing her phone. She sat up on Jug and answered the phone, “Cheryl I am going to kill you” Ronnie said in to the phone. Jughead sat up capturing her nipple. Veronica smiled and ran her other hand through his hair. “Veronica Its Sweet Pea.” he said. Veronica stopped Jughead from kissing her chest.”Um hi?” She said. “Who is it” Jug mouthed to her. “Sweet Pea” she mouthed back. Jughead pulled away but still held Veronica’s waist. “I need you to tell Jughead to get to the hospital fast” he said out of breath. “Pea what happened” she asked. Jughead could tell by her face that something was wrong. “I can’t explain right now just tell him Ronnie” he said before hanging up.

 

Veronica put the phone down, “What’s going on Ronnie” Jug asked. “Sweet Pea said that you have to get to the hospital” she said. “Why what happened?” he asked concerningly. “I have not idea, that is all he said.” Veronica said. Ronnie crawled off him, Jug got up and pulled on his boxers. Veronica pulled the sheet off the bed going in to her room. Jughead pulled on jeans and a white tank top. He pulled on his Serpent jacket. He walked out his room, “I’ll see you later Ronnie” he yelled. “No wait I’m coming” She said coming out of her room. Veronica was dressed in jean shorts and a blush light sweater. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with beach waves, make up applied lightly and radiator sunglass. “Before you object, The Serpents have been really nice to me so I need to be there for anyone who was hurt.” she said walking right past him and out of the trailer. Jughead just shook his head following her, he knew she was not going to take no for an answer. 

 

They jumped on his bike and made there way to the hospital. As they walked into the hospital Veronica grabbed Jug’s hand, “Everything will be okay” She said to him. “Thanks Ronnie” he said squeezing her hand. They walked into the waiting room that was full of Serpents. “Jug there you are I tried to call you all morning, that’s why I called Ronnie” Sweet Pea said nodding to her. “My phone is probably dead, I never plugged it in last night. What's going on, why are we here?” Jug asked. “Someone beat the hell out of Fangs” Pea said. Veronica could feel Jug’s hand tighten, it was like all the happiness he just had left. “How is he?” he asked with no emotion. “They took him into surgery, someone dumped him in front of the Whyte Wyrm and Johnny found him.” Sweet Pea explained. “Where’s Toni?” Jug asked looking around. “I haven't been able to get ahold of them” Pea said. Jughead turned to Veronica, “I need you to try calling Cheryl and Toni, do not stop until you get ahold of them.” He said. Veronica nodded, dropping his hand and taking a seat away from the group. 

 

She called Cheryl then Toni. Neither of them answered, this pattern continued 3 more times before one of them finally answered. “Veronica this better be good, it is the day after our wedding” Toni said laughing. “Believe me it is, I got disturbed from my sex morning too” Ronnie said. “You and Jug finally had sex!” She heard Cheryl yell in the back round. “That better not be why you are calling.” Toni said annoyed. “it’s not, Jug asked me to call you. You have to get to the hospital now” Ronnie said, you should hear the worry in her voice. “What happened Veronica” Toni asked realizing the how serious she sounded. “It’s Fangs, I’m not sure what happened but its bad.” She said. “Okay we’re on our way” Toni said hanging up the phone. 

 

Veronica walked back up to the group, “Did you get ahold of Toni?” Sweet Pea asked her. “Yeah, her and Cheryl are on their way” She said. “Good, thanks Ronnie” Pea said. She nodded her head. Veronica looked over at Jughead who was talking to Mustang who was visibly upset. “Hey Pea can I ask you something?” Ronnie said looking up at him. “Yeah what's up?” he responded. “Who did this?” she asked. “I don't know but my money is on the Ghoulies” Pea said. Veronica just shook her head trying not to cry. She always liked Fangs, he was one of the first guys to welcome her along with Pea of course. “Hey listen to me, Jughead is going to need your support.The last thing he needs is you crying because then his focus is going to be on you and his focus needs to be on Fangs.” He explained. Veronica nodded her head wiping the tear that fell. Sweet Pea pulled her into a hug, “It will be okay” he said. Sweet Pea never showed this much emotion but Jughead was needed elsewhere which means Veronica is his responsibility. “Thanks Pea, I needed that” she said taking a deep breath. 

 

Toni and Cheryl came running in. “Pea how is he?” Toni asked while Cheryl linked arms with Veronica. “The doctor hasn't been out in a while so I’m not sure.” he explained. Cheryl pulled Veronica to the side and sat with her. “It’s better to just leave them alone, I’ve been through this once or twice.” Cheryl said holding her hand. “I just want to give Jug a hug” Ronnie said. “I know but they need him right now” she said. Veronica just nodded knowing Cheryl was right. “I need to get my mind off of this, how was your wedding night” Veronica asked trying to smile. “It was amazing, I thought sex in general was good but married sex is out of this world.” Cheryl said laughing. “I can't believe your married!” Veronica squealed. “I know it's kinda weird” she said looking at her rings. “How was your night was Jughead” Cheryl asked elbowing her. “Amazing, he is so big if you know what I mean” Ronnie said laughing. “Bigger than Archie?” Cheryl asked. “Way bigger than Archie” she said giggling. The girls stopped laughing once the doctors walked out. All the Serpents turned to toward the doctors, Veronica and Cheryl stood up still clutching each other. Jughead stepped forward, “How is he?” he asked. “Fangs is okay, he is still in the ICU. He is going to be here for a few days” the doctor explained. “Is he awake? Can we see him?” Jug asked. “He is awake but I am only allowing one person to see him right now. It’s important for him to heal so you can only see him for a few minutes.” The doctor said. “That's all I need sir” Jug said. Both the doctor and Jughead disappeared behind the ICU doors. 

 

“This isn’t good” Cheryl whispered to Veronica. “Why” She asked confused. “Jughead is going back their to find out who did this. Which means he is hoping to bring Fangs justice” Cheryl explained. “That means there is going to be a fight” Veronica said. “You are learning” was all Cheryl said. Jughead walked back out into the waiting area. Veronica couldn’t help but feel so attracted at the way he commands respect and attention. She feels bad thinking that with Fangs in an ICU bed. All the Serpents stood up in front of their King, “Fangs is okay, he is healing. We will be having a meeting, everyone needs to meet back at the bar immediately. If any guys are not here call them. We need all hands on deck.” Jug said standing on a chair. Right after he finished all the Serpents scattered, following his orders. Jug jumped off the chair and walked over to Veronica. He took her hand without saying anything and walked out of the hospital. She jumped on the back of his bike. As he rode to the bar, Veronica laid her head on his back and her hands on his thigh in a loving way. Jughead could tell all she wanted to do was make him feel better. He moved one of his hands from the handle bar and put it on Veronica’s hand. He gave her hand a squeeze just telling her that he's okay. 

 

Once they got to the bar the first thing Veronica notices was the amount of bikes that were there. She has been to this bar a lot even in highschool but this was the most amount of bikes she has ever seen. Jug got off the bike and helped her off. He quickly pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, “Let’s go” was all he said. They walked into the bar together and was met with an overwhelming amount of bikers. Veronica squeezed Jug’s hand one more time before dropping it and walking over to sit with Cheryl. Jughead stood on top of the bar top, the place went silent. A very eerie silent. 

 

“As everyone knows Fangs were severely beat up and left for dead in front of the bar. I am happy to say he is doing very well at the moment. Fangs told me that he started selling jingle jangle and had been putting the money into the cash register. We do not sell drugs in the Serpents and I explained that to Fangs. He felt he needed to get the gang money because he felt that losing the construction job was his fault. The Ghoulies beat him up to steal the drugs. We support our fellow Serpent's, Fangs needs justice and we are going to get it. We will be leaving in 20 minutes, everyone get ready.” Jughead said and hopped off the bar. The Guys started chatting among each other again, getting all hyped up. Veronica spotting Jughead walk down the stairs to the basement, she jumped up to follow him.

 

Veronica walked into the office and shut the door. Jughead pulled on a wooden panel on the wall that popped out. He reached in pulling a safe out and placed it on the desk. “I didn't know that was in there” she said breaking the silence. “No one does so you can't tell anyone.” he said pulling the key from the top draw of the desk. “I know you have a lot going on right now but I am terrified” she admitting trying not to cry. He dropped the key on the desk and walked over bringing Veronica into a hug. “I am new to this whole thing Juggy” she whispered. He pulled away and placed his hands on her cheek, and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. “Hey everything is going to be fine” He said. “But what if it's not” Ronnie said through her tears. “Please stop crying, seeing you upset kills me.” Jug said wiping her tears again. He dropped her face and leaned back against the desk. “I’m sorry, its just I had to clean your wound from your last fight” Ronnie admitted. “I can’t stand here and tell you that I wont get hurt. But I am going to try my fucking hardest to get back here to you.” Jug said pulling Veronica close and kissing her passionately. 

 

He pulled away and turned to the safe. Veronica stepped closer next to him. Jug opened it, he pulled out a knife and gun. “Do you really need that” She asked really hoping he wasn't taking it with him. “I don't want to use them but I will if it means keeping my guys safe.” Jug said putting the gun in the back waistband of his pants and the knife in his pocket. Veronica just nodded, praying to god he didn't have to use them. “Now Ronnie listen to me, I need you to get some medical supplies and bring them upstairs.” Jug said. “Do you think there will be alot of injuries?” Veronica asked. “There could be so we need to be prepared” Jug said handing Veronica one of the first aid kit. Ronnie looked at her watch, “When are we leaving?” She asked. “You are not going anywhere” he said. “I thought you needed everyone?” she asked confused. “I do but I would never stick you in the line of fire. I need you here with Cheryl” Jug said. “Doing what?” Ronnie asked. “If guys get hurt they are going to brought back here, I need you to help them. Now let’s go” Jughead said walking out of the office. 

 

She followed him up the stairs and into the bar’s mainroom. “I got all the first aids, everything is set up” Cheryl said to Jug. “Perfect.” he said. Before walking away he pulled Cheryl close, “Watch out for Ronnie, it’s her first fight and she’s freaked out.” he whispered. “I got her, don't worry just focus.” Cheryl said calming his nerves. “Thank you” He said quickly before going back to his guys. 

 

Cheryl walked up to Veronica, “I layed out everything, now we just wait.” she said. “Has this really happened before.” Ronnie asked. “More than you think, This is my 5th I think.” Cheryl said. “Oh god, has anyone died?” She asked. “I’ve only seen 1 death here, but there has been some out at the sites.” she explained. Veronica shook her head trying not to imagine Jughead dead in some ditch. “I know your scared, Toni will be out there too. But right now this is how we help the crew” Cheryl said patting her back. Veronica took a deep breath, “I’m ready to do what I can.” she said which made Cheryl smile. 

 

“Serpents, time to head out. Everyone just follow Pea, Mustang and I” Jughead yelled out. All the Serpents began to file out. Toni quickly circled back, “I'll be back” she said to Cheryl smiling. They kissed quickly before Toni followed Pea out the bar and Cheryl went to the back room to get more bandages. Veronica sat at the bar just watching the men file out. Usually Jughead didn’t have to worry about a loved one sitting in the bar. But now he has a girlfriend and in the chaos he almost forgot that. “I'll be right back” he said to Sweet Pea before walking back in the bar. Jug walked up to Veronica. She smiled at him softly, “Come back to me okay” she whispered. Jug leaned down and pulled her lips to his. Their lips move in sync with each other. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers, “Always Princess” he said giving her a smile. Jughead gave her another quick kiss before walking out of the bar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and give Kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

“What the hell are we supposed to do while they are gone” Veronica asked Cheryl. “We wait” She said taking a look at her magazine. “How can you just sit there and be okay with this, I need to go find them.” Ronnie said getting up. “NO! If you go out there then you will distract Jug which will just get everyone hurt.” she explained grabbing her shoulders. “Veronica, you need to calm down and take a seat.” Cheryl said leading her back to the bar. Veronica took a seat and just placed her head on the bar top. “How do you do this?” she mumbled loud enough for Cheryl to hear her. Cheryl sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “I promise you will get use to it” she said. The two girls sat there for the next half hour in silence. Veronica was too nervous to talk and Cheryl just wanted her friend to be comfortable. “Come on Ronnie, you need a drink.” Cheryl said passing over the bottle of whiskey. Veronica finally lifted up her head and took a large sip from the bottle. “Thanks” she said sliding it back over. “We just can’t get drunk, they would kill us” Cheryl said laughing which made Veronica smile. Cheryl grabbed Ronnie’s hand, “everything will be fine” she said smiling. “Thanks Cheryl, you really are my best friend” Veronica said.  “You are going to make me cry” Cheryl said while she wiped away her fake tears. 

 

“Girls! We need bandages!” Mustang said while holding up another Serpent, dragging him through the door. Cheryl dumped from her stool to help Mustang. “Veronica grab the first aid kit” she yelled. Cheryl and Mustang placed him on the pool table while Veronica ran over to them. Cheryl grabbed the goze and pressed it to the knife wound. “I have to go, you got this Chery?” Mustang asked. “Yeah go, be careful” She said as he ran out the door. Veronica was extremely overwhelmed, she just watched Cheryl. She was amazed at how well Cheryl was taking care of the injured Serpent. “Help!” Johnny yelled walking in clutching his arm. “Veronica go” Cheryl said. Veronica helped Johnny into a seat. She lifted up his sleeve and found a large knife sticking out of him. “Oh my god” she whispered. “Veronica, hurry up and patch me up. I need to get back out there.” Johnny yelled. Veronica grabbed ahold of the knife, “I will pull it out on the count of 3, 1….2…..” Before she could say three, Ronnie pulled the knife out. Johnny yelled out in pain. She quickly grabbed the gauze and pressed hard on the wound. She grabbed some antibacterial and put it on the wound. Finally Veronica grabbed some wet gauze and filled it in the wound. Then she wrapped it up, “There your done be careful Johnny” Veronica said. “Thanks Ronnie” he said getting up and running out. 

 

Veronica went back to Cheryl, “How is he?”. “He’s asleep but I stitched him up so he’ll be fine. How about your guy?” she asked. “The knife wasn’t in that deep, I pulled it out and cleaned it out. He wanted to go back so he left.” Ronnie explained. “See that’s why we do this” Cheryl said smiling. Veronica nodded, it’s true this is how she needs to give back to the gang. And to be honest, it got her mind off of Jughead for just a moment. 

 

Sweet Pea came in next holding a newer Serpent named Benny. SP placed him on the other pool table. “What’s wrong Pea” Ronnie asked running over. “He got beat pretty bad and a couple knife slashes.” he said. Ronnie pulled off Benny’s shirt and saw all the new bruises forming. There were multiple knife slashes all over but there were all superficial. Ronnie grabbed a wet cloth and started cleaning the blood and dirt off him. “Benny I know it hurts but I need to clean it.” she said feeling bad that she was hurting him. “It’s okay Veronica” Benny said still wincing in pain. “Sweet Pea, how is it out there?” Ronnie asked, a little scared of the answer. “Pretty bad but people are holding their own” SP said. “And Jug?” she asked. “I haven’t seen him but I am sure he's fine.” he said. Veronica nodded continuing to clean up Benny. “I have to go but Benny your in good hands, Thanks Ron” SP said before leaving again. Ronnie put some antibiotics on the slashes and covered them. She grabbed a bag of ice, “here put this on your ribs, I have a feeling some might be broken” Veronica said handing Benny the ice. “Thanks Veronica” he said smiling.  

 

5 more guys came in within 10 minutes of each other. Cheryl and Veronica worked their ass off running around making sure everyone was okay. It was like they were running their own hospital which I guess it basically was. “HELP QUICKLY HELP” Sweet Pea yelled running in holding a limp body. He was covered in blood and as he walked there was a trail behind him. He placed the body on the last pool table that was not taken by injured Serpents. Both Cheryl and Veronica ran over to the pool table. “NOOOOOOOO” Cheryl screamed clinging to Toni’s body covering herself in her wife’s blood. Something in Veronica just clicked knowing she had to save her best friend's wife. Veronica tried to pull Cheryl off of Toni, “Cheryl let go of her so I can see her injuries!” she said kinda yelling. “Sweet Pea, get her off or Toni will bleed out!” Ronnie yelled. Sweet Pea grabbed Cheryl and pulled her off of Toni so Veronica could swoop in. Veronica grabbed scissors and cut up Toni’s jean leg. There was blood everywhere, Veronica’s blush sweater was now bright red. Ronnie placed her hand on the injury pushing as hard as she could. “What the hell happened Pea, this cannot be a knife wound.” Veronica asked. “She was shot, those assholes pulled a gun” Sweet Pea said furious and still holding a sobbing Cheryl. 

 

Another injured Serpent came in, “Please someone” he yelled out in pain. “Cheryl go help him.” Veronica said still pressing on Toni’s wound. “I can’t leave her” she said sobbing. “Listen you told me that this is our job. I am trying to help Toni, go help him now.” Veronica yelled. Cheryl knew Ronnie was right. Cheryl pressed a kiss to Toni’s cheak, wiped her tear and left to help the other injured Serpent. “Sweet Pea shine your flashlight” Veronica commanted. He did just that, “Damn it, I think I’m right.” Veronica said gritting her teeth. “What is going on Ron” Pea yelled. “I need to stop this bleeding or she will die, I aced an anatomy class in college. I think the bullet nicked the femoral.” Veronica said. “Do something!” he yelled. Veronica plunged her fingers into the bullet wound, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WIFE!” Cheryl yelled trying to grab Toni again. Sweet Pea pulled Cheryl back holding her away by the waist. Veronica continued to move her fingers around till she found where most of the blood was coming from. She was able to plug the hole and immediately noticed that the  bleeding slowed down. “Sweet Pea, I was able to slow the bleeding down but we need to get her to the hospital now.” Veronica command. “Every Serpent that can help needs to get up and help carry Toni to the car. We must move slow because if my finger slips then she could die!” Ronnie yelled out. 

 

All the Serpents that were not to injured helped pick up Toni. It was a slow and steady walk to the car. “Put her in my truck” Gino yelled out. Veronica got in first and slide over as they pushed Toni in the car. Cheryl got in after lifting and putting her wife’s head on her lap. “Its okay honey, please be okay” Cheryl said crying and petting back Toni’s hair. Sweet Pea jumped in the driver’s seat. “Hold on girls” he yelled back to them and started driving. Sweet Pea was able to make it tot Riverdale Community Hospital in record timing. “Stay here, ill go get help” He said running out. “Ronnie” Cheryl whispered. Veronica looked over at her, Cheryl’s face was bright red with tears flowing down. “Is Toni going to die?” she asked. “I really hope not” Veronica said. She wanted to say no but this gun shot was bad and she did not want to give her false hope. “Veronica what am I going to do if she dies?” Cheryl asked. Veronica had no idea what to say because she did not know. Before she answered the car door flew open. “We need to get her on a gurney as soon as possible, Ms. do not move your hand” the doctor said. The doctors and nurses were able to carefully move Toni from the truck and placed her on the gurney. They rolled it in the hospital with Veronica sitting on the gurney still holding her blood vessel. 

 

The doctors pushed the gurney passed the surgery doors. Before Cheryl and Sweet Pea could follow they were stopped. “I am sorry, you cannot go back there. Only essential personnel.”The nurse explained. “That is my wife! I need to be back there” Cheryl uelled in her face. “She is going into surgery, they are going to do everything to help her” She said. Sweet Pea placed his arm around Cheryl in a loving way. “But Veronica is back there, why can’t we go?” Cheryl asked. “If she wasn’t stopping the bleeding with her hands then she would not be allowed back there either.” the nurse said, “I’m sorry dear, please sit down and we will update you when we can” she explained. 

 

Jughead wiped the blood from his cut cheek while he got off his motorcycle. Since he is the leader, he had to wait till all of his guys were out of the fight. Jug and Mustang had to help the last injured Serpent into a car before he could leave. Jug had fought with Malachi the whole battle. The winner was definitely the Serpents, Jughead beat the shit out of Malachi. He was completely unconscious when they all left and the Ghoulies were left to clean up the mess. Jughead walked into the bar, there were multiple Serpents that were injured but they all looked like they were to fine. Jughead looked around for Veronica but he couldn't find her. His first thought was she went out to find him but then he noticed others were missing TOO. Where were Cheryl, Toni, and Sweet Pea? “Dude we need to go” Mustang said pulling him from his thoughts. “Where are we going?” Jug asked while being pulled from the bar. “Toni was shot, she’s at the hospital” Mustang yelled out of breath. “Shit” Jug yelled jumping on his motorcycle an followed Mustang to the hospital.  They both ran in and the waiting room. Both Cheryl and Sweet Pea were wearing different clothes then the last time he saw them. Jughead looked at Jimmy who was another Serpent that was where. “What happened?” Jug asked him. “All I know is that Toni got shot, Sweet Pea called me and I brought them clothes so they could change. Cheryl is so hysterical that I can’t even get her to talk and everytime Sweet Pea tries to talk Cheryl cries louder” Jimmy explained. “I’ll see what I can find out” Jug said.

 

Jughead kneeled down in front of Cheryl who was sobbing into Sweet Pea’s shirt. Jughead grabbed Cheryl’s hand causing her to look at him. “I know you are upset but I need to know what happened” He said in a calming voice. “She’s going to die Jug” Cheryl said through her sobs. “What happened?” he asked again but looked at Pea this time. “Toni was fighting with one of the Ghoulies, he pulled out a gun. She tried to get out of the line of fire but she was too late, he shot her in the leg.” Sweet Pea said. Jughead squeezed Cheryl hand, “Toni is a fighter Cheryl, if anyone can survive this she can” he said. “Veronica is with her when I should be” Cheryl said crying harder. “Veronica was shot! How?” Jug asked panicked. “No,no, no she was trying to stop the bleeding. The doctors brought her to the operating room so they could control the bleeding” Sweet Pea said calming him down. 

 

They waited there an hour or two, in fact Jughead lost track of time. He was worried about Toni and Veronica. He needed to see her, something about seeing Cheryl crying over her wife made him want his girlfriend. The doctor finally came out, Cheryl, Sweet Pea and Jughead immediately got up and raced in front of him. “How is my wife?” Cheryl asked. “Surprisingly, she is okay. I did not think she was going to make it but the girl who came in with her stopped the bleeding just in time.” The doctor said. “She’s going to live?” Cheryl asked smiling. “Yes she is and I can bring her to you.” he said smiling. “Where is the girl that came in with her” Jughead asked. “She’s not out here? She left the OR an hour ago” the doctor said looking confused. “Where the hell did she go?” Sweet Pea asked looking around. Cheryl went to sit with Toni while Sweet Pea and Jughead went looking for Veronica. 

 

They walked around the hospital for a little while trying to find her. Sweet Pea finally found her looking at the new babies. “I think the blood all over you is going to scare the babies” he said laughing trying to get her to smile. “They don’t think she is going to make it Pea” Veronica said monotone. “They thought that but she is okay. The doctor came and told us she is fine. Cheryl is in there now and Jughead is trying to find you” Pea said. “Jughead is here” she asked finally looking at him. “Yeah, let’s go” he said leading the way. 

 

Jughead got a text from Sweet Pea that he found Ronnie and to meet him at Toni’s room. Once Veronica rounded the corner he immediately saw her. Veronica was covered in dry blood. Her white shoes were red along with her original pink sweater. There was dried blood on her face and hair. “Ronnie” was all he said before she ran into his arms hugging. Her arms tightened around his neck while her head nuzzled in his neck. Jug’s arms tightened around her waist. He kissed her head lovingly and whispered, “I am so sorry”. Veronica pulled back and to Jug’s surprise was not crying. “There was so much blood, I thought she was going to die” Ronnie said. He placed his hands on her cheeks, “she didn’t die, you saved her. Sweet Pea told me you kicked ass today. You helped at least 5 Serpents today” Jug said smiling. He tried to wipe the blood off her face but it wouldn’t come off. Looking at Veronica covered in blood hit him really hard. Jughead knew it wasn’t her blood but still. He kept trying to wipe it off but it was not going anywhere. “It’s dried on” was all she said. Jug sighed “I am so happy you’re okay” he said staring into her eyes. “Your face is cut Jug” Ronnie said reaching up to the slash on his face. “I’m fine it will heal” he said trying to calm her nerves. At this movement Veronica did not need this on her plate also and Jughead knew that. 

 

“Ronnie!” Cheryl said running out of the room. Jughead dropped his hold on her and Ronnie embraced Cheryl. “You saved her!” Jughead through Cheryl’s crys. Once Cheryl calmed down a bit she pulled back from the hug, “ come on Toni is awake and wants to see you guys” she said pulling Veronica toward the room. Jughead and Sweet Pea followed the girls into the room. Toni smiled at her friends and wife in the room. “Veronica Lodge” Toni started to say. “I would have changed, I’m sorry Toni” Ronnie said pointing out her blood stained clothes. “Shut up Ronnie, you saved my life get over here” Toni said pulling Veronica into a hug. Veronica started to cry. “Thank you” Toni whispered so only Ronnie could hear her. Veronica pulled away “I think this is enough shit for one day” she said wiping her eyes causing everyone in the room to laugh. 

 

Cheryl pulled a chair close up to the bed so she could hold Toni’s hand. Sweet Pea claimed the couch so he could stretch out. Jug took a seat in the only chair left on the opposite side of Cheryl. He pulled Veronica down so she was sitting on his lap. “Toni I need you to tell me exactly what happened.” He asked clutching Ronnie’s waist. “Everyone was fighting around me and this one guy kinda stepped out in front of me. We started fighting with just our fists at first and then he pulled a knife. So I pulled my knife, I ended up slashing him a couple times. But when I kicked his knife away he pulled the gun from his belt and shot.” Toni explained. Cheryl wiped the tear that fell still clutching her wife with her other hand. “Do you know who did this to you?” Jug asked. “It was Malachi’s right hand man, Danny.” Toni said. Veronica caught the look between Jug and Sweet Pea but she didn’t know what it meant. “Why don’t we leave these love birds alone so Toni can rest” Jug said getting up and pulling Ronnie with him. They said their goodbyes and maybe their way back to the trailer.

 

“I’m going to shower” Veronica said walking into the trailer. “Want some company” he asked smirking. Veronica turned around, “no actually I don’t want company. I need to be alone.” She said quickly before slamming the bathroom door closed. Which took Jug by surprise, Veronica seemed fine at the hospital but now something is up. Jug walked toward the door, he could hear the shower running but there was another sound. He pressed his ear to the door, Veronica’s sobs were echoing in the room. He couldn’t just stand there while Veronica cried on the other side. Jug slowly opened the door expecting her to be in the shower already but she wasn’t. Veronica was standing in front of the mirror just staring at her reflection sobbing. She was clutching her sweater just crying. “Ron” Jug said softly. “There’s just so much blood” she said scrubbing the dried blood on her face. Jughead could see the raw emotion on her face, “hey hey hey, you’re going to hurt yourself” he said grabbing her hands and turning her toward him. “I need to get the blood off” she said trying to break free of his grasp. “Okay, let me help you” he said trying to calm her down, “just let me help” he whispered. Ronnie just looked at him as the sobs increased. The weight of the tears were too much as they started to fall. She nodded allowing him to help her. 

 

Jughead lead her to the shower not even bothering to undress her or himself. The warm water hit the both of them. Jughead wet the wash cloth and gently wiped her face getting rid of Toni’s blood. Veronica just stood still crying. Jug reached around and let Veronica’s hair down. He put some shampoo in it and washed it out, getting rid of the blood in her hair. “I need you to put your hands up” he said. Veronica slowly raised her hands and Jug pulled the sweater up and over her head. He tossed it behind him and looked back at Ronnie who was just in her white bra and shorts. She looked down at her bra the was stained in blood, the tears welled up again. Jughead pulled her head up to look at him, “we can get a new one okay” he said. Veronica just nodded trying to forget the blood that feels like it is soaking into her skin. Jug took the wash cloth and scrubbed off the blood on her body. “Do you want to take it off?” He asked. Veronica reached around and unclipped her bra letting it drop to their feet. Jughead gently washed the blood off her breast with the cloth. Once he was done he reached around and turned off the water. Jug pulled open the curtain and grabbed a towel wrapping it around Ronnie. “ stay here I’ll be right back” Jug said before pulling off his pants and shirt. He walked out and brought back clothes. “Pull off your shorts Ronnie” he said as he held the towel. Veronica pulled her shorts and thong off leaving her naked and wrapped in a towel. “Here” he said handing her a pair of black panties. Veronica put them on under the towel. “And lastly your favorite shirt” he said trying to get her to smile which worked seeing Jug’s S shirt. “Arms up princess” he said lifting the shirt up. Veronica dropped the towel while Jug quickly replaced it with his shirt. 

 

They both walked into Jug’s room which is slowly turning into their room. He quickly changed his wet boxers into dry ones while Ronnie brushed her hair and pulled it into a bun. “Are you okay?” He asked her still worried about her melt down in the bathroom earlier. “I will be” She said trying to smile for him. Jug sat on the bed pulling her down too, “talk to me Ronnie please” he said holding her hands. The tears began to well up again, “I don’t know if I can do this” she admitted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Hearing that broke Jug’s heart. He was slowly letting her in, bringing her into the gang life. Jughead was letting her be is weakness and hearing her say that she couldn’t handle this killed him. He could not lose her not now. Jughead looked down still clutching her hands. Silence enveloped the room, both Veronica and Jug did not dare to speak, in fact neither of them really knew what to say. Jug finally got the nerve to speak up, “You can leave it you want Veronica. “ he said. “What” she said raising her eyes to his. “I’m not going to force you into this life because it is a brutal one. But if you want to stay then I will do anything and everything to protect you.” He said. “Do you want me to stay?” she asked. Jughead got up and started pacing the room before finally turning to her, “Of course I do but there will always be a target on your back being with me. I want you to be safe and happy, if that means leaving then I am not going to stop you.” he admitted. “I want to be with you but I saw my friend come in with a gunshot wound today. I stood in an OR with my hand in her leg as doctors talked around me. They kept saying that she was going to die, right in front of me. I can’t do that everyday, I don’t believe I can handle that.” Veronica explained. 

 

Jughead got down on his knees in front of her, “I think you can handle it Ronnie, you are one of the strongest girls I know.” He said. “But what if it was you?” she asked with tears in her eyes. “What if what was me?” Jug asked confused. “TONI, what if you were brought in half dead. I don’t know what I would do!” she yelled. “Don’t think about that because it wasn’t me. I can’t tell you that something won't happen to me because it could. Something happened out in the fight that happened.” he said. “What are you hurt, what happened!” Veronica asked panicked. “Nothing, I’m okay” he said reassuring her. “Then what happened?” Ronnie asked confused. “During the fight Malachi got the upper hand on me. He knocked my knife away and I thought I was done for it. But I managed to fight back, you want to know how?” Jug asked. “How?” she asked. “I thought of you, the only reason I was able to get up and fight was I knew I had to get back to you.” Jug said as he took her face in his hands. “I know I talked about not wanting a weakness but I think you might also be my strength so please don’t leave. I want to try to do this if you will.” he said. Veronica nodded, “Okay but we need to talk about the little things tomorrow, I have conditions.” she said. “Absolutely Princess” Jug smiled which caused Veronica to smile. He reached up and captured her lips. The kiss was filled with passion, Jug moved his hands from her face to her waist pulling her closer. Veronica’s hands spread out through his hair. He slipped his hands under her big T-shirt resting them on her lower back. Veronica pulled away, “as much as I would love to continue this, I am so tired.” she said. “Then let’s get you some beauty rest.” he said laughing. Jughead got up while Veronica moved over to the inside of the bed which was turning into her spot. Jug moved in behind her after turning off the light. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her toward him. “Ronnie?” he said. “Yeah?” she said. “Talk to Cheryl, she was new to the gang life once. I bet she could help” Jug said. “I will, goodnight Juggy” Ronnie said snuggling back into his chest more. “Sweet dreams Princess” he said quietly. 

 

When Jughead woke up the spot next to him was empty. He quickly got up and made his way out to the living room where Ronnie was sitting and drinking coffee. She was completely dressed in a dark blue romper. Her hair was dried and lightly curled with the perfect amount of makeup. “There’s coffee in the pot” she said. “You look beautiful” he said before bending over and kissing her lips briefly. “Why are you up so early” he asked walking to grab some coffee. “I just couldn’t sleep so I gave up trying.” Ronnie said. Jug took a seat next to her with his coffee, Ronnie moved her feet so they were on his lap. “You should have woken me up, I could have kept you company.” he said. “You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you” she explained. “Were you watching me sleep?” he asked smirking. “Just for a little bit” she said laughing. “So are you at least feeling better since last night?” he asked. “Yeah a little but we need to talk about me staying” she said. “Okay shoot” he said taking a long sip of his coffee. “If I stay then I need you to be honest to me. Stop beating around the bush and hiding things from me. I need to know the truth even if its bad. I know you just want to protect me but hiding things makes me worry more. If I am going to live this life I am part of this fully” she said. “Does that mean you're staying” he asked smiling. “Are you going to tell me the truth?” she asked. “Absolutely, I won't hide things from you” he said. “Then yes, I am staying” she said smiling. 

 

Jug came out from his room dressed in jeans and his Serpent jacket. “Where are you going?” Ronnie asked. “The Whyte Wyrm.” he said. “Can you drop me off at the hospital, I want to see Cheryl and Toni.” she asked. “Yeah let’s go” Jug said holding the door open for her. Jughead dropped her off and road away toward the bar.

 

“Hey” Ronnie said smiling walking into the room. “It’s nice not seeing you covered in my blood” Toni said laughing. “It’s nice not being covered in it” Veronica said taking a seat in the chair. “How was your night?” she asked Toni and Cheryl. “Pretty good, I was in some pain but they have me on great medication” Toni said laughing. “She was basically loupy the whole night” Cheryl said laughing. “You just missed Fangs, he came to visit me” Toni said. “Really, how's he doing?” Ronnie asked. “Pretty good, he’s being released soon” she said. Veronica smiled, “That's great!” “Where’s Jughead?” Cheryl asked. “He went to the bar” ronnie said. “I bet they are trying to figure out what to do about me” Toni said. Veronica looked at her confused, “He isn’t going to let Danny get away with shooting me” Toni said. “So does that mean another fight” Ronnie asked worried. “No Jug isn’t going to put another Serpent in danger. I don’t know what he is going to do” Toni admitted. 

 

“I don’t know how you guys do this.” Veronica admitted. “What do you mean?” Cheryl asked. “Jughead and I talked last night because I really do not know if I can handle this lifestyle” Ronnie said. “And what did Jug say?” Toni asked. “He told me that he wanted me to stay.” she said. “So you’re staying right?” Cheryl asked. “Yeah but I told him that he needs to be honest I don’t want to be in the dark anymore” Ronnie explained. “That’s good then! If he’s ready to tell you about Serpent stuff that means he really trust you” Toni explained. “Yeah he didn’t even tell Haley about Serpent business even though she was around all the time.” Cheryl added in. “I forgot about Haley, I know you didn’t want me to say something to him but I need to ask him about her.” Ronnie said. “He is going to be pissed that we told you” Toni said. “I'll tell him I made you tell me.” She said. “He actually might believe that, Veronica can be very persuasive” Cheryl said laughing. “I’ll just play it by year to find the best time but I think it will make us a better couple if he knows I know.” Veronica said. “Listen as much as I love your company I need to sleep, why don’t you guys go to the bar and find out what happening, then report back to me” Toni said. Both Cheryl and Veronica agreed, said goodbye and made their way to the bar. 

 

Jughead parked his motorcycle outside the bar and walked in. All the normal guys were there and a couple of them were at various job sites making money. “Hey Boss what’s up” Gino said from behind the bar. “We need to figure out what we are going to do about the Ghoulies” Jug said taking a seat next to Sweet Pea. “We could have another brawl, we injured a bunch of their men last time. I bet we could do even better this time around.” Gino said. “No, Fangs and Toni both got hurt. I’m not going to chance getting someone injured or dead.” Jug said. “I have no idea what to do, it’s like we keep going back and forth with them waiting for someone to win” Sweet Pea said. “I know, none of this would have happened if Fangs didn’t start selling them drugs” Gino said. “I know he fucked up but even if he didn’t there was always animosity with them and you know that.” Jug said standing up for Fangs. “We just need to think because there must be something we can do without giving up anything.” Jug said.

The bar doors open, “Hey boys!” Cheryl yelled out walking in with Veronica right next to her. “Someone is in a good mood” Sweet Pea said smiling. “What can I say my wife is doing great!” Chery said hopping up on the seat next to him. Veronica sat on the seat next to Jug. “Hey babe.” he said leaning over and pecking her on the lips. “We are not here to watch the ‘ ‘it’ couple make out” Cheryl said making everyone laugh. “What are we doing about the Ghoulies?” She asked. Jug kept his hand on Ronnie’s thigh while her feet rested on his lap. “We were just talking about that” Gino said. “So what did you decide Jug?” She asked. “I decided nothing.”Jug said. “I said we should brawl again” Gino chimed in. “I would love to shoot the bastard that hurt Toni” Cheryl said. “What if another person gets hurt?” Veronica said. “That’s what Jug said, we don’t want another injured Serpent.” Sweet Pea said. “I shot that idea down real quick” Jug said giving Veronica’s thigh a squeeze. It made her feel good knowing Jug was doing everything in his power not to get someone hurt. It also made her feel good being in the discussion instead of being told the plan. “So what now?” Cheryl asked. “Maybe we just leave it” Sweet Pea said. “Leave it! We fought for Fangs when he got beat up but Toni gets shot we can't do nothing.” Cheryl said kinda yelling. “Maybe the best thing to do it leave it but just for now” Veronica said. The group turned to her, “What will that do?” Gino asked. She looked at Jug who nodded basically telling her to keep going. He was intrigued to what she had to say about the issue. “Well They know they fucked up. So I bet they are trying to figure out when you guys are going to do something so their guard will be up. If you wait and let things settle then they will lower their guard so when you decide what to do it will be a surprise.” Ronnie explained. 

 

“Park Avenue has a point” Sweet Pea said. “Park Avenue? Really Pea” Veronica said laughing. “What! That's where you were from” He said laughing. “I think Ronnie is right, it will give us more time to decide what to do” Jug said smiling at her. “Fine but I would like to shot Danny in this plan” Cheryl said. “I am sorry but I think everyone here would agree, you with a gun is a very scary picture” Gino said laughing while everyone joined in. “Shut up Gino” Cheryl said flipping him off. “Ronnie can we go talk” Jug asked. She shook her head and jumped off the chair. He grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs to the office. Veronica walked in first while Jug shut the door. “Listen I’m sorry if I overstepped but If I am going to stay I want my input to be heard too?” She said turning to him. “Ronnie, I’m not mad” he said smiling. “Then why are we down here? What do you need to talk about?” She asked confused. “I don't want to talk. We are down here because when you were up their giving your opinion, I have to say turned me on” he said walking closer to her. Veronica smirked and jumped up sitting on the desk, “Oh really, and what are you going to do about that?” she asked. “This” was all he said before grabbing her face bringing her lips to his. He settled between her legs. 

 

Veronica brought her hands up to his shoulder pushing his Serpent jacket off. He quickly shrugged it off his arms letting it hit the floor. Jug’s shirt quickly joined the jacket in one swift motion. Jug let his hand wander down her side before letting them settle on her hips. He pulled away from her lips. “Where the hell are the top of your shorts” he asked trying to find the hem of them. Veronica laughed, “These aren’t shorts, it's a romper” she said. “What?” he asked. “It’s like a pantsuit but shorts” Veronica said trying to explain it. “I don’t care what it is, how the hell do I get it off” Jug asked frustrated. Veronica started laughing. “It’s is not funny Ronnie! I need you like now” he said pulling her closer so she could feel his growing erection. Veronica reached around and unzipped her romper pulling it off her shoulders exposing her white bralette. Jug’s lips immediately attacked her neck kissing down. Veronica threw her head back giving him more access to her chest. Jug’s hand went up and palmed one of her breast while kissing the exposed part of the other one. He kept going till he was certain that he left a mark. 

 

Jug pulled back just enough to pull her bralette up and over her head discarding it on the floor. Veronica’s hands immediately went to his belt fumbling with it. She finally was able to free it and was able to push his pants down to his ankles. “Veronica get this stupid thing off” he said annoyed but laughing. “You have to pull it off” she whispered in his ear. Ronnie wrapped her arms around his neck lifting her ass up, Jug gripped the fabric pulling it off. With his luck her thong came with it so he didn’t have to deal with that too. Before Veronica could pull his boxers off he stopped her. “What” was all she could say before he dropped to his knees. His mouth immediately went to her center, Veronica tossed her head back moaning. Her worked her clit with his thumb while continuing to work her with his tongue. He slipped 2 fingers between her folds, Ronnie’s hands went through his hair. “Juggy” was all she could say before her juices spilled into his mouth which he took in every drop. He got back up still in between her legs. 

 

“You know now that I know your mouth can do that, I’m going to want it all the time.” Veronica said smirking. “Anytime Princess.” he said smiling. Ronnie reached down and grasped his erection which made him hiss. She started working him in with her hand. “Hurry up I’m impatient” she said making him laugh. Jug reached down grabbing his jacket. “Shit” was all he said that signaled to Ronnie that something was wrong. Jughead came back up and rested his forehead on her shoulder, “I don't have a condom” He said pissed off. “Who cares, i’m on birth control” Ronnie said. “Are you sure?” he asked looking her in the eye. She nodded smiling, Jug slowly pushed himself in her. Feeling Veronica’s tightness without the barrier of a condom was incredible. He started working in and out, they moved in sync. He captured her lips to muffle her loud moans. Jug released himself in her while she came down from her high. He pulled out slowly keeping his forehead on hers, “that was incredible” Veronica said. Jug kissed her forehead showing his agreement. 

 

Jughead grabbed a tissue cleaning himself up. “You made a mess” Ronnie said laughing. “That was not all me, you too babe” he said handing her a tissue. Veronica cleaned herself up before tossing it in the garbage. They both got dressed, “We should do this more often” Jughead said. “You like having sex on the desk?” she asked. “It’s hot, we should do it on the bar top next” he said laughing. Veronica hit him, “In your dreams.” “Then I can’t wait for tonight” he said laughing. Veronica picked up his jacket, “This jacket has been through so much.” she said examining the rips and scuffs on the jacket. Jughead smiles, “Well I’ve had it since we were in highschool and I wear it during any Serpent business” he explained. “So you wear it every time you fight?” she asked looking at him. He nodded, “Don't leave without it”.  Veronica put the jacket on the desk and grabbed red sharpie. “Ronnie what are you doing?” Jug asked confused. “Well you said it yourself that I was your strength against Malachi the other day. This way you know I am always with you.” She said. Veronica then took the cap off the sharpie. Jughead came up behind her and peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Veronica drew a red heart and wrote an “R” and a “J” in the heart, to represent their nicknames. “See, I am always there” She said turning around and smiling at him. “You’re amazing” Jug said smiling ear to ear. “I know” Veronica said pulling it on her small body. “I love wearing your jacket, it’s like constantly being hugged by you” she admitted to him. “Then it is all yours, for now.” he said pulling her close. 

 

Jughead and Veronica walked hand in hand back up the stairs to the bar. When they walked up Jug immediately realized everyone was standing and facing the door. “What’s going on” he said. The crew parted so he could see the door, “Forsythe there you are! And you guys told me that he wasn’t here.” Malachi said smiling.  “What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, Veronica could feel his hand tighten around hers. “NYU! Long time no see babe, are you two together?” he asked looking between them. “That is none of your business, now tell me why you are in my bar.” he said starting to push Veronica behind him. “I have to say Forsythe you traded up! What was the other girls name…...Haley?” he asked smirking. Sweet Pea immediately knew to step forward because Jughead started to walk forward but he stopped him. “Shut the hell up Malachi” Jug said through his teeth. Veronica went to grab Jughead but Cheryl stopped her by clutching Ronnie's arm. “So it was Haley, she was a fun time if I remember correctly but I think NYU would be better. What do you say sweetheart want to trade up?” he asked smiling. Jughead jumped towards him but was held back still by Sweet Pea. “Get the hell out now!” Jug yelled. Gino moved forward pushing Malachi toward the door. “I’m going i’m going. I just wanted to talk but I guess we can do it another time. See you later NYU” he said before walking out of the bar. 

 

“This isn’t good” Cheryl whispered in Veronica’s ear.  “He’s gone dude, just let it go” Sweet Pea said to Jughead. Jug finally calmed down and Pea was able to release him. “Why the hell was he hear?” he asked looking around. “He wanted to talk to you but we told him that you weren’t here” Pea said. “Someone should have came and got me so he didn't see Veronica” Jug yelled. Veronica quickly broke out of Cheryl’s embrace and stepped between Jug and Pea, “Hey! This isn’t there fault” Veronica said. “Now he knows about you and me” Jug said trying to control his anger now that Veronica is in front of him. “Who cares, he was going to find out sooner or later.” Ronnie said. Jug knew she was right but he was still pissed off, “Let's go back to the trailer” Jug said before just walking out of the bar. “Thanks Ronnie” Sweet Pea said. “No problem, I'll see you guys later” Veronica said following him out of the bar. She is hoping that he will finally come clean about Haley.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I would love to hear what you think and where you think the story is going to go!


	13. Chapter 13

“Do you want to talk about what just happened” Veronica asked when they got back to the trailer.  “No” was all Jug said taking a seat on the couch after he got a beer. “Jug don’t you think it’s a little early to be drinking?” she asked. “No” he said again. “Come on Jug let’s just talk about it, tell me about Haley.” Veronica said. Jug’s eyes darted from the tv to Ronnie’s, “Don’t say her name, I don’t want to talk about her.” He said. “Come on Juggy, you said you were going to be honest with me” she said. Jughead stood up, “I will tell you anything else but not about her. So just forget it.” He said grabbing his coat that Veronica had disregarded on the chair. “Where are you going?” Ronnie asked following him out of the trailer. He jump on his bike, “Out” he said. “Jug” she yelled over the roar of the motorcycle but he was gone before she could yell anything else. 

 

Veronica quickly called Cheryl. “Hey girl how’s Jug?” she asked. “I wouldn’t know he stormed out” Ronnie said. “He just left you at the trailer?” Cheryl asked. “Yeah I ask him about Haley and then he flipped.” Veronica explained. “Where did he go?” Cheryl asked. “I was actually hoping that he went back to the bar” Veronica said. “Nope sorry, he’s not here” she said. “Damn it, I have no idea where he went then.” Ronnie said. “Let me talk to Pea, I bet he knows” Cheryl said before hanging up. Sweet Pea had an idea where Jughead went. He jumped on his bike and drove 35 minutes outside of Riverdale following the Sweetwater River. Then he takes a left at the big Oak tree with the lilies surrounding it and a right at the giant boulder. Sweet Pea could spot Jug’s bike right down the path. He was sitting on one of the rocks just along the river.

 

“How did you find me?” Jug asked not taking his eyes off the river. “When Veronica called Cheryl saying you left and she didn’t know where you went, I had an idea.” Pea said taking a seat on the rock next to him. “Why did you flip out on Veronica?” Pea asked laughing. “Who told you I flipped on her….Cheryl?” Jug said laughing. “Who else?” he said laughing. “You left because she asked about Haley right?” Sweet Pea asked. “Yeah, I can’t tell Veronica about her.” he said. “What do you mean she would probably be the best person to talk to. She's been in love before.” Pea said. “It has nothing to do with falling in love, its about admitting that what happened to Haley could happen to Ronnie. She knows that shit can happen but hearing what happened to Haley could scare her off” Jughead admitted to Sweet Pea. “You’re wrong. Haley wasn’t ready for gang life. Veronica showed everyone just the other day how tough she can be, she would never let that happen.” Sweet Pea explained. “She is tough but you saw the way Malachi looked at her. He is not going to stop trying to get her.” Jug said. “And we will all be there for her to protect her, but I am telling you that the best thing to do is to tell her because then she will know how careful she has to be with Malachi.” Sweet Pea explained. “Yeah maybe you're right” Jug said sighing. “Yeah I know I’m right” he said elbowing him. 

 

“You really miss her don’t you?” Sweet Pea asked. “That's the thing, If you asked me that question 2 months ago I would have said absolutely, but now It's all about Veronica.” He said. “You feel guilty” Pea said. “Yup, my girlfriend got murdered and now I have a new girlfriend just a couple months later.” Jughead said.  “You know Haley would have wanted you to move on” Pea said. “I know but we were going to get married. It is just crazy how everything changed so quickly.” Jughead said. “Do you come here a lot?” Sweet Pea asked. “No One else knows where she is buried, I feel like I have to visit her because her family can’t” Jug said. “You did everything you could for her.” Pea said. “That's the thing I should have never let her in. I know what I have to do” Jughead said walking toward his bike. Sweet Pea chased after him, “What does that mean, what do you have to do?” Pea asked chasing him from behind him. “I need to kill Malachi” Jug said. “You can’t just go and kill him. His whole crew will be after you in a heartbeat.” Sweet Pea said. “I don’t care it's the only way Veronica will be safe.” Jug said getting on his bike. “Don’t Jug!!” Pea said yelling. “Don’t worry i’m not going to see Malachi yet, I need to talk to Ronnie” Jug said. “Promise?” Pea asked. “Yeah man” Jughead said before speeding away on his bike. 

 

Veronica changed into black soffee shorts and a white tank top. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Veronica sat on the couch for like 2 hours worrying about Jughead. She had no idea where he went and Sweet Pea wasn’t answer his phone. Cheryl insisted that Sweet Pea will find Jughead but she wont believe it till she sees him. Just as she was about to try Pea again she heard the roar of a bike come to a stop. Veronica stood up crossing her arms over her chest waiting for him to come in the trailer. Jughead walked in and was immediately met with a pissed off/worried Veronica Lodge. “Listen I know you’re pissed….” Jughead started to say. “I am more then pissed. You can’t just disappear like that, I was worried about you” Veronica yelled at him. “Ronnie I am sorry” Jug said reaching out for her. “No you do not get to act all lovey and hot to make me forget I am mad.” Veronica said pulling back again which made Jughead laugh. “Sit down and i'll tell you about Haley” Jug said pointing to the couch. She quickly went over and sat criss-cross applesauce on the couch. Jug sat facing her on the couch. 

 

“Haley and I were dating which Malachi found out about. He killed her” Jug explained as vaguely as possible. “See I just wanted you to tell me” Veronica said. “Wait you knew about her.” He asked shocked. “Yeah I’ve known about her for awhile now.” She said. Jughead was trying to keep his anger in check, “who told you?” he asked gritting his teeth. “Listen it doesn’t matter who told what matters is that you told me now” Veronica said grabbing his hand. “I care about you Juggy and I can tell by your reaction to Malachi that you cared about her alot.” she said. “We dated that was it” he said coldly trying not to let Veronica in too deep. “Don't do that” Veronica said. “Do what” Jug asked. “Push me away again, you and I both know it was more than just dating. You loved her Jughead and its okay to talk to me about her.” Ronnie said squeezing his hand. “What do you want to know about her?” Jug asked her. “What was she like?” Veronica asked. “Haley was beautiful and smart. She could talk about Shakespeare till the sun came up. In fact it was that that made me love her. You too were actually quite similar but she was much sassier than you” Jughead explained which made Veronica smile. 

 

“I want you to tell me what happened, I need to hear it from you. ” Veronica said. Jughead took a deep breath, “they abducted her one night. Raped her and murdered her then they just dumped her outside the bar like she was trash. I should have went back to my trailer with her.” Jug said visibly upset. Ronnie quickly placed her hand on his cheek turning his face to hers. She wiped the lone tear that left his eye, “hey do not blame yourself. I may not have known Haley but from what I heard she loved you and I don’t think she would want you holding all your emotions in.” She said. “You don’t get it Ronnie, the only reason she died is because she was dating me” Jug said looking down. Veronica quickly guided his eyes toward hers again, “Haley knew that dating you brought danger and she accepted it. You can’t let that get to you” she said rubbing her thumb on his cheek. Jughead quickly pulled Veronica on his lap so she was straddling him. “I need you to do me a favor” Jug said. “Anything” she replied. “I need you to leave, get out of here as soon as possible” he said holding her waist. “No I am in this for the long hall” Ronnie said shaking her head. “Veronica you know what can happen to you I don't know what I would do if the same thing that happened to Haley happened to you.” Jug said sadly. “It’s not going to happen to me Juggy, I’ll be okay but you need to stop letting it control you. I just want to be happy with you” Veronica said. Jughead pulled Veronica’s waist toward him “How the hell did I get so lucky with you” He said leaning his forehead on hers. Veronica smiled wide and leaned in to capture Jug’s lips.

 

After a few minutes of an old school make out session Veronica pulled away. “Can I ask you a question?” she asked. “Yeah Princess” he said still clutching her waist. “I was told that there was a note pinned to Haley’s body, what did it say?” Veronica asked. Immediately when she finished talking Ronnie felt his hands tighten at her waist. “I know that you mean well but I am not ready to tell you about that. I’m sorry Ron” Jughead said. “Its okay, tell me when you’re ready” she said giving him another loving kiss on the lips. Veronica got up off his lap, “Lets go to bed” she said holding out her hand. Jug grabbed it and walked hand in hand with Ronnie to their room. Where they soundly slept tangled together. 

 

By the time Jughead woke up it was 11:30 in the afternoon. To his surprise Veronica was still fast asleep next to him. If he was going to devise a plan to kill Malachi then he need to do it soon. Jughead slowly got up and got dressed. He wrote Ronnie a note that he was going to the Whyte Wyrm. Then he left on his motorcycle. Jughead knew that Veronica had no plans on leaving so the only other thing he could do was kill the biggest danger to her and that was Malachi. When he walked into the bar the only people there were Sweet Pea and Fangs who was recently released form the hospital. “Why did you call us in, this is our day off?” Pea asked annoyed. “We are attacking the Ghoulies and I am going to kill Malachi” Jug said taking a seat and the table. “I thought you guys decided to wait and strike when they least suspect it” Fangs said. “We aren’t waiting anymore either I go and kill Malachi alone or you guys come with me” Jughead said. “Is this about what happened to Veronica” Sweet Pea asked. “Yes and no, he is a danger to our group so I can’t let him kill another person” Jughead said. “So we are doing this tonight. I don’t want a full brawl just a couple guys.” He said. “So you're planning a hit?” Fangs asked. “Exactly” Jug said. “We haven't done a hit since your dad was in charge” Pea pointed out. “Malachi is in need of a hit so that’s what we are doing. If you don't want to be apart of it then leave.” Jughead said before leaving to go to the office. 

 

**“** Thanks for picking me up” Veronica said to Cheryl getting into her red convertible. “No problem babe, where’s Jughead?” she asked. “He left early I guess, he just left a note saying he would be at the bar.” Veronica explained. “Well I have some great news that I wanted to tell you first!” Cheryl said excited. “What is it!” Ronnie asked. “Toni and I are having a baby!” She yelled out. “Oh my god are you serious!!” Veronica asked smiling. “Yup I am pregnant” Cheryl said. “I knew you and Toni were thinking about it but I didn’t know you already had a sperm donor” she said. “We picked the donor a couple weeks ago and I just found out I am pregnant last night. I told Toni last night but I needed to tell you next” Cheryl said smiling and pulling into the bar. Veronica leaned over and hugged her tight. “I am so excited to be an aunt” she squealed. The girls pulled away from each other, “I also wanted to asked you what happened last night?” Cheryl asked. “Jughead finally told me about Haley, he’s also pretty pissed that I already knew” veronica said. “You told him Toni and I told you!” Cheryl yelled in disbelief. “I did not say that, I did not tell him who told me but I think he suspected” Veronica said laughing a bit. “So he just told you what you already knew” Cheryl said. “Not exactly he actually asked me to leave.” Ronnie said. “What? You're the best thing to happen to him in months. Why would he ask you to leave?” she asked. “Because he is scared that what happened to Haley will happen to me” Veronica said sadly. “That can’t happen to you” Cheryl said. “It won’t I can handle myself don’t worry Cheryl.” Veronica said. “I can’t think of that happening to you when I just told you the best thing to happen to me” she said. “Then don’t think about it because it won't happen.” Veronica said smiling and getting out of the car. 

 

The girls walked into the bar where to their surprised there was guns lined up on the pool table. “What the hell is going on here?” Cheryl said looking around. “Why do you have guns lined up?” Ronnie asked the guys. “Jughead didn’t tell you guys?” Pea asked looking between the two girls. “Tell us what” they said simultaneously. “We are taking out a hit on Malachi tonight, Jug’s order.” Fangs explained. “Where is he?” Veronica asked looking around for her boyfriend. “He’s out surveying where the ghoulies will be tonight.” Pea explained. “Why can’t he ever just stop” Cheryl said frustrated. “I have no idea” Pea said laughing. “You girls want some whiskey?” Fangs asked grabbing the bottle. “Absolutely, I’m going to need it to yell at Jug when he gets back.” Veronica said holding out a glass which Fangs filled up. “I can’t drink” Cheryl said smiling and placing a hand on her tummy. “Why you never turned down a drink before” Pea said. “Because i’m pregnant asshole.” Cheryl commented. “Does Toni have a penis?” Fangs asked shocked. The comment made Ronnie choke on her drink. “No dumbass, we had a sperm donor.” Cheryl said flipping him off. “Hope you didn't get a donor from Hillside, I donate there all the time.” Sweet pea said laughing. “You’re kidding” Cheryl said in disbelief. “Nope, for all we know you could have my child!” he yelled out laughing before taking another swig of whiskey. “God kill me now” Cheryl said putting her head on the table while the gang laughed around her. 

 

By the time Jughead made his way back to the bar it was dark out. “Where the hell have you been” Veronica asked putting her hands on her hips. “Hello to you too babe” he said kissing her on the temple. “Dude you are in trouble” Sweet Pea said laughing. “You didn’t tell me that you were planning a hit” Veronica said. “I didn’t decide until this morning and you were asleep” Jug said pulling the gun out of the case. “So that's it, we aren’t going to talk about it” She asked. “No, this hit has been a long time coming.” Jughead said looking at her. “Is there anything I can do to talk you out of it?” she asked. “Nope” he said popping out the P sound. “So I found out the Malachi and Danny are doing a drug run tonight at 1 am. That's when we will hit” Jughead announced. “Are you going to kill Danny?” Cheryl asked. “We will try for Toni” Jug said to Cheryl. “Cheryl tell Jug the good news!” Fangs yelled out. Jughead turned to Cheryl, “Toni and I are having a baby, I’m pregnant” she said smiling. Jughead didn't smile he just nodded slightly, “Congrats” was all he said. Everyone in the room was shocked at Jughead’s reaction. Veronica and Cheryl looked at each other, Ronnie just shrugged her shoulders not knowing why he didn't show more excitement. 

 

“Come on guys it's midnight, I want to do a little surveillance before we kill them.” Jug yelled out. He walked up to Veronica, “Please stay here until I get back so I know you're okay.” Jughead said pulling her into a hug. She pulled away, “Come back to me okay” she said. He kissed her passionately then pulled away and leaned against her forehead. “Always Princess” he said before walking out the bar door, leaving behind Cheryl and Veronica.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you want to Comment!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Jughead, Sweet Pea and Fangs rode together in the bar’s truck. They didn't want the sound of the motorcycle to tip off Malachi and Danny so they decided to take the truck. “So what’s the plan boss?” Pea asked. “We are going to just watch then for a little while, then when we see our chane Sweet Pea and I will go” He said. “What am I going to do?” Fangs asked. “You are going to take Pea’s seat as the driver. We need you to be ready to get out of there as soon as possible and I do not want you to get hurt again” Jug said. Fangs nodded his head understanding the reasoning behind his decision. 

 

Sweet Pea parked the truck just on the outside fish market where the deal was going down. He turned off the truck letting the silence settle in. “There’s Danny and Malachi’s bikes but I do not see them.” Fangs said. “They must be in the wearhouse waiting for the dealer” Pea said. “Yeah makes sense, it's not even 1 yet.” Jug said the the guys. “So what's the plan for us once we get out there?” Pea asked.

 

“I heard from my informant that this drug dealer is a friend so the Ghoulies should not be carrying. We will wait till the dealer leaves and the guys go to leave then we will make our move. I want you to kill Danny in any way that you want…. For Toni. I want Malachi for myself, pay back for Haley and for the safety of Ronnie.” Jug explained. “Sounds like a good plan boss” Sweet Pea said nodding his head. The guys waited there another 20 minutes making small talk here and there. Mostly about Cheryl and Toni having a baby but Jughead claims he didn’t have any thoughts about it. Fangs and Pea started getting antsy when the time ticked by 1 am. “Are you sure this deal is going down Jug?” Fangs asked. “Absolutely this informant has never been wrong, we just need to be patient.” he said. The guys were not going to go against their Serpent King so they sat back and waited. Just as the clock ticked past 1:30 am the door to the warehouse opened wide.

 

The guys perked up and watched their target. “You don’t see any other Ghoulies right?” Jug asked. “Nope, just Danny and Malachi” Pea said seeing the guys under the street lights. “Pea be ready, it could be any moment” Jug said quietly. “Ready Jug” Pea said clutchy his handgun. The Ghoulie and his sidekick stood talking near there bikes. Within minutes a car came up behind them. The headlights shines through the truck making all the Serpents duck. The car drove past them and pulled up next to the Ghoulies. The Serpent's slowly brought their heads up to watch the exchange. The gentleman in the car got out. He was wearing a very nice suit that was so nice even Veronica would approve of it. He did not look like a drug dealer at all. 

 

He walked over and gave both the Ghoulies a hug, they really did know each other well. The gentleman pulled out a large bag and handed it to Malachi. He held it up to the light for a few moments. Then he smiled and shook the guy's hand, I guess Malachi was happy with the product. Malachi then hit Danny who then pulled out a wade of cash giving it to the deal. After a few moments of talking and catching up I guess, the deal got back in his car and drove off. “Now” Jughead said just as the Ghoulies turned their back to the truck and opened the drug packet. 

 

Jughead and Sweet Pea slowly got out of the truck. Fangs slid over to the driver’s seat just as they shut the door very quietly.  Sweet Pea pulled of the gun from his pants and flicked off the safety. He clutched it, getting ready to use it when he got closer. Jughead pulled out his knife from his pocket. Unlike Pea he wanted to feel Malachi die by his hand. Jughead wanted to stab him just like he stabbed Haley. The Ghoulies had no idea that the Serpents were just steps behind them, they were too preoccupied with the drugs they just bought. 

 

“This is for Toni” Sweet Pea said out loud. Both the Ghoulies turned around quickly, before Danny could reach for any weapon, Sweet Pea pulled the trigger. 2 shots rang out in the air, hitting Danny square in the chest. He shot backwards falling to the ground, he landed with a thump that echoed just as loud as the shots. Malachi’s face grew angry his face was as red as an apple. “This is what happens to guys who shot someone at a knife fight” Sweet Pea said smiling. “What are you going to shoot me now?” Malachi asked with a smirk on his face. Jughead laughed, “Nope I am going to do much worse” he said showing his knife. “Wow so it’s going to be you 2 versus us?” Malachi said laughing. Both the Serpents looked around confused.

 

The silence of the night was interrupted again with the roar of motorcycles. Behind Malachi came a herd of bikes that were obviously Ghoulies that were on their way. “Shit Jug, we have to go” Sweet Pea said trying to grab him. “No, we can’t beat around the bush anymore. Go and watch over Ronnie okay” Jughead said to him not backing down to Malachi. “No come on” he said again trying to pull him. The men behind Malachi started getting off their bikes. “Go Now Pea, you’re in charge” Jug yelled at him. Sweet Pea wanted to stay but he knew that he if Jug dies then he is in charge of the gang. Sweet Pea took one last look at his buddy before running toward the truck. He opened the passenger side door and slid in quick, “Go Fangs” Pea yelled. “Where’s Jug?” Fangs asked concerned. “He’s not coming now drive” Sweet Pea yelled. Fangs slammed the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

 

“Wow Forsythe, looks like it just you and us” he said laughing. “Why don’t you look at your dead buddy next to you” Jughead said pointing to Danny. Malachi pressed his teeth together and walked closer to Jug. The 4 Ghoulies behind him stepped closer filling in the empty space around Jughead. Malachi raised his hand and landed a hard punch to Jug’s face which sent him backwards. “That was for Danny” he said smiling. The Ghoulie behind Jughead pushed him forward as Malachi propelled another punch in his stomach. “Come on boys let's show him how Ghoulies do it!” Malachi yelled out. The rest of the Ghoulies cheered and began their beating of Jughead. The scene looked him the initiation of the Serpents that Jug accomplished when he was young but much worse. 

 

With every punch, Jughead could feel his bones breaking beneath his skin. Once he dropped to his knees he was immediately meet with a swift kick to the face that propelled him to his back. Which ultimately lead to being stomped on. The sounds of his ribs cracking beneath the boots of the Ghoulies snapped easily. Malachi threw his hands out bringing the beating to a stop. Jug groaned and clutched his stomach trying to ease the pain. Jughead remembered the girl waiting for him back at the bar,so he tried to stand up. Malachi laughed and kicked him back down. 

 

“Forsythe I have to say I am extremely impressed. Standing your ground alone, wow” Malachi said smiling. “Hold him up” he commanded. Two of the Ghoulies grabbed Jughead by his arms and pulled him up. He groaned out in pain, “I think we did pretty good by the sound of that” One of the Ghoulies said causing the group to cheer. “Take the jacket off” Malachi said. The Ghoulies stripped him of jacket which is basically his identity. “You don’t get the honor to die in your jacket.” he said to Jug. “It was nice knowing you Forsythe, and don't worry I’ll take care of NYU for you” Malachi said. Jughead found the strength when he heard the nickname that Malachi uses for Veronica, “Don’t go near her” he spat at him. “AHHHH he speaks, I found his weakness” Malachi yelled out laughing.

 

“I am guessing NYU is Ronnie, the girl that Sweet Pea has to look out for, I have to say that’s one sexy name” Malachi said. Jughead’s breathing increased. “I am going to make her scream my name but I’m not going to get rid of her as quickly as Haley” he said. Jughead could feel the tears coming to his eyes but he did not dare let them fall. “She too hot to kill, I think we are going to keep her awhile, what do you say boys?” Malachi asked. 

 

The gang of Ghoulies yelled, cheered and whistled. Malachi got closer to Jug and whispered in his ear so only he could hear him, “I'll take care of her for you, maybe we will name out first baby Forsythe just for you” he said. Then Malachi plunged the knife deep into Jug’s stomach. He twisted the knife, “I can’t wait to get my hands on her” he whispered. “If you touch her the Serpents will kill you” Jughead whispered. Even though the pain was almost too much to handle, picturing Malachi touching Veronica hurt him more. “Just imagining her amazing body, I think it will be well worth it” Malachi whispered to Jug, then he took the knife out and plunged it in again. “Drop him” Malachi commanded, which was followed quickly as Jug fell to the ground. Malachi and the other Ghoulies walked toward their bike, “Bye buddy, nice knowing you” he yelled out. The Ghoulies and their leader rode off leaving Danny dead and Jughead dying. 

 

Jughead felt like he was lying there for hours. He could feel the blood pooling around him and his breaths go more and more shallow. Jug slowly closed his eyes ready to except the fact that he was going to die. He carefully reached his hand in his pocket to pull out his cell phone. All he wanted to do was call Veronica. He needed to warn her to run but he needed to tell her. Tell her the 3 words he has been dying (no pun intended) to tell her. The blood on his hands wouldn’t register his touch on his iphone. No matter how many times he tried to punch in his password it didn’t work. Jughead could feel his energy dwindling which caused him to drop his phone. It was over. At this point he didn't hope to survive, he hoped that Veronica was hidden. 

 

Jughead shut his eyes, seeing the light. He did not think that the concept was real but I guess it was because he was being blinded by a bright light. He heard a bang then could feel someone to the side of him, “Hold on buddy, we are going to get you to the hospital” Sweet Pea said. Jug opened his eyes, the light was the truck with multiple motorcycles. Sweet Pea must have went and gotten help. Jughead tried to speak but he started coughing up blood. “1,2,3” Fangs said as multiple Serpents lifted Jug up, he groaned out in utter pain. “I’m sorry dude but we have to get you help” Pea said feeling bad. They slide him into the truck, leaning his head on Fangs lap. Sweet Pea took off speeding with every motorcycle following their lead. Jughead tried to talk but blood came up everytime he opened his mouth.

 

“Please Jug, don't talk. We are almost there” Fangs said holding his head still. The truck came to an abrupt stop almost sending Jughead to the ground if it wasn’t for Fangs. Sweet Pea raced from the car screaming, “HELP HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME” He yelled. The Emergency Room personnel came running out. “He’s over her, hes been beaten and stab. He lost a lot of blood doctor” Sweet Pea explained swinging open the passenger side door. The doctors kept Jug’s head still and lifted him out of the truck putting him on a gurney, making sure they didn’t shift the knife left in his abdomen.

 

They ran into the hospital, Sweet Pea clutching the gurney. Jughead started mumbling trying to grab Pea’s hand. “Sir, you can’t come back here with him” the doctor said at the swinging doors with a  _ STAFF ONLY  _ sign on the door. “Wait he’s trying to talk” Pea said putting his hand up to the doctor’s face. “What is it Jug, I can't understand you” Pea said. Jughead mumbled again, “we don't have much time” the nurse said. “Just wait!” Pea yelled slowly removing the oxygen mask from Jug’s face, “say it again”. Jughead used all the strength he had in him, “RRRROOOONNIIEEEE” He said before the doctor put the mask back on. “I'll go get her Jug! Don't worry!” he yelled to Jug as he was rolled past the doors leaving Pea alone. 

 

Sweet Pea ran out of the hospital only to be stopped by Fangs, “Where are you going Jug needs us” Fangs said. “They took him back, he wants Veronica. We need to go get her and Cheryl” Pea said jumping on one of the motorcycles, Fangs jumped on the other. “Boys stay here while we go get the girls” Pea announced to the guys before speeding away with Fangs following closely behind. 

 

Pulling up to the bar nothing looked out of the ordinary. Jug’s motorcycle and Cheryl’s red convertible was still parked out front. “What the hell are we going to say to Veronica” Fangs asked walking up the stairs. “I have no idea, she is going to be crushed” Pea said opening the door. Both boys immediately stopped in their tracks. “What the hell happened in here!” Fangs said looking around at the disaster in front of him. The bar was a complete mess. Tables were flipped, pool sticks were broken and bottles smashed. “Pea look” Fangs said. Sweet Pea turned his attention to the spray paint on the floor that was the Ghoulies typical symbol. 

 

“It was Malachi and his guys” Fangs said. Pea’s eyes widened, “VERONICA….CHERYL!” he screamed out looking around the bar for the girls. He needed to find them. Toni would crumble if something happened to her wife and unborn child. Sweet Pea didn't think Jughead would survive this again if it happened to Veronica. “CHERYL, RONNIE” Fangs yelled out still looking around. “Shhhhhhh” Pea said bringing his finger to his lips. 

 

Both boys stayed silent till they could hear the whimpering. They ran behind the bar, Cheryl was sitting on the ground. Her face was in her lap, she was definitely crying. Sweet Pea and Fangs ran up and kneeled down on both sides of her . “Cheryl, are you hurt” Pea asked tucking the hair behind her ear. Cheryl didn't answer or flinch at his touch. “Cheryl where is Veronica?” Pea asked. The mention of her name silenced the sobs coming from her mouth. Cheryl looked up from her lap, the large gash bleeding from her cheek. “Who did this to you” Fangs said pressing a napkin to her face. 

 

“Cheryl where is Veronica?” Sweet Pea asked again. He needed to find her, Jughead would never forgive him if something happened to her. “They took her” Cheryl whispered. “Who took her” Pea asked. “Malachi, Malachi took her!” Cheryl yelled out. 

 

Sweet Pea sprang to his feet, “DAMN It” he yelled out while throwing a glass that was sitting on the bar top. Cheryl slowly rose to her feet, “You guys need to find her. He can’t do what he did to Haley to her” she said wiping the bloody tear from her face. Sweet Pea turned to her, “I have no idea where he would be” he said running his hand through his hair. “Cheryl why don’t you tell us what happened, maybe it will give us a clue to where they went” Fangs said. “Fangs that's a great idea, I know this is going to be hard but it could help Veronica” Pea said squeezing her hand. “If it can help Ronnie then okay” Cheryl said taking a deep breath before talking, taking the guys back to the moment everything went wrong. 

 

_ “When are they going to come back I am literally going crazy here” Veronica said taking a shot of whiskey. “At least you can wash your worries away with alcohol” Cheryl said smirking at her best friend. “True, already forgot you had a little bun in the oven” Ronnie said laughing. “Now you just have to get pregnant then we can have babies together!” Cheryl said clapping her hands together. “Yeah why don't you tell Jughead that, I think he will literally drop dead.” She said laughing. “Have you ever thought about it?” Cheryl asked. “Thought about what?” Ronnie asked confused. “Having Jug’s babies?” she said smirking. “Actually yes, we would have cute kids” Ronnie said laughing.  _

 

_ “Well Ronnie looks like that isn’t going to happen anymore” a voice said behind them. Both the girls whipped around as Malachi and his Ghoulie friend walked further into the bar. Veronica could hear Cheryl’s breath increase in pace and get louder. “I have to say the one thing the Serpents have that we don’t is hot women” the Ghoulies said smiling. Veronica’s mouth dropped open a bit, not expecting them to be in the bar. “How the hell do you know my name?” Veronica asked. “Well your boyfriend may have mentioned it, an I have to say honey that is one sexy name” Malachi said licking his lips. Veronica gulped terrified of what was about to happen, the only thing she could think about was Jughead.  _

 

_ Walking closer to the girls, each Ghoulie flipped a table causing Veronica and Cheryl to jump out of their seats. “Why don’t you give this place a little makeover” Malachi commanded. The guy took action. Flipping tables, breaking tables and pool sticks. It looked as if the place was ransacked. Veronica stood her ground while Cheryl clutched her stomach. “So I bet you're wondering why we are here?” Malachi asked the girls. Neither girl moved or spoke.  _

 

_ “You thought your little boyfriend was going to kill me didn’t you” Malachi asked smiling. “Where is Jughead” Veronica asked. “Baby he’s gone” he said smiling. “I don’t believe you” Ronnie said shaking her head. “Well babe believe it now” he said, “Does this look familiar?” Malachi asked holding up a Serpent jacket. Cheryl gasped at the bloody jacket in front of them. Veronica bit her lip trying not to cry, “Let me see it” she said. “Here” Malachi said throwing it at her. Ronnie took it in her hands, all the scratches and scuffs were the same but one thing would make Veronica believe this was Jug’s. She opened the jacket grabbing the tag, and there written in red sharpie was the heart with the R and J _

 

_ Cheryl could see the heart from behind Veronica. “It’s his isn’t it?” She asked. “Yes” Ronnie answered quietly. Veronica clutched the jacket close smelling Jughead signature scent.  _

 

_ Malachi’s buddy walked toward the girls, he pushed Veronica out of the way and grabbed Cheryl. “No please, just leave” She yelled out. “Don’t hurt her” Veronica yelled out trying to pull him away from her but Malachi grabbed her wrist. “Baby we are leaving but you're coming with us” the Ghoulie said to Cheryl.  _

 

_ “Malachi claimed Jug’s girl but I have to say I am excited to spend some time with you” the Ghoulie said kissing her lips. Cheryl chomped down on his lips, tasting his blood. He pulled back quick, “You stupid bitch!” he said slapping her hard. “Cheryl!” Veronica yelled out trying to get to her but Malachi wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her back. “Baby don’t upset me or else that will happen to you too” he whispered in her ear.  _

 

_ “Don’t touch her again, she’s pregnant!” Ronnie yelled out. “Damn it Malachi, you got me a pregnant girl” his buddy said disappointed. “How the hell was I supposed to know that she was prego” Malachi said. “Can I just kill her then” he said pulling out the knife from his pocket. “Please don’t please” Cheryl begged protecting her stomach. Veronica did the only thing she could think of, “If you let her go alive, I will go with you willingly.” she said. “NO Ronnie!” Cheryl cried out. _

 

_ “That’s an interesting compromise” Malachi said thinking about her preposition. “Malachi you promised me a girl!” the Ghoulie yelled. “Shut the hell up the only person who was promised a girl was me and it looks like this way I get her” he said rubbing Veronica’s lower stomach. Cheryl let the tears drop from her eyes, “Please Veronica don’t do this” she said. “Jughead is dead, I’m not letting you die too” Ronnie said not breaking eye contact with her. _

 

_ “It’s a deal baby” Malachi said. “Drop the pregnant girl” he commanded. The Ghoulie let Cheryl drop with a thump. “Come on Ronnie, you’re life just got better “ Malachi said clutching Veronica’s waist. “You don’t need this, you’re a Ghoulie now” he said ripping Jughead’s jacket from her grasp and throwing it on the ground. The only thing that gave her just a bit of comfort was that jacket and now its gone. Malachi’s friend decided to smash around some of the glasses before walking out in front of Malachi. “Say bye babygirl” he said letting his lips linger on Veronica’s cheek. “Ronnie” Cheryl whispered from the ground where she was clutching her bleeding cheek. “ I’m sorry” was all Veronica said before being lead out by Malachi.  _

 

Sweet Pea picked up Jughead’s jacket, “he’s not dead” he said. “WHAT, then why did they have his jacket!” Cheryl yelled. “They beat him badly and must have taken it but we got him to the hospital” Sweet Pea explained.  “We need to find Veronica now” Fangs said. “Nobody tell him about Veronica till we know something. The only good thing about your story is it sounds like Malachi is infatuated with Veronica which means he hopefully won't kill her.” Pea said. “We are going to drop you off at the hospital to get you and the baby checked out then we will go find Veronica. Do not tell anyone what happened Cheryl” Sweet Pea said sternly. She nodded, “just please find her” Cheryl pleaded with her. “We will” Pea said hugging her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

The whole drive back to the hospital Sweet Pea was just trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. All he knew was that he needed to get Veronica back. At this point he was just hoping that Jughead was sedated or in surgery so he didn’t have to face him. 

 

Fangs took Cheryl to the OBGYN to get checked by a doctors, Pea decided that he needed to talk to Toni. He was hoping that she could help try to figure out where Malachi would take Veronica. He knocked on the door and heard a “Come in” yelled from the other side. “Hey Pea! What are you doing here so late?” Toni asked confused. “I need your help” he said taking a seat next to her. “I know that face, what happened” She asked scared of the answer. 

 

“Jughead wanted to take a hit out on Danny and Malachi. I killed Danny but a bunch of Ghoulies came and Jughead told me to run so I wouldn’t get hurt.” Pea said. “Is he dead?” Toni asked. “No but pretty damn close, I am hoping we got him here in time.” Sweet Pea said. “If he’s here getting help then what do you need help with” Toni asked. “I went back to the bar to pick up Veronica and Cheryl. I found the bar destroyed and Cheryl crying behind the bar” He said. 

 

“Is she okay? She’s pregnant Pea!” Toni said trying to get up. Sweet Pea held her down, “I know she is pregnant, a ghoulie hit her in the face so she’s getting checked out but Cheryl will be okay” He explained. “Thank god, what about Veronica” Toni asked. “That’s why I’m here, Malachi convinced her that he killed Jughead, and took her” Sweet Pea said. Toni’s eyes widened, “No no no no no, we need to find her” Toni said getting up again. “Toni you can’t leave.” he tried to say but Toni cut him off quick. “To hell I can’t, she saved my life. I am coming with you so don’t you dare try to fight me.” she said pulling out the lines attached to her. 

 

Sweet Pea knew he needed her help and he was not going to win the battle against her, so he shut up and helped her. After changing out of her hospital gown, both Pea and Toni left to find Veronica. 

 

Veronica sat in the backseat of Malachi’s Thunderbird. She had no idea where she was going but she was petrified. Malachi and his Ghoulie friend continued to talk in the front seat, she wasn’t listening still he called her name. “Ronnie baby are you listening to me” Malachi said glancing back at her for a second. “What” she said with no emotion. “We were just talking about how much fun we had killing Forsythe” he said laughing. 

 

Veronica dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand to keep her from crying. The car came to a halt and the passenger side Ghoulie got out. “Have fun” he said before the car sped off again leaving just her and Malachi. She stared out the window instantly recognizing her surroundings. They were right on the Riverdale and Greendale border by Sweetwater River. He pulled to the side of the river in the exact parking lot that parents park in so their kids can swim. 

 

The car turned off and Malachi got out. He shut the driver side door and opened the back door getting in while slipping out of his shirt. Now it was just Veronica and Malachi in the backseat of his car…...alone.

 

Veronica slid away till her back hit the opposite door. “How the hell did Forsythe get so lucky to find you” Malachi said placing a hand on her thigh. “He didn’t find me, I’m not some whore” Veronica said. “Then how did you end up in the arms of a Serpent, only sluts like them” he asked intrigued. “We went to high school together” She said trying not to look at him. 

 

“Baby I would have loved to find you back then” he said sliding his hand under the hem of her dress. Of course today she decided on a black dress, giving Malachi easy access. “Want to hear what I did to your precious boyfriend.” He asked gripping her thigh. She could feel his fingernails pierce her skin. “No I don't want to hear it.” Ronnie said shaking her head. 

 

“Well I don't care what you want” Malachi said laughing. “You should have seen his face when we finally beat him too much that he couldn't even stand on his feet any more.” He said laughing. “Please stop” she pleaded, she couldn’t hear it. “See I promised him that I would take care of you and I don’t plan on breaking that” Malalchi said finally moving his hand up high enough to reach her panties. 

 

Veronica bit her lip trying to focus on something other then what was happening. Malachi leaned above her, “I even said he was going to have the honor of our first child being named after him.” He whispered. Hearing that made her eye shoot open, “I’m not having your child” she said. “You're mine now and I need someone to give me an heir to the Ghoulies, Ronnie and Malachi the leader of the Ghoulies. Has a nice ring to it doesn’t it” he said smiling. 

 

Before she could answer Malachi pulled his hand out from under her dress. He grasped the top of her dress by her neck and pulled. Her dress immediately ripped down the center to her belly button. Veronica tried to pull the sides of her dress back together but Malachi moved his hands down. He grabbed each side of the dress and finished ripping it. Malachi pushed the dress to either side leaving Veronica in just her black bra and lace black panties. 

 

“Damn, I have never seen anyone with a body like yours.” Malachi said placing his hands on her breast. He moved his hand down her body stopping at her stomach. “See baby this is where I stabbed him.” Malachi said making a circle on her abdomen. “I twisted it and pulled it out. Then did it to him again and still the only thing he was worried about was you” he said. That put Veronica over the top, she tried so hard not to cry but hearing what Malachi did to Jug and that he still thought of her on the cusp of death hit her hard. Tears slowly escaped her eyes falling down landing on her breast, which caught Malachi’s attention because his eyes hadn’t left her chest.

 

“Don’t cry, i’m going to make you forget everything” he said wiping a tear from her face. Malachi grabbed her face and planted his lips on hers. Veronica tried to keep her lips locked by Malachi was still able to force his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away, “You better kiss back or your fate will be just like your precious boyfriend” Malachi said pressing a knife to her stomach. Veronica genuinely thought of just letting him stab her, she had nothing going for her right now. Her boyfriend was dead and this guy wants to keep her like she was an object but being stabbed scared her more. 

 

When Malachi placed his lips on hers again she decided to just go with it. Veronica kissed back slowly causing Malachi to moan. His tongue explored her mouth while his hands explored her body. He left her lips and traveled down her chest. Veronica leaned her head back and shut her eyes. She just prayed, hoping it would be over soon and that Jughead would help her from heaven.

 

Malachi kissed down her chest coming to where her bra covered her breast. He decided that reaching around and unclipping it would just be too much of a hassle. So he did what he did to the dress and ripped it. Immediately Veronica’s boobs were free from confinement. His lips enveloped one of  her nipples and the other hand kneaded her other breast. Veronica’s tears continued to fall. 

 

He let go of her nipple with a pop, “You have an amazing body baby” Malachi mumbled while taking the opposite nipple in his mouth. He squeezed her nipple with his fingers causing pain to radiate her chest. Malachi kissed her breast leaving a mark, “Do you feel what you do to me?” he asked pushing his erection into her thigh. Veronica shivered at what was going to come. 

 

Malachi moved his lips back up to her mouth capturing her lips. Veronica moved in sync with him. As they kissed he pushed himself further between her legs. One hand continued to fumbled with her breast while the other slowly moved between her legs. Malachi stroked her against her panties. As much as Veronica did not want it, her body still reacted. She could feel the growing wetness in her underwear and just prayed he wouldn't notice. 

 

Malachi pushed her panties to the sides and slid a finger in between her folds. “I can see you’re excited for me too baby” He whispered. Malachi slipped another finger in her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. Normally Veronica would be all for this if it was Jughead but with Malachi doing it gave her no excitement. Even though her body was reacting positively, Veronica herself was living her worst nightmare. 

 

Malachi slipped his tongue in her mouth while still working her center. Veronica’s tongue battled with his, the only thing getting her through this was hoping it was ending soon. Malachi replaced the 2 fingers with 3. “I can’t wait till I am inside you” He said in her ear. Malachi moved his lips down from her ear to her sensitive spot. He could feel her vein throbbing below the skin. Malachi pulled his fingers out and brought them to his mouth, “You taste amazing sweetheart” he said before kissing her so she could taste herself.

 

Just as the kiss intensified, the door behind Malachi opened. Someone pulled him off of her, Veronica opened her eyes just in time to see him being pulled from the car. Before she could even react the door behind her back opened. Veronica fell backwards but was caught by someone. She immediately thought it was a Ghoulie but was proven wrong by a female voice.

“Veronica we need to go” Toni said. She looked down and noticed Ronnie didn’t have anything on except panties. “Where are your clothes?” She asked. “He ripped them off” Veronica said as tears continued to fall. “I have a jacket in the car come on” Toni said. Veronica covered her chest to the best of her ability and ran to the car. She slid into the backseat with Toni following her. “Here” she said handing Veronica a jacket. Ronnie knew it was Jughead right when she held it because of the smell. She pulled it on and held it together to cover her exposed breasts.

 

Even though Toni rescued her, she felt like it was Jughead and now he was hugging her. Veronica turned and put her head on Toni’s shoulder. She just let all the tears she was trying to hold in fall. Toni just held her close letting her cry. The driver side door opened and Sweet Pea jumped in. Pea quickly put the car in drive and sped off. The sounds of Veronica’s sobs were the only thing heard in the car. 

 

“Pea, we need to stop by the trailer to get her clothes. Malachi ripped hers” Toni said. Veronica quickly jumped up, “No I can’t go to his trailer” She said shaking her head. “You need clothes Ronnie before we go to the hospital” Toni said petting her head. “It’s too soon I can’t be there knowing he is gone.” Ronnie said. “Veronica, Jughead isn't dead” Sweet Pea said from the front. “Oh my god, I forgot you thought he was dead. Sweetie he’s in surgery fighting” Toni said. Veronica’s eyes widened, “But Malachi said” She tried to say but Toni cut her off. “He thought Jughead was dead but Sweet Pea found him. Jughead said he wanted you and that's when Fangs and him went to the bar.” Toni explained

 

“Cheryl! Is she okay and the baby!” Veronica cried out. “They are both fine, thanks to you again. Everything will be okay” Toni said as they pulled up to the trailer. “Pea stay here” Toni said because she did not want him to see the little amount of clothes Veronica was in. 

 

Veronica ran as quick as she could into Jughead’s room. She needed to get to the hospital as soon as she could. Veronica sat on the bed and just started to cry again. She gave herself to a Ghoulie and let him touch her intimately, Jughead is going to hate her. A knock pulled her from her thoughts, “Ronnie do you need help?” Toni asked. “No I'll be out in a second” She replied. Veronica pulled on some fresh panties and leggings. She through on Jughead’s S shirt and his Serpent jacket. This is not something she could wear out but right now she needed Jug and this was the closest she could get. Ronnie pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She contemplated putting on makeup but nothing was going to hide fact she was just balling her eyes out.  

 

Veronica and Toni walked out and got in the car. They drove in silence, no one knew quite what to say especially because what Sweet Pea and Toni just witnessed between Malachi and Veronica. They pulled into the hospital but before they got out Ronnie stopped them. “Please do not tell Jughead what happened. I feel like it needs to come from me.” She said. Both Sweet Pea and Toni nodded. As they were walking in Sweet Pea put his arm around Ronnie, “I am so happy you are okay” he said before kissing her tenderly on the head. She looked up at him, “Thanks for finding me Pea.” Ronnie said smiling. “You're like a sister to me, I would never leave you behind” he said pulling her close. Veronica felt at home with all of them. 

 

The three of them walked into the waiting area. The only other people who knew what just happened to Veronica was Cheryl and Fangs. The both of them smiles wide when she walked in. Cheryl got up and ran to her pulling Veronica into her embrace. “I am so happy to see you again, in fact I didn’t think I ever would.” Cheryl said letting some tears escape her eyes. “Please tell me you and the baby are okay” she whispered. Cheryl pulled away to look her in the eye. “Yes we are both fine!” she said smiling. 

 

“What did he do to you Veronica?” Cheryl asked. Just the thought of it made tears come back to her eyes. Cheryl could tell she was about to cry. “Hey, if you don't want to talk about it then we won't” She said wiping a tear from Veronica’s face. Ronnie just nodded while Cheryl pulled her to sit down among the Serpents. They were all nervous, nobody knew if Jughead was going to be okay.

 

Sweet Pea came over and sat with the girls. “Hey how are you doing?” he asked Ronnie. “I’ll be fine as long as Jughead makes it out.” She said. “There is no doubt in my mind he will be okay. If anything he is fighting because you in there” Pea said smiling. Veronica pulled Jug’s Serpent jacket closer to her, “was he in bad shape when you found him?” she asked. “Yeah but bringing him in all he asked for was you” He said. “I wish I knew he wasn’t dead” Veronica said starting to cry again. “You had no idea, Malachi had his jacket what else were you suppose to think” Pea said grabbing her hand. Toni rubbed her back, “Everything will be fine” She said. 

 

“Jughead is going to hate me” Veronica said letting her head fall into her hands. “Ronnie what makes you think that” Pea asked. Veronica’s head whipped up, “He told me to stay and I went with Malachi willingly. Once I tell him what Malachi did….what we did, he will never forgive me” Veronica said to the group. “What did he do to you?” Toni asked. As Veronica was about to answer the doctor came out. “Forsythe Jones” he asked out loud. Basically everyone in the waiting room stood up, and the doctor looked around confused. “I’m his best friend and this is his girlfriend” Pea said stepping forward with Veronica. 

 

“So Mr.Jones is out of surgery but he is in a medically induced coma. We had to remove part of his liver and small intestine. He also lost a lot of blood and developed a small brain bleed. We are monitoring it closely because we are hoping it will stop.” The doctor said. “Is he going to be okay?” Veronica asked. “I am going to be honest, he is not out of the woods yet. Tonight is going to be the test, if he can make it through without coding I think he will be okay” he said. “Can we see him?” She asked. He looked around the room, “ just a few of you can, he needs to rest so I don’t want everyone in his room.” The doctor said. “Will do sir, thank you for everything” Pea said. The doctor shook his hand and left. 

 

“Okay Serpents listen up! You all heard the doctor. I need you guys to go and pick up the mess the Ghoulies made at the bar. I’ll update you when I know things” Pea announced. “Let’s go Ronnie” Toni said wrapping her arm around her. Cheryl came up the side of her and grabbed her hand. The girls walked into Jug’s room with Sweet Pea behind them. Right when Veronica saw Jughead she felt her stomach hit the floor. 

 

He was laying there almost lifeless. There were wires connected to him in all different places. He had an oxygen nasal mask on also. There were multiple machines that were constantly beeping. Veronica felt the tears start to fall from her eyes again, “Can I touch him” she asked looking around. “Absolutely, you wont hurt him” the nurse said. Veronica walked over taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. She grabbed his hands, “You said you were going to come back to me, you can’t leave me Jug” Ronnie said placing her head on the bed still clutching his hand. 

 

Sweet Pea sat on the couch with Toni while Cheryl pulled a chair up next to Veronica. She started rubbing her back, “He is going to be okay”. “How do you know?” Veronica said facing Cheryl, she was sick of people saying that because they knew nothing.  “I know that because he is resilient. Jughead is not going down without a fight” Cheryl said. “YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING” Veronica screamed getting up. Everyone just sat there not wanting to fight with her. “HE COULD DIE AND THE LAST PERSON TO TOUCH ME WAS HIS WORST ENEMY” she yelled breaking down. Cheryl caught her before she collapsed. Toni clutched Sweet Pea’s hand, seeing Veronica break broke her heart. Even Sweet Pea saw the pain in her eyes, he quickly wiped a tear before anyone could see it.  

 

Jughead’s machine started beeping louder and faster. Veronica pulled herself away from Cheryl and sat on his bed, “No Juggy, stay with me” she pleaded. The nurse came running in, “His heart rate is rising” she yelled to the other nurse. “No Jughead I need you, Please” Veronica said. The heart monitor started to slow down. The nurse was ready to pump him with a drug, “Wait, his heart rate is slowing down. Keep talking to him” she said to Veronica. “Baby I need you to make it through the night” she said squeezing his hand. “It worked, he stabilized! I have never seen that before. I guess he can hear you” the nurse said before walking out. 

 

“Veronica I think we need to talk about what happened to you” Cheryl said announcing the elephant in the room. Everyone in there wanted to know what happened between Malachi and Veronica. They could see just how bad it was affecting her, all the group wanted was to help her. “You just heard the nurse, he might be able to hear us” She said. “Then let's go somewhere else to talk” Cheryl said placing a hand on her back gently. “I am not leaving him, not like this” Veronica replied. Toni stood slowly, “We can all see how upset you are, I think it would be better to get out how you are feeling. “ She said. “Want to know how I am feeling, I want you to stop talking about it. That will make me feel better” Ronnie said abruptly. Both girls were shut down quickly, the both took their seat again. Toni, Cheryl and Sweet Pea all looked at each other, Veronica was a lot more affected than they thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment! I want to know what everyone is thinking!


	16. Chapter 16

Veronica laid with her head on Jughead’s bed the whole night. She refused to leave even though she would kill for a shower. All she want was to get the feeling of Malachi’s hands off of her. Everytime she shut her eyes, Ronnie could feel him touching her. She could feel his fingers inside her, his tongue in her mouth and the smell of alcohol on his breath. Veronica wanted to hold his hand but she felt dirty and she couldn’t pass that on to Jug.

 

Sweet Pea laid on the couch just thinking about his best friend. Jughead was his person even though he would never admit that because that is a girl thing to say. Whenever he just needed to talk, Pea would go to Jug and vise versa. There was this unspoken brotherhood between them. Now he was sitting in the hospital watching the monitor. Sweet Pea’s eyes never left the numbers and the beeps were burned into his brain. The doctor said Jughead need to get through the night then he would be out of the woods, so that's what Pea focused on. Under the echoing of the machines were Veronica’s sobs. 

 

As much as Toni tried to shield Veronica from the embarrassment, Sweet Pea saw the whole thing. When he pulled Malachi off he saw her dress on the floor on the car. As he was beating him he saw Veronica running topless with Toni toward his truck. And Finally he saw her crying in his back seat. Sweet Pea did not know if he wanted to know what happened to her but by the sight he saw he implied what happened. How the hell Jughead was going to take it, he had no idea. 

 

Toni laid on the opposite side of Sweet Pea. Just like Pea, Toni was focused on the beeping of the machines. Opening her eyes everytime the pace increased or decreased. Toni was just getting her life together, she got married and now there is a baby on the way. With so much happiness that they should be celebrating, everyone is sitting in a hospital room. Toni could not lose Jughead. He was her friend and if she lost him, then Veronica would be gone too. They are in love, everyone can see that. 

 

Everytime she tried to shut her eyes, Toni could see Veronica in the back of Malachi’s car. The scared look on her face. Her naked body, the cry that left her mouth, it is something that Toni will probably never forget. 

 

Cheryl sat next to Veronica holding her. Even though Ronnie yelled at her, Cheryl wasn’t going anywhere. Veronica needed her and she was going to be there. The whole night Cheryl kept going back to the very moment she let Veronica walk out of the bar. She should have stopped her. Cheryl felt like she should have followed or done something else but the only thing on her mind of the baby. It wasn't just her anymore, she needed to protect her unborn child. She was stuck between and rock and a hard place. Stand up to the Ghoulies and go with Veronica so she wasn’t alone or stay behind. She made her choice but sitting here now and seeing how it affected her best friend, was it the right choice?

 

As the sun came up Jughead was still there breathing. The doctor came in and lightly tapped Sweet Pea on the arm. He sprang up from the couch, “is he okay?” He asked confused because he was half asleep. “I was hoping to talk to you or his girlfriend but I didn’t want to wake her” the doctor said pointing at Ronnie. Pea looked over at her, she was clutching Jugheads leg. Her head was on his thigh, she was no make up at all which Pea was not use to. Her face was red and stained with tears. Sweet nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

 

“So I am happy to say that we are out of the woods. He survived the night without coding. Mr. Jones has to take it easy for a few days because he has stitches but we are going to push the medication to wake up.” The doctor explained. “ thank you so much doc, Veronica will be happy to hear that when she wakes up.” Pea said. “It’s nice to see young love again, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone clutch someone so tight for so long” he said laughing before waking away. The doctor was right and Pea saw it too. There was nothing in the world that was going to tear Veronica away from Jug. 

 

When Pea walked back in everyone was awake but Veronica and the nurse had already pushed the medication. It was just a matter of time before he woke up.  Pea took his place on the couch just waiting. “Should we wake her up?” Cheryl asked the room. “No she had a rough night, let’s wait till Jug is awake” Pea said. “ yeah it will be a nice morning surprise if he’s awake” Toni said smiling just pictureing how happy Veronica will be. The gang waited an hour before the first stir of Jughead. His eyes started flickering, they all moved to the edge of their seat. Finally his eyelids slowly moved upward exposing his blue-green eyes. “Hey Juggy” Cheryl said smiling. Pea stood up and walked next to his bed. “You gave us quite a scare” Pea said putting a hand on his shoulder. Jughead laughed a little, “I needed to make life interesting” Jug said laughing. “Well don’t do it again” Toni said smirking.

 

Jughead looked around the room, Cheryl realized he was looking for Veronica so she quietly got his attention and pointed down. Jughead sat up and looked down at the sleeping beauty down on his leg. He then looked over at Pea, “thank you for getting her. Malachi said some awful things that he was going to do to her, I am just so happy you found her first” Jug said smiling. The whole gang looked around at each other, each knowing what the others were thinking. He didn’t find her first, in fact he almost didn’t find her. “Why do you guys all of a sudden look upset?” He asked looking at his friends. “Maybe you should wake her up, I think she needs to see you” Cheryl said dodging the question. Jug slowly moved his hand from the bed to Veronica’s head. He tucked a strand of hair that fell out of her pony tail. Veronica started to stir, “really Cheryl I’ve barely slept” she mumbled. “You can go back to sleep baby” Jug said. Ronnie’s head shot up to look at him as tears started to fall yet again. “I told you I would come back to you Princess” he said gently grasping her cheek. “Are you okay?” She asked as her voice cracked. “I am now that I am with all of you.” He said looking around. Jug stopped to look at Ronnie again, “I hope I didn’t scare you too much, wait how did you get my jacket? Malachi took it” Jug asked noticing it. Veronica froze, not knowing what to say. “We found it in the trash I guess he tried to get rid of it” Toni lied. Jug smiled “ and you put it on because you always say it’s like hugging me” he said smiling. The tears started to fall harder as she nodded her head. 

 

“Well why don't you come over here and hug me yourself” Jug said smiling and opening his arms. Veronica felt the panic overcome her, she couldn't touch him. Touching him like this would just feel like Malachi and she couldn't do that to him or herself. “I am a mess, I really should shower” Ronnie said trying to laugh but inside it was killing her. “Ron I don’t care if you need to shower, get over here” He said laughing trying to reach out for her but she stepped back just out of his reach. “Veronica what’s wrong?” he asked noticing her motions. She looked around the room, everyone's faces read the same thing, what the hell do we tell him. Veronica opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The doctor came in before anyone could say anything else. 

 

“Mr.Jones, you look so much better” he said coming over to look at his vitals. Jughead tried to keep looking at Veronica but the doctor kept getting in the way. “Thank you doc, when can I go home?” Jug asked not wanting to spend another day in the hospital. It made him feel weak, he was the leader of a gang and they needed him. “I would like to keep you here a couple days” the doc said. Jughead frowned, “I don't care what you like, what is the minimum because I want to get out of here.” he said. “Lets see how you do tonight and maybe I can let you out tomorrow but that means you would need to come back for check ups.” The doctor negotiated. “Fine I think I can handle that” Jug said. “Your friends here never left your side, you have some good people in your life.” the doctor said finally stepping back so he could see Veronica again. He notice she was doing everything in her power not to make eye contact. “If you want to sleep here tonight you can” the doctor said to Veronica. She just nodded her head not looking at anyone around her. “I'll come and check on you later” the doctor said before walking out. 

 

“So I think I am going to go knowing your fine. I am exhausted because I barely slept in that chair” Cheryl said laughing. “I'll go with you, I need a shower” Veronica said. “Ronnie why don't you stay with Jug for a while” Toni said trying to push her to stay and tell him. “I'll be back later don't worry” Ronnie said packing up her stuff. She briefly looked at Jug, “I'll see you later” Veronica said before walking out with Cheryl. 

 

“What the hell is up with Veronica” Jughead asked his Serpent friends. “What do you mean?” Pea asked playing dumb. “You guys didn’t think that was weird? She would not even touch me.” he explained. “Well she did say she needed to shower” Toni said. “We all know the last time we were in a life and death situation. Veronica saw and ran to me even though she was covered in blood. But now I wake up in the hospital and she won't even hug me” Jughead said. Toni and Sweet Pea had no idea what to say because Jug was right. It made no sense why Veronica wouldn't be attached to his hip. Sweet Pea and Toni looked at each other, “And there's the look between you two again! What is going on?” Jughead demanded. All Sweet Pea wanted to do was tell his best friend what happened with Veronica but he couldn't. He promised Veronica, “Nothing is going on” Pea said finally breaking the awkward silence. “I really hope you aren't lying to me” Jug said. “I’m not boss” he replied. 

 

“Veronica what happened in there?” Cheryl asked on the drive home. “What do you mean?” Ronnie asked. “You wouldn't even hug him, we all saw you step out of reach from him.” Cheryl exposing Veronica’s actions. “I can't touch him Cheryl” Veronica admitted. “Why! He’s your boyfriend who just woke up from a medically induced coma” Cheryl said. “Because I can literally smell Malachi on me still, I just can't do that to Jughead” Veronica said as Cheryl pulled up to Jug’s trailer. Cheryl put the car in park and turned to her best friend. “Tell me what happened Vee” she said holding her hand. Veronica just broke again and started crying, “It was awful Cheryl” she said through her sobs. “What did he do to you?” Cheryl asked. “ Malachi kept telling me how he killed Jughead all while he was on top of me. He ripped my dress off and did this” Veronica said pulling her shirt down. Her chest was covered with bruises and hickeys. Cheryl mouth dropped at the sight in front of her. “Then he put his fingers ……… in me” She said quietly but Cheryl still heard her. “Did he rape you Ronnie?” Cheryl asked scared to hear the answer. “No, Toni and Sweet Pea came just before he could.” She explained. Cheryl pulled her into a hug, Veronica tried to pull away because the last thing she wanted was to be touched.

 

“Everything will be okay” Cheryl whispered once Veronica stopped fighting it. “Thanks Cheryl” she said pulling away. “Do you want me to come with you?” Cheryl asked. “No go and get some rest, I really need to shower” Ronnie said opening the door and getting out. “I love you Ronnie, call me if you need me” Cheryl said. “Love you too.” was all she said before shutting the door and walking into the trailer. 

 

Veronica dropped Jug’s jacket on the couch and made her way into the bathroom. She stripped down and stared at herself. There is no way she can keep this from Jughead. Right when he sees her chest he is going to know someone else did that to her. But how the hell is she suppose to tell her boyfriend that his rival did this. Veronica quickly got into the scalding hot shower. She didn't care how much it burned it weird felt good at the same time. Grabbing the luffa and putt soap on it, Veronica just started scrubbing. Trying so hard to get every feeling of Malachi off of her. She didn't know how long she was in the shower but when she got out she was bleeding over random parts of her body. “Damn it” Veronica said trying to stop the bleeding on her thigh. 

 

Once she got it to stop she threw on some black running shorts and Jug’s S shirt then tossed her hair in a messy bun. When she looked at her phone she had 3 miscalls from Jug and 5 from Cheryl. That's when she realized she was in the shower for over an hour trying to scrub Malachi away. Veronica decided to just walk over to Cheryl and Toni’s trailer instead of calling. Instead of knocking she just walked right in.

 

“Why aren't you answering your phone?” Cheryl asked sitting on the couch. “I was in the shower” Ronnie said sitting on the chair. “Jughead is really worried about you” Toni said addressing the elephant in the room. “He shouldn't be worried about me, I am fine” Veronica said with no emotion. “You are not fine, Malachi almost raped you!” Toni yelled a little. She didn't want to yell but she was frustrated. Veronica never wanted help not even in this moment. “Toni please” Veronica tried to say but Toni cut her off. “No Vee, I found you! Crying in just your panties. That is an image that will never leave my mind.” Toni said letting a few tears fall. Cheryl held her hand, she wanted to intervene but she wasn't there. “I am sorry you had to see me like that” was all Veronica could come up with to say. “I am dealing with you being assaulted as my best friend is thanking us for keeping you safe” Toni yelled. “You did keep me safe, you found me Toni” Veronica said realizing where this was going. Toni felt guilty for letting that happen to Veronica. 

 

“We should have found you sooner Veronica” Toni said. “Believe me I wish you did too but at least you didn't find me later.” Veronica said. Which was true, any later and they would have found Malachi fully inside Ronnie. “When we were at the hospital, Jug asked us what was wrong with you and Pea had to lie.” Toni said. “I really do not think I can tell him” Ronnie sinking lower in her chair. “You have to because I don't think Pea can handle Jughead thanking him anymore for protecting you” She said. “Wait what do you mean?” Veronica asked. “Jughead kept thanking Pea for saving you because Malachi said he was going to do horrible things to you” Toni said. Veronica put her head in her hands and groaned. She had no idea what to do with this awful situation. “I really do not want to drag everyone into this” Veronica said finally raising her head. “I know you don't but Jughead needs to know.” Toni said, all Veronica could do was nod her head. 

 

Cheryl and Toni were finally able to convince Veronica to go back to the hospital. They said Pea was there so she could relieve him from his duties. When Veronica walked up she ran into Sweet Pea in the hallway. “Hey Ronnie, how are you doing?” he asked obviously concerned. “I am okay, how's Jughead” she asked deflecting his concern away from her. “Medically he is doing alot better but he is really worried about you” Pea said. “You didn't tell did you?” Veronica asked panicked. “No of course not it is not my thing to say but he knows something is up” Pea explained. “I am going to figure out when to tell him but thank you for not saying anything and I am sorry for anything you may have witnessed” Veronica said. “Do not apologize, I'm just happy you are back with us” Pea said going to pull her into a hug but Veronica pulled away. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to over step” he said. “I just need some time.” Ronnie said. “Hopefully it will pass, now go Jug is waiting for me but I think he will be even happier to see you” Pea said smiling. “Do you think you could just stay outside the room in case he doesn't respond well when I tell him?” Veronica sked. Sweet Pea nodded and walked with her to Jug’s room. 

 

Veronica took a deep breath outside Jug’s room before walking in. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Hope you enjoyed it please comment!


	17. Chapter 17

When she walked in Jug’s eyes immediately met hers. She was over the moon that he was okay and all she wanted was to jump on him, hugging and kissing but somethings just kept telling her no. “How was your shower?” He asked smirking a little at her. “It was good and very needed” Veronica said trying to smile. She took a seat right next to Jug on the chair. “What is going on Veronica?” he asked assessing the elephant in the room. “You really scared me Jughead, I thought you were dead.” Veronica said trying to hold back tears. “Believe me I thought I was too, but I am sorry I scared you Ronnie” Jug said reaching his hand out to grab hers but she pulled away. “I know your mad but the one thing I want right now is to just hold you and you won't even touch me.” Jughead pointed out.

“I can’t touch you right now” Veronica said feeling the tears start to fall. “Ronnie please stop crying, what is wrong? I am just so confused right now” Jughead said trying to reach out to her. “Something happened and I really do not know how to tell you.” Ronnie said. “Why are you scared to tell me?” he asked. “Because you are going to be really mad Jughead” She said terrified of the conversation that is about to happen. “I promise you that I wont get mad at you just please talk to me, I hate seeing you like this” Jughead pleaded to her.

“I didn't get your jacket from Sweet Pea, Malachi gave it to me” Veronica blurted out. Jughead’s face said exactly what he was thinking, he too was terrified to hear the story if this was how it started. Jughead’s hands clenched into a tight fist, “How the hell did he get to you, Sweet Pea said he got to you first” Jug said. “Don’t be mad at Pea, I asked him to not tell you” She explained. “What did Malachi do to you?” he asked. Veronica took a deep breath, “He told me you were dead and threatened to hurt Cheryl and with her being pregnant, I did the only thing I could think and that was to go with him.” She explained. Jughead shot up, “You fucking went with him Veronica! I told you to stay at the bar!” Jughead yelled. His screams startled both Sweet Pea and Veronica. She jumped backwards while Pea raced in the room. 

“I thought you were dead! He gave me your jacket!” Veronica yelled back crying. “Jughead please try to calm down you have stitches” Pea said to his best friend. “Don't tell me what to do, you lied to me and told me you got to Ronnie in time” Jughead said gritting his teeth. “I told you it wasn’t his fault” Veronica siad. “Tell me what happened when you left with Malachi” Jughead said not looking at Pea because he was pissed off. “I am going to leave now” Pea said knowing just how this story was going to end. “No Pea, stay please” Veronica said scared that Jug was going to flip out. Sweet Pea took a seat on the couch behind Veronica. 

“Malachi drove me to the banks of Sweetwater River. He got in the back seat and told me about how he killed you. Malachi went into detail how him and I were going to be together, it was repulsive.” Veronica said. “Did he touch you?” Jug asked. Veronica nodded slowly. “Where?” He asked. “He kissed me and made me kiss him back. Malachi ripped my dress and bra off.” Veronica said wiping her tears. Jughead took a deep breath and held his sheets tight, “Keep going” he said. “Malachi kissed my chest all over and put his fingers in me.” Ronnie said mumbling the last part. “What did he do?” He asked not hearing her. “Malachi fingered me” She said loud enough for him to hear her. Before Jug could say anything, Ronnie kept going, “He didn't rape me, Toni and Sweet Pea saved me before he could.” Veronica said hoping the last detail would keep him from freaking out. 

Jughead just closed his eyes, he couldn't even look at Veronica. Sweet Pea and Ronnie stared at him waiting for the explosion. Hearing what happened to Veronica broke Pea’s heart. He could infer what happened by her lack of clothes but hearing it made it reality. Jughead took a deep breath, when he finally opened his eyes a lone tear fell. “Jughead I am so sorry” Veronica pleaded. “I am not mad at you but I am worried” he said. “I am okay Juggy” Ronnie said. “No you’re not, you won't let anyone touch you.” Jug said, “Please take my hand.” Veronica looked at her hand, she still felt Malachi all over her and she didn’t want to pass that to him. Jughead put his hand out, Veronica stared at it “It is okay Veronica, you are safe” Jughead said. She reached out and carefully placed her hand on Jughead’s. He grasped her hand quickly, “I am so sorry this happened to you. We are going to get through this together Ronnie” Jug said. Veronica nodded her head crying.

Jughead coughed a bit, “Are you okay?” She asked concerned. “Im perfectly fine” he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “Let me get you some water” Veronica said needing just a minute to herself after that disaster. She walked out leaving Pea and Jug alone. For the first time since Sweet Pea entered the room, Jughead looked up at him. “Jug I am so” Pea started to say but Jughead put up his hand to silence him. The only time Pea knew Jug to do that was when he was in deep thought. Usually it happened when they were coming up with a plan to take down the Ghoulies. But let's just say when he does that it scares Pea because he knows Jug is extremely serious.

“I am not going to lie to you, I am pissed that you lied about getting to Veronica first. The fact that you lied to your leader but more importantly your best friend absolutely infuriates me. But I know you did everything in your power to find her and I know that I have you to thank for her not being raped. I need you to do some things Sweet Pea” Jughead said.

“Absolutely anything boss” He replied happy that Jug was even talking to him.

“Work cannot stop while I am recovering, which means I need my right hand man and that is you no matter how pissed off I am at you. So work operations are up to you. On top of work Veronica is your responsibility while she is working at the bar, understand me?” Jug said.

“Yes Jug, everything will run smoothly and I will make sure Veronica is okay” Pea said.

“Good and I want reports dailey of operations.” He said.

“Yes” Sweet pea said nodding his head. “Pea one more thing” Jug asked. Pea looked over at him to continue. “What happened to Malachi?” Jughead asked. “When I pulled him off of Veronica, I beat the shit out of him. I wanted to stay longer but Ronnie was a mess so we left but when we left Malachi was unconcious on the ground. I don't know if he died or not.” Sweet Pea explained. “Well go find out what happened because I want him dead” Jug said seriously. “Understood” Sweet Pea replied as Ronnie came back in with water. “Here” she said handing it over. “Thanks baby” he replied taking the water. Hearing him call her baby made Veronica feel so bad. Jug already said that it wasn't her fault but she can't help feel awful.

“I will leave you two alone and go update the guys” Sweet Pea said. “Thank you Pea” Veronica said. Everyone in the room knew just how thankful she really was. He just smiled at her feeling like he could have done more to help. Sweet Pea left the two love birds in the eerie silence of the ICU.

Veronica took her seat next to the bed again, “So I ran into the doctor outside” she said breaking the silence. “What did he say?” Jug asked. “You’re out of the woods. He said he wanted to keep you for a few days but you refused and signed an order against the doctor to be released tomorrow” Veronica said pissed off which shined through her voice. “I don’t need to stay here, the surgery worked and the next thing is to get the stitches out which I can do later” Jug explained. “That's not just it, you almost died! They need to watch you to make sure nothing surprising happens” Ronnie said overcoming her fear and taking his hand. “Well I can go home and you can take care of me. I’ve seen you save someone before so i’m not concerned about any surprises that may arise” Jug said smiling and clutching her hand. 

“If you are anything like Toni was in front of me, I don't know what I would do so don't count on me” she said truly smiling for the first time since she was saved. “I can always count on you Ron” he said smiling in return. “Okay well I think you need to rest” Veronica said pulling her hand away and wiping the tear that escaped. “Where are you going” he asked confused. “I’m going back to the trailer, it’s late we both need to rest.” Veronica said. “Can you sleep here, with me” Jug said moving over a bit. Ronnie shook her head quickly, “I’m sorry Juggy I cant, i am not ready.” “It’s okay, its going to be a long road but we will make it” he said trying to support her choice. As much as Jug needed Veronica, he knew that she needed to process what happened to her and Jug touching her intimately could bring back bad memories. 

“Ill see you tomorrow Jughead” Ronnie said smiling softly. “Please be careful and text me when you get home” He said concerned about her leaving knowing Malachi could be out there. Veronica smiles hearing him call his trailer her home. “I will, goodnight” she said before leaving.

Veronica decided to walk home which Jughead would have been mad about if he knew. But she needed to just clear her head. How was this her life right now. She was an Upper East Side socialite 9 months ago. Now both her parents are in jail, her trust was taken by the state. She is now associated with a gang where she’s dating the leader who she is really happy with. But now he is in the hospital where he almost died, she was almost raped by his enemy. Is this her life now, being a constant target. Veronica knew she always want a family and a career but right now that was so far away that she thought it would never happen. 

By the time she reached the trailer, Ronnie was exhausted. The last 48 hours had been the worst days of her life. Right now all she wanted to do was lay down. Veronica did not even notice that the trailer lights were left on. It didn't even click to her that the lights should not have been on. When she walked in the trailer she was immediately met with her 2 friends. Veronica jumped from the suprise, “what the hell are you two doing here, you scared the shit out of me” she said holding

“Where the hell were you Veronica?” Toni asked standing up. “I was walking home, why are you freaking out?” she asked confused. “Why am I freaking out! Jughead called me saying you left and to check on you. Then you're not home and don't make it home for an hour? I called you like 10 times!” Toni kinda yelled at her. “Sorry my phone died” Ronnie said nonchalantly. “That’s all you have to say! I thought I was going to have to call Jug back and explain to him how you never made it home” Toni said.”You’re not my mother, don’t worry about it” Veronica said taking a seat on the couch. Toni continued to stand over her, “I am going to worry about it because the last time you were missing I found you half naked under Malachi!” Toni yelled before walking out the front door, slamming it behind her. There was an awkward silence that fell over Cheryl and Veronica who were left in the trailer. 

“Did you really have to fight back with her?” Cheryl asked looking over at Veronica. “I’m sorry, I am just sick of people always worrying about me.” Veronica answered honestly. “I understand that and I would be annoyed too but she went through some stuff too Ronnie” Cheryl said to her best friend. “What do you mean?” She asked. “It's nothing compared to what happened to you but she witnessed the whole ordeal. When you and Jughead were at the hospital Toni told me how she couldn’t even close her eyes without seeing you crying” Cheryl explained. “Really” Veronica asked now regretting how sassy she was to Toni. “Yes, she really cares about you, we all do. That is the only reason everyone is a little over protective toward you.” She said. “I know everyone cares and I love everyone but I just hate being treated like a child” Veronica said. “They act like that toward me too, they only layed off a bit when I became a Serpent. No matter what though, I think they will always look after us a bit more because we came into this. And Jughead loves you, he would never forgive himself if something happened to you.” Cheryl explained. “Jughead has never told me he loves me” Veronica admitted. Cheryl smiled wide, “Believe me he does even though he hasn’t said it and I bet the same goes for you too” she said raising an eyebrow. Veronica blushed and just looked down, “I think I should go and talk to Toni now” she said getting up. “I think you should too but way to avoid what I said” Cheryl said laughing as Veronica left Jug’s trailer.


	18. Chapter 18

Once Veronica stepped outside she could see the outline of a person sitting on the steps of Cheryl and Toni’s trailer. Walking over made her quite nervous for some reason. Talking to Cheryl, she knew that she fucked up. After everything that happened Toni had every right in the world to be nervous about her whereabouts. In fact if this happened to Toni, Veronica knew she would have been freaking out too. Ronnie walked into view and took a seat next to Toni on the steps. She could hear her sniffleing and knew that Toni was crying. 

 

“I am sorry Toni, I didn't mean to freak you out” Veronica said turning to look at her friend. Toni took a second before she looked up at Veronica. Toni was definitely crying, you could tell because her make up was running and her eyes were glistening. “I didn't mean to explode on you Ronnie, When you weren't there I just imagined the absolute worse.” Toni explained. “I know, I guess I didn't realize that other people were affected by the events the other day just as much as I was” Veronica said. “I can’t even imagine how you felt with Malachi, all I know is that everytime I shut my eyes I see you naked under him, crying” Toni said with tears starting to build again.

 

“ You don’t have to” Veronica tried to say but Toni kept talking. “Trying to sleep last night was impossible. Even when I did fall asleep all I saw was you dead and raped dumped at the steps of the Whyte Whyrm.” She explained. Hearing what could have happened out loud made Veronica start to tear up. “I know I am not your babysitter and we just started becoming good friends but I have no idea what I would do if something happened to you Ronnie. You mean so much to so many Serpents including me, Hell you saved my life, my fiance’s and my baby.” Toni said sliding over capturing Veronica’s hand. As much as Veronica wanted to pull away another part of her wanted to keep hold of it. Toni made her feel safe and at home, just like Jughead. “You mean alot to me too Toni and I am so sorry that you had to witness what I put myself into.” Veronica said squeezing her hand. “Do not apologize Veronica Lodge, what Malachi did was disgusting and you wouldn't have volunteered if you knew Jug was alive.” Toni said. “I dont regret what I did because it saved Cheryl but I hate Malachi” Veronica said with a harsh tone. “We all hate him and believe me once Jughead finds out what happened to you, he won't stop till Malachi’s head is a center piece in the bar".

 

“I told him Toni” Veronica said looking at Toni. “What? When?!” She asked. “Just a little while ago at the hospital” Ronnie explained. “How did he take it?” Toni asked. “He was so mad that I promised to stay in the bar but left. He was also mad at Pea for lying, I have never seen Jughead so angry before.” Veronica said letting the tears fall. Toni dropped her hand and wrapped her arm around Ronnie, “HEY, he is not mad at you! He is just mad at the situation and Pea will be fine. Jug and Pea are inseparable” Toni said making Ronnie laugh a bit. “I can’t even touch him Toni” Ronnie admitted. “What do you mean?” She asked. “All I want to do is hug my boyfriend and kiss him but I can't. All I see is Malachi” Veronica said. “He will understand and there will come a time that you can be with him intimate again. It will take time but you need to discuss it with him.” Toni said. Veronica nodded still letting the tears fall. It took alot for her to admit her feelings. In another scenario Veronica would have talked to Cheryl or Jug but Toni is the only one who understands. She was there, she saw first hand what was happening. “Come on Ron, you need some rest.” Toni said pulling Veronica up. 

 

They walked toward Jughead’s trailer still embraced together. Once they walked in Cheryl immediately stood up, “I'm going to put Veronica to bed” Toni said, Cheryl nodded taking a seat. They walked into Jug’s room, Veronica took a seat on the bed. “Where are your pjs?” Toni asked looking around. “I am just going to sleep in this” Veronica said getting under the blankets. “Okay, goodnight Ronnie” Toni said about to leave. “Wait” Veronica said. Toni turned around as Veronica started to talk, “Can you and Cheryl stay at here tonight, I really do not want to be alone”. “Absolutely, We will just be out here. Now get some rest” Toni said before closing the door.

 

Veronica turned around clutching Jughead’s pillow. His smell made her start to cry again. Cheryl was right, she loved him. This whole relationship started quick because there was always something between them, starting when they kissed at Lodge Lodge. Right there laying in the bed was when Veronica decides that she needed to change to be able to live the gang life. She needed to be hard core Veronica Lodge again, nobody was going to do this to her again. Veronica promised herself that no matter what happened she was going to get revenge for her, Jug and Haley. Pushing her emotions so far down that it would take alot to dig them back up again. 

 

“How is she doing?” Cheryl asked as Toni came back in the living room. “As well as she can be, but she’s really struggling I can tell” she said taking a seat next to her wife. “And how are you?” Cheryl asked clutching her hand. “Seeing the strong Veronica Lodge crack and suffer has hit me hard. I owed her my life literally and I don't know if I can help her.” Toni said putting her face in her hands. “But you did help her, you found her honey” Cheryl said putting her arm around her wife. “I didn't find her in time, she was still assaulted and basically raped” Toni said turning to her wife. “That is not on you Toni, you got to her when you did.” Cheryl explained. “I can’t talk about this, lets just go to bed. Veronica wants us to sleep here so she's not alone.” Toni said walking into the guest room/Veronica’s room. Cheryl sighed and placed her hand on her stomach, she wants to help her friend and wife but she doesn't know what to do. Cheryl followed and layed down next to Toni. “I love you and our baby” Toni said putting a hand on Chery’s stomach. “I love you too and we will get through this, all of us” Cheryl said making Toni smile before falling asleep. 

 

Toni shot up from yet another nightmare this one centering around telling Jughead that Veronica was murdered by Malachi. Toni looked around and noticed that light was flooding in through the window so it must be morning. She looked over at her wife who was sound asleep. Grabbing her phone she read that it was 8 am. Laying down she tried to go back to sleep but she heard noise coming from outside the room. Toni crept out of the bed and walked out to the living room. 

 

“Veronica where are you going?” Toni asked after noticing the she was all done up. Veronica had her make up done to perfection. Her hair was done in soft beach curls. She had her black jeggings with black booties. Along with a grey shirt and Jughead’s serpent jacket. Veronica looked over and smiled “Hey I hope I didn’t wake you” she saying putting things in her purse. “No I was up, you seem happy?” Toni brought up which was a surprise considering 24 hours ago she was a mess. “You just gotta keep going right” Veronica said nonchalantly. “Where are you going Ronnie” Toni asked again. “I am going in to the bar to do some work” Veronica said grabbing her coffee. “Wait i'll come with you so you don't have to go alone” She said. “Don't worry about it I am meeting Pea there, Bye!” Veronica said walking out. What the hell is up with Veronica now Toni thought.

 

Veronica walked into the bar, pushing every bad thought from her head. She was not going to let this affect her anymore, the new Veronica has emerged. “Hey Pea” she said walking into meeting his gaze. Sweet Pea was there behind the bar alone. “Hey Ronnie, how are you doing?” he asked sympathetically. “I’m fine” She said waving him off as if nothing was wrong. “So why did you want to come in to the bar today, isn’t Jughead getting out of the hospital today” Pea asked confused by Veronica’s lack of emotion. “Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about, can you take your truck and pick him up at 10am. I am going to do some work downstairs.” Veronica asked smiling. “Ronnie you don’t have to work today, a couple days off isn’t going to put you back far” Sweet Pea stated. “Life goes on and so does work, now I gotta do some stuff. Please make sure you are there to pick him up” Veronica said before walking down the stairs to the basement. Sweet Pea just shook his head with confusion, something was up with Veronica. 

 

An hour later Toni and Cheryl walked into the bar together. “So where is she?” Toni asked immediately worried about Veronica’s whereabouts. “She's down stairs in the office, hasn’t come out since then.” Pea explained. “Are you two going to pick up Jughead?” Cheryl asked talking a seat. “No, she doesn’t want to come. I’m going to get him” Pea said coming out behind the bar. “She’s not going to pick him up?” Cheryl asked in disbelief. “ I’m going to talk to her” Toni said starting to walk toward the stairs. “Don’t Toni, everyone deals with trauma differently. Just leave her alone for now” Pea said reaching out to grab her arm. “I just want to help her” Toni sighed. “I know but for you to help her, Veronica needs to accept it.” Sweet Pea said. “Why are you always right?” Toni groaned taking a seat next to her wife. “Because i’m smart” he said laughing before walking out of the bar. 

 

Sweet Pea parked his truck outside the hospital and walked in finding Jug’s room. When he walked in Jughead was dressed in his bloody torn clothes. “Why are you wearing those?” Pea asked. “I had nothing else to put on” Jug said laughing. “Where’s Veronica?” He asked looking behind Sweet Pea. “She’s not here” Pea said awkwardly. “Is she at the trailer?” Jug asked packing up his belongings. “No she’s working at the bar but don’t worry she is with Toni and Cheryl.” Pea said trying to calm Jughead down. Before Jughead could say anything the doctor walked in. Jughead turned his attention to his doctor, “Whats up doc” Jug said. “How are you feeling Mr.Jones?” He asked. “I am feeling okay, ready to get back to normal” Jughead said. “Now Mr. Jones I would really like to keep you a few more days but I know you are going to fight me on it” The doctor said which made Jug chuckle, the doctor continued. “Since your leg was fractured I want you to stay home and elevate it for a few days, then you can walk with your crutches. Make sure you take your medications everyday at the same time. If you notice any bleeding or symptoms, basically anything that doesn't seem right please call” The doctor stated. “Don't worry doc, I will”  Jug said shaking his hand. 

 

Sweet Pea started pushing Jughead toward the car in his wheelchair. “I look like an elderly, just let me use the crutches” Jug whined from the chair. “The doctor literally just told you to stay off of it for a few days” Sweat Pea said laughing. “Now come on let me lift you up into the truck” Pea said trying to pick up Jug. “Now that is where I draw the line” Jug said hobbling up into the passenger side of the truck. Sweet Pea shook his head and placed the chair and crutches in the bed of the truck. As they started driving Jughead peeped up, “Have you located the Malachi?” He asked. “Nope, we have all the serpent's out looking but no sign. The weird part is that there is no sign of any of the ghoulies.” Pea explained. “That's weird, so what are you going to do about it” Jughead asked his right hand man. “We are checking local hospitals because there is no way with my beating he didn’t need medical attention. We are also checking all their usual hiding spots. I promise i'll keep you updated.” Sweet Pea stated. Jug shook his head in agreement, “And Veronica, how is she?” Jug asked. “To be honest, Toni is really concerned but I just think she's coping” Sweet Pea explained. “Why what’s wrong with her?” Jug asked. “Well she just seemed to like get over everything that happened, it was like a switch went off and now she is fine” He explained. “Okay, well thanks for letting me know. I'll keep an eye on her. You  keep an eye on my guys.” Jug said. “Yes sir, now let's get you into your trailer.” Pea said with a chuckle.

 

“Should I go down there and talk to her?” Toni said cleaning one of the glasses. “No I think Pea is right. Veronica knows that you care and that's all you can do right now. She will come for help if she needs it.” Cheryl explained placing her hand on her baby bump thats just slightly showing. “Everything will get back to normal soon and we can finally celebrate the baby” Cheryl said smiling. Toni smiled wide, “You can always make me smile which is just another reason why I love you.” She said leaning over to give her wife a kiss. Toni’s phone broke them from their embrace she answered quickly,

 

_ Toni-  “Hey Pea whats up?”  _

_ Pea- “I just got to Jug’s trailer”  _

_ Toni- “That's great, how’s he doing?” _

_ Pea- “He’s in a little pain but he just took some pain meds so it should be going away soon” _

_ Toni- “How long is he going to be cooped up in the trailer for” _

_ Pea- “A couple days to rest his leg but the doc said he could go on his crutches after” _

_ Toni- “That's great! He’ll be better in no time” _

_ Pea- “Hopefully, is Veronica still there?” _

_ Toni- “yeah I think so, she hasn’t come up from the basement” _

_ Pea- “I tried calling her phone to update her but she didn't answer. You think you could tell her” _

_ Toni- “Yeah absolutely” _

_ Pea- “I think seeing her would really make Jug feel better” _

_Toni- “I'll bring her back to the trailer”_

_ Pea- “Thanks Toni, bye” _

“I guess Ronnie isn't answering her phone” Toni said walking toward the stairs. “She’s probably just so focused on her work” Cheryl laughed behind her wife. “You know Veronica, once she's into something it's hard to pull her away.” She said laughing. Toni knocked on the door, “Hey Ronnie” she yelled. There was no reply, Toni turned the knob and opened the door. Veronica was sitting at her desk with her head down, “she fell asleep” Cheryl said with a chuckle. Toni smiled and walked around the desk to wake her up but her foot kicked something. She looked down, “oh my god”. Cheryl walked around the desk to look at what stopped her wife in her track. Surrounding Veronica was probably 4 bottles of whiskey all empty. Toni kicked the bottle out of her way and shook Veronica, “Ronnie!”. Veronica moaned and turned her head, “Toni! Want a drink?” Ronnie asked laughing. “No I came to tell you that Jughead just got home” Toni said with a straight face. Veronica stood up almost falling over till her friends caught her, “Let's go see Juggy!” she yelled slurring her speech.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its important to realize that everyone grieves differently. From Toni to Veronica, everyone who was impacted by the events from that night is healing differently. This is important because it will bring some people closer and tear apart others. Hope you like it!


End file.
